


Schwinget euch nieder, schöne Gestalten!

by LittleMissOverlord



Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Tatort
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Magical Realism, Verschwörungstheorien, casefic, deutsche Bürokratie, okkulte Rituale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben einen neuen Fall - und, dank Nadeshdas ermittlerischem Talent, kurze Zeit nachdem die Leiche gefunden wurde dann keinen mehr.Aber irgendwas stimmt an der ganzen Sache irgendwie nicht... Warum findet Boerne im Hirn des Toten Verletzungen, die noch niemand zuvor auf irgendeine Weise in irgendeinem brauchbaren wissenschaftlichen Kontext beschrieben hat? Warum meldet sich niemand, um die Leiche zu beerdigen nachdem die Gerichtsmedizin sie freigegeben hat, obwohl der tote Mann einen riesigen Freundeskreis hatte? Und warum kriegt Frau Klemm den Schreikrampf ihres Lebens als sie erfährt, welche Organisation Boerne mit seiner Rumschnüfflerei auf den Plan gerufen hat?Thiel und Boerne ermitteln weiter - und geraten in etwas herein, das sogar für ein so routiniertes Duo wie die beiden es sind fast eine Nummer zu groß erscheint...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Tobias Winter & Vanessa Sommer
Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946116
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Kein weiter Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel und Boerne finden einen Leiche. Thiel und Boerne ermitteln. Nadeshda ermittelt schneller.  
> Klingt, als währe alles in Butter, oder? Dem währe ja auch fast so, nur kann Boerne bekanntlich kein noch so kleines Rätsel ungelöst lassen...vor allem nicht, wenn ein potentielles Forschungsprojekt für den dritten Doktortitel gewittert wird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor ich beginne, würde ich gerne einigen Leuten 'danke' sagen. Ganz oben auf der Liste steht (natürlich), die liebe Anna, ohne die diese Sache nie aus dem Ideenstadium hinausgekommen wäre, und wenn ich mich bei ihr bedanke, kann ich natürlich den Rest des Fandoms und vor allem den Rivers of London Discordserver nicht unerwähnt lassen! Insbesonders der Namensnennung wert sind Meike und Charlotte, sowie Marius, die immer für Fragen da waren und deren Reaktion auf die kleinen Snippets, die ich Samstag Abend immer mal wieder vorgelesen haben, die beste Motivation zum Weiterschreiben waren. Außerdem würde ich mich gerne bedanken bei L, meiner Freundin und Lektorin, ohne die das Ding hier bei weitem nicht so schön zu lesen wäre, wie es hoffentlich ist, und bei meinem besten Freund, R, der meiner Leiche aus versehen das Gesicht und mit Absicht den Namen gegeben hat.  
> Ohne euch wäre das hier nie auf die Beine gekommen, geschweige denn veröffentlicht worden, also: Danke <3

„Schon wieder so ein Grufti.“

„Mitnichten, mein lieber Herr Thiel.“

Boerne zog sich mit einem ekligen Schmatzen die Latexhandschuhe aus und drehte sich zum Kommissar.

„Wenn Sie Ihr Augenmerk auf die dicke Lederjacke, die Anstecknadeln, die Springerstiefel und die blau gefärbten Haare lenken würden-“

Er gestikulierte während er redete zu der Leiche, die in der Mitte der kleinen Küche in einer roten Pfütze auf den Fliesen lag.

„ - dann wird Ihnen klar werden, dass wir es hier nicht mit einem Mitglied der Gothicszene, wie es übrigens richtig heißt, zu tun haben, sondern mit einem Mitglied einer ganz anderen Subkultur.“

Thiel schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Boerne schaute erwartungsvoll zurück.

„Ja, kommt da noch was? Mit welcher Subkultur genau haben wir es denn hier zu tun?“ 

Um sie herum drängten sich Personen in weißen Papieranzügen durch den viel zu engen Raum und fotografierten mit riesengroßen Kameras die Blutspritzer auf den Schranktüren und stellten überall kleine gelbe Marker auf. 

Eine der Frauen im Papieranzug deutete auf ihre Kamera und zog vielsagend die Augenbraue hoch. Thiel trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und lies sie an den kleinen Tisch am Fenster, auf dem ein kleiner Haufen rot gesprenkelter Kartoffelschalen lag.

„Wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen – und das tun sie nie, es sei denn, mir ist meine Brille abhandengekommen – dann war dieser junge Mann zu Lebzeiten ein sogenannter Punk. Eventuell auch ein Anarchist, aber da gibt es ja bekanntlich Überschneidungen.“

Boerne klappte zufrieden seinen Arztkoffer zu.

„Aha.“

Thiel kniete sich neben die Leiche und betrachtete eingehend das große Küchenmesser, das aus dem Bauch des jungen Mannes herausragte.

„Und wann war das?“

Boerne richtete sich auf und klopfte sich nicht existenten Staub von der Jacke.

„Wann war was?“

„Na, seine Lebzeiten.“

Thiel legte den Kopf schief und musterte das Gesicht der Leiche.

„Beziehungsweise das Ende dieser. Ich schätze, deswegen sind Sie doch hier, oder? Um eben das fest zu stellen. Die Todesursache ist ja wohl offensichtlich.“

„Die Tätigkeit eines Rechtsmediziners am Tatort auf die Feststellung des Todeszeitpunktes einzuschränken ist zwar eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, aber in diesem Falle leider zutreffend. Hier, sehen Sie mal.“

Boerne kniete sich neben Thiel, streifte sich mit einiger Mühe die Handschuhe wieder über, die er die ganze Zeit in Ermangelung einer guten Alternative in der Hand gehalten hatte, nahm einen Arm der Leiche, und wedelte damit herum.

„Die Rigor Mortis setzt gerade erst ein. Sie werden feststellen, dass sich, mit Ausnahme der Augenlieder und der Kiefermuskulatur, der ganze Körper noch sehr gut bewegen lässt. Allerdings sind die sogenannten Livor Mortis, im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch auch als Leichenflecken bezeichnet, schon voll ausgebildet und die Kernkörpertemperatur nur um wenige Grad gesunken. Ziemlich genau zwei Stunden ist der junge Mann schon tot. Plus minus…etwa fünf Minuten.“

„Artaios Krueger.“

„Bitte?“

Thiel deutete mit dem Kinn auf den jungen Mann.

„Ja, hier, die Leiche. Der hieß Artaios Krueger. Seine Freundin hat ihn gefunden und freundlicherweise auch gleich identifiziert. Sie sitzt vorne im Krankenwagen unter ner Schockdecke.“

„Interessanter Vorname. Na dann werde ich mal die Kollegen benachrichtigen, dass der Herr Krueger jetzt transportfähig wäre.“

„Tun Sie das.“

Thiel stand auf und rollte seine Schultern. Es knackte bedenklich.

„Ach ja, und wenn Sie die Mordwaffe gleich als erstes da rausholen und den Kollegen von der Forensik übergeben könnten, da wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar.“

Boerne zog sich zum zweiten Mal die Handschuhe aus und sah sich in der kleinen Küche nach einem Mülleimer um.

„Sie gehen also davon aus, dass der Täter das Messer mit den bloßen Händen angefasst hat? Dann sollte es ja ein Leichtes sein, sie oder ihn mithilfe eines Fingerabdruckabgleichs zu identifizieren.“

„Na ja, ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall.“

Thiel drehte sich zur Tür.

„Aber wenn man einen an der Angel hat der zu blöd ist, das Messer aus dem Körper zu ziehen, ist das ja wohl kein großer Sprung.“

Boerne zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern.

„Chef?“

Eine Stimme ertönte vom Flur. Thiel und Boerne folgten ihr mit einiger Mühe und viel Gequetsche aus der Küche heraus.

„Ja Nadeshda? Was gibt’s denn?“

„Ich hab hier jemanden gefunden.“

Nadeshda betrat den Raum. Sie zog einen weiteren jungen Mann mit auffällig gefärbten Haaren hinter sich her. Er trug um die Handgelenke ein paar silbern glänzende Handschellen und auf dem Gesicht einen sehr nervösen Ausdruck.

„Chef, Herr Professor, darf ich vorstellen: Bors Fischer. Er hatte sich im Schlafzimmer unterm Bett versteckt und wollte grade abhauen, als Sie beide mit der Leiche beschäftigt waren. Nur ist er auf der Treppe in mich reingerannt und hat vor lauter Schreck den ganzen Mord gestanden.“

Thiel entfuhr ein Lachen. Auf Fischers Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen.

„Das muss der am schnellsten gelöste Fall sein, der mir jemals untergekommen ist. Gut gemacht, Nadeshda.“

Nadeshda lächelte stolz.

„Freuen Sie sich da mal nicht zu früh.“, mischte sich Boerne ein. „Schließlich landet der Herr Krueger so oder so noch bei mir auf dem Tisch, bevor Sie den Fall ad acta legen können, und wer weiß, was ich da noch raushole, aus unserem Punk.“

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Boerne.“

Thiel klang ein wenig schadenfroh.

„Sie sind doch nur genervt, weil Sie jetzt doch noch den ganzen Nachmittag im Institut stehen, anstatt früher Schluss zu machen und zum Golf zu fahren.“

„Was für eine diffame Unterstellung. Nie in meinem Leben habe ich mein Institut früher als zum Feierabend verlassen, und schon gar nicht, um Golf spielen zu gehen!“

…

Zurück im Institut schmiss Boerne mit mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre sein Skalpell in eine Nierenschale und grummelte dabei ungehalten vor sich hin.

„Frechheit. Nicht mal einen Kaffee können die geschätzten Damen und Herren Kollegen vorbeibringen. Dabei reiße ich mir hier den sprichwörtlichen Arsch auf, damit der Fall möglichst schnell ad acta gelegt werden kann. Aber zeigt man sich dafür dankbar? Nein! Typisch Kommissare, alles egoistische Bastarde.“ 

„Chef?“

Frau Haller schaute zur Tür hinein.

„Wenn Sie Kaffee wollen - in der Kanne ist noch ein Rest von heut Morgen.“

Boerne seufzte resigniert.

„Nein, lassen Sie mal. Der ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso schon kalt.“

Frau Haller zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Soll ich eine neue Kanne aufsetzten?“

„Ach, das hat jetzt auch keinen Sinn mehr. Kommen Sie lieber endlich her und helfen mir, ich bin im Begriff die Schädelhöhle zu öffnen.“

„Ist ja schon gut.“

Frau Haller zog sich einen Hocker heran und hielt die behandschuhten Hände aus, um das Gehirn entgegenzunehmen. Es gab ein kleines Knacken.

Boerne, mit dem sirrenden Bohrer in der Hand, stutzte.

„Na das ist ja mal interessant.“

„Was denn, Chef?“

„Hier, sehen Sie mal.“

Er deutet auf einen Teil auf der Oberfläche des Gehirns, der merkwürdig geriffelt war.

„Hier, sehen Sie diese Deformationen am Cortex? Und da, diese hellen Flecken?“

Frau Haller runzelte die Stirn.

„Also, diese hellen Stellen…was denken Sie, Chef? Ischämischer Schlaganfall?“

„Unmöglich. Bei der Menge an nekrotischem Gewebe – wenn es denn nekrotisches Gewebe ist - wäre der Herr Krueger schon viel schneller auf einem Obduktionstisch gelandet. Hier, sehen Sie mal–“

Vorsichtig hob Boerne das Hirn aus dem Schädel der Leiche und überreichte es Frau Haller.

„-diese Flecken ziehen sich fast durch den ganzen Cortex! Unmöglich, dass der Mann noch selbständig hätte gehen, stehen und sprechen können.“

Frau Haller betrachtete nachdenklich das Organ in ihren Händen.

„Kenne Sie denn die Krankenakte? Vielleicht konnte er es ja wirklich nicht mehr.“

„Nein, nein.“

Boerne schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Thiel hat mir versichert, dass es mehrere Zeugen dafür gibt, dass der gute Mann heute Vormittag noch ganz selbständig auf den Beinen war. Alberich, ich denke, hier geht etwas anderes vor.“

„Na dann.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, ich wiege das gute Stück jetzt erst mal.“

„Ja Alberich, machen Sie das bitte. Und dann nehmen wir ein paar Gewebeproben und schicken nochmal eine Reihe an Nadeln ins Labor.“

Boerne räumte den Bohrer beiseite und schnappte sich eine kleine Lupe, mit der er die Innenseite des Schädels zu untersuchen begann.

„So, das hätten wir.“ 

Frau Haller legte das Gehirn vorsichtig in die Waagschale und las die Anzeige ab.

„Ein Kilo, dreihundert und fünfundsiebzig Gramm. Absolut im Normalbereich.“

Sie gab das Hirn in einen Behälter und zog sich ein frisches Paar Handschuhe an.

„Hier Chef, die Biopsienadeln für Ihre Proben.“

Boerne sah verwirrt von seiner eingehenden Musterung der Leiche auf.

„Meine Güte Alberich, was soll ich denn damit. Nun packen Sie sie mir schon aus!“

Frau Haller verdrehte genervt die Augen, tat aber wie ihr geheißen.

„Bitte sehr. Chef, meinen Sie, dass diese komischen Flecken im Hirn was damit zu tun haben, wie der Rest von der Leiche aussieht?“

„Wie meinen?“, fragte Boerne, der gerade konzentriert mit den Nadeln herumhantierte, abgelenkt.

„Na, diese komisch spitzen Eckzähne, diese Hornhautschuppen auf dem Rücken, die ungewöhnlichen schmalen Finger und Zehen mit übermäßig dicken Nägeln…glauben Sie, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang?“

„Meine liebe Alberich, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.“

Boerne überreichte ihr fünf ordentlich beschriftete Nadeln.

„Aber es ist meine Intention, eben das heraus zu finden.“

…

„Thiel, warten Sie doch mal! Sie haben sich die Bilder, die ich gemacht habe, doch noch gar nicht richtig angesehen!“

Genervt drehte Thiel sich zum Professor.

„Boerne, wenn ich Hirn in Sülze sehen will, dann geh ich zum Metzger! Und außerdem, was soll das eigentlich? Ich dachte, die Todesursache wäre ganz sicher die Stichverletzung!“

„Ja ja das mag schon sein, aber gucken Sie doch mal!“

Boerne wedelte mit einem Stapel Bildern vor Thiels Nase herum.

„Da, sehen Sie? Diese feinen Läsionen, die sich fast durch das gesamte Großhirn ziehen! Und dann noch diese Schwellung im Thalamus! So etwas habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen!“

„Schön. Ich erkenne da rein gar nichts.“

Thiel drehte sich weg und setzte sich Richtung Kantine in Bewegung. Boerne folgte ihm und wedelte weiter mit seinen Bildern im Sichtfeld des Kommissars.

„Wie, Sie erkennen da nichts? Das ist doch klar wie Kloßbrühe!“

„Wenn Sie mal stillhalten würden sähe das vielleicht anders aus.“ 

„Sehen Sie nicht diese Anomalien in der Großhirnrinde? Ich dachte, das würde selbst ein absoluter Laie wie Sie es sind erkennen! Sehen Sie doch mal, da! Das ist eine absolut bahnbrechende Entdeckung für die Wissenschaft, das ist -“

Thiel blieb endlich stehen.

„Na gut, Sie haben mich überzeugt. Geben Sie mal her.“

Der Kommissar nahm die Bilder in die Hand und betrachtete sie nochmal eingehend. Boerne stand daneben und vibrierte förmlich.

„Hm. Also ich erkenne immer noch nicht, was da nicht stimmen soll.“

Der Professor zuckte geradezu vor Erklärungsfreude auf.

„Hier, da, schauen Sie mal.“

Er zog einen roten Folienstift aus der Tasche seines Laborkittels und begann, wild auf dem Abzug, den Thiel immer noch in der Hand hielt, herumzukritzeln.

„Natürlich würde ich Ihnen gerne ein Vergleichsbild von einem gesunden Gehirn zeigen, um die Unterschiede nochmal zu verdeutlichen, aber ich habe im Moment keins da also wird es so gehen müssen. Da, sehen Sie diese kleinen Verletzungen, die sich im Querschnitt offenbaren? Und da, die scheinbar angeraute Hirnhautoberfläche? Diese Stellen, die demzufolge im Querschnitt fast schon aussehen, wie zerkochter Blumenkohl?“

„Ja, jetzt seh ichs auch…ist ja interessant, diese, ääh, Blumenkohlstellen.“

Thiel schüttelte sich.

„Ist ja eklig. Und woher kommt das jetzt?“

Auf diesen Satz schien Boerne gewartet zu haben.

„Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist genau die Frage! Wissen Sie, wie viele Erwähnungen ich von derartigen Deformationen in der einschlägigen Fachliteratur gefunden habe? Nun kommen Sie schon, raten Sie! Was meinen Sie? Einhundert? Zweihundert? Fünf?“

Der Professor strahle erwartungsvoll.

„Boah, keine Ahnung…Zehn?“

„Zehn?“

„Ja…vielleicht mehr? Weniger? Mensch, Boerne, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung.“

„Nun dann, lassen Sie mich Sie erleuchten.“

Boerne zog mit Schwung einen dicken Ordner, auf den mit schwarzem Edding und ziemlicher Sauklaue „Forschungsbericht Neuro/Path einfl. Apoplex. Cereb. auf Morb. Alzh.“ gekritzelt war, hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Da. Seite Vierhundert siebzig, Absatz drei. Ich habe die Stelle mit einem roten Post-It markiert.“

„Och Mensch, Boerne.“

Thiel klang ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Ich hab doch nicht die Zeit, Stundenlang Forschungsberichte durch zu wälzen von denen ich eh nur jedes vierte Wort verstehe. Können Sie mir nicht einfach eine Schnellzusammenfassung geben und dann hat sich die Sache?“

„Na gut, aber nur weil Sie es sind.“

Boerne schlug den Ordner auf. Auf der Seite war ein körniges Schwarzweißfoto von einer älteren Frau zu sehen. Neben dem Bild stand groß „Obduktionsbericht Nr. 79 Frau Großkreutzer, Marion“.

„Hier, das ist ein Forschungsbericht vom Jahre 2003, eine Kollaboration der Pathologie und Neurologie der Uniklinik Mannheim. Es ging um die Erforschung eines Zusammenhangs zwischen Schlaganfall, genauer, Apoplexia Cerebri, also aller Formen des sogenannten Schlaganfalls, und dem Fortschreiten des Morbus Alzheimer, aber ich werde Sie nicht mit den Details belästigen.“

Boerne war ganz im Professorenmodus. Thiel setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

„Die Patienten wurden über einen Zeitraum von mindestens fünfzehn Jahren bis zu ihrem Tod beobachtet, und nach ihrem Tod wurden die Gehirne der Herrschaften mit einem Mikrotom zerkleinert und untersucht. Oder, wie Sie es so schön formuliert haben, in Sülze eingelegt und in Scheiben geschnitten. Was ich übrigens ein wenig beleidigend finde, _meine_ Präparate wurden nämlich, im Gegensatz zu denen der Uni Mannheim, mit einem Laser-Mikrotom angefertigt. Der Vorteil dabei ist, wie Sie natürlich sehen können, dass –“

„Ja, das ist alles bestimmt sehr interessant, aber nun kommse mal zum Punkt, Herr Professor. Ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“, unterbrach Thiel.

„Kommse mal zum Punkt, kommse mal zum Punkt – das sind alles wichtige Informationen! Wie wollen Sie denn die Aussagekraft der Studie begreifen, wenn Ihnen nicht einmal klar ist, was die gegebenen Parameter sind!“

„Boerne!“, nörgelte Thiel. „Kurzfassen wollten Sie sich.“

Boerne lies resigniert die Schultern hängen.

„Ja. Gut. Um es kurz zu machen, Frau Großkreutzer erlitt 1974 einen Schlaganfall und wurde 1987 mit Alzheimer diagnostiziert, was sie für die Studie wunderbar qualifizierte. Bei der postmortalen Untersuchung des Gehirns fand man dann zwar die für Morbus Alzheimer typischen Plaques und Knäulchen von Neurofibrillen in den Neuronen, aber überraschend wenige Anzeichen eines Schlaganfalls. Stattdessen fand man...“

Boerne zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.

„…Die Blumekohlstrukturen?“, ergänzte Thiel zaghaft.

„Genau, die Blumekohlstrukturen, wie Sie es so schön nennen. Und das, _das_ ist die einzige andere Erwähnung dieses Phänomens, die ich in der gesamten mir verfügbaren Fachliteratur gefunden habe.“

Stolz klappte Boerne den Ordner zu.

„Aha. Und was ist das jetzt?“

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.“

Boerne war Thiel aus dem Präsidium heraus bis zu den Fahrradständern gefolgt und stand nun ein wenig verloren mit dem dicken Ordner und dem Stapel Bilder in der Hand in der Gegend herum. Thiel machte sich daran, sein Fahrrad auf zu schließen.

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie das, ich fahre Sie zu Ihrem Tatort, dann kann ich Ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin gleich mehr erzählen.“

Erfreut steckte Thiel den Schlüssel wieder ein.

„Kein Tatort.“

„Ach nein?“

Boerne zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was dann?“

„Ich wollt nochmal beim Mann von der Frau Siebertswegen vorbeifahren.“, meinte Thiel. „Schaun, ob ihr noch mehr zum Tagesablauf seiner Frau vorgestern eingefallen ist. Gestern, als wir ihm die Nachricht überbracht haben, war der Arme ja weiß Gott nicht vernehmungsfähig.“

„Wie nett, dass Sie extra noch einmal persönlich vorbeischauen, anstatt den guten Mann einfach aufs Präsidium zu zitieren.“

Boerne drückte einen Knopf auf dem Schlüssel seines neuen Ferraris und streifte sich seine weißen Fahrhandschuhe über.

„Und wo ist der, Ihr Herr Siebertswegen?“

Thiel ließ sich mit einem Ächzen in den Beifahrersitz fallen.

„Semmelweisstraße 5A. Und er heißt Gschoder, sie hat ihren Namen bei der Hochzeit behalten.“

„Interessant. In die Vorstadtsiedlung also.“

Boerne ließ mit einem lauten Aufheulen den Motor an.

„Wussten Sie übrigens,“, schrie er über den Lärm zu Thiel rüber. „dass Doktor Ignaz Phillip Semmelweis, seines Zeichens Chirurg und Geburtshelfer, der Erste war, der –“

„Der Blumenkohl. Sie wollten mir was über den Blumenkohl im Hirn unseres Punks erzählen.“, unterbrach Thiel hastig die Gedankenkette.

„Ach, stimmt ja. Also, für diese charakteristischen Muster auf der Hirnhaut hatten auch die Kollegen von der Uniklinik Mannheim keine Erklärung. Man hielt sie damals, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, für eine Spätfolge des Alzheimers. Und für natürlichen Verfall, leider war die gute Frau nicht mehr ganz frisch, als man sie fand. Das wiederum kann ich nicht unterschreiben, Verrottung sieht ganz anders aus. Da haben die Damen und Herren wohl nicht ganz sorgfältig gearbeitet, aber die Kollegen in Mannheim sind ja auch nicht für bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse in der Pathologie bekannt.“

Thiel stutzte.

„Wie, Spätfolgen von Alzheimer haben die da gesagt? Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt da gibt es so Knäulchen an den Neuronen oder so.“

„Keine Knäulchen _an_ den Neuronen, _in_ den Neuronen. Da gibt es einen Unterschied, Herr Thiel.“

Boerne wackelte belehrend mit dem Finger und gab ordentlich Gas. Der Kommissar wurde fest in den Sitz gedrückt.

„Na, wenn Sie meinen.“

Verzweifelt suchte Thiel nach einem Griff zum Festhalten an der Tür des Sportwagens.

„Ich meine das, ja.“

„Hm. Und was bedeutet das jetzt für den Fall? Müssen wir die Todesursache nochmal revidieren?“

Der Rechtsmediziner schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, Herr Krueger ist ganz sicher seinen Stichverletzungen erlegen. Ich fand es nur überaus interessant, vor allem im Zusammenhang mit den weiteren körperlichen Auffälligkeiten unseres Opfers, auf die mich Alberich freundlicherweise aufmerksam gemacht hat.“

„Was denn für weitere körperliche Auffälligkeiten?“

Thiel runzelte fragend die Stirn. Boerne zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und riss das Lenkrad nach links um, wobei er einem silbernen BMW entschieden die Vorfahrt nahm. Unter lautem Hupen und Reifengequietsche bogen sie in eine Dreißigerzone ein.

„Nun ja, das außergewöhnliche, fast reptilienartige Gebiss zum Beispiel.“

Boerne setzte einen Blinker nach links und fuhr nach rechts wieder aus der Dreißigerzone heraus.

„Und die Tatsache, dass der Herr wohl einen unheimlich guten Oralchirurgen oder eine angeborene, nicht chirurgisch schon im Säuglingsalter korrigierte Lingua Bifida hatte, ich habe keinerlei Vernarbung gefunden, nicht mal mikroskopisch kleine. Wissen Sie, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, mit einer gespaltenen Zunge auf die Welt zu kommen? Und vor allem, mit einer angeborenen gespaltenen Zunge aufzuwachsen? Die ist gleich Null!“

„Und Sie meinen jetzt, weil der Mann ein bisschen spitze Zähne und eine gespaltene Zunge hatte, ist da was faul an der ganzen Sache, ja?“

„Das ist ja noch nicht alles, was wir gefunden haben!“

„Ach nein?“

„Nein! Wissen Sie, was der Mann auf dem Rücken hatte?“

“Lassen Sie mich raten, ein Schlangentattoo.“

„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Nein, der hatte Schuppen.“

Boerne bremste abrupt vor einem Stoppschild. Thiel wurde im Beifahrersitz nach vorne geschleudert.

„Schuppen?“

Der Kommissar keuchte, setzte sich wieder richtig in den Sitz und richtete seinen Anschnallgurt.

„Naja, streng genommen handelt es sich um punktuelle hornhautartige Hautverdichtungen auf ungefähr sechzig Quadratzentimetern Fläche zwischen Nacken und Steißbein. Aber es sieht tatsächlich aus wie die Schuppen einer Eidechse, und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie man es schafft, sich Hornhaut auf dem Rücken zu zulegen.“

Boerne betrachtete die Flut an Autos auf der Straße vor ihnen und verzog ungeduldig die Mundwinkel. Thiel folgte seinem Blick und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Und was wollen Sie jetzt, was ich mache?“

„Na, ich will, dass Sie nochmal mit der Frau Staatsanwalt reden, ob es nicht möglich wäre, den Körper für Forschungszwecke…nun ja… ein wenig behalten zu können.“

Boerne trommelte verlegen mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad.

„Ich fürchte nämlich, ich habe es mir mit ihr diesbezüglich schon…gründlich verscherzt.“

Thiel lachte kurz und trocken auf.

„Ich soll bei der Klemm ein gutes Wort dafür einlegen, dass Sie noch mehr vom armen Herrn Krueger in Aspik einlegen und scheibchenweise unters Mikroskop nehmen können? Nee, bei aller Liebe, das regeln Sie mal schön selber.“

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel.“

Boerne setzte seinen Schmeichelton auf und legte den ersten Gang ein.

„Die Leiche wird am Ende doch sowieso nur eingeäschert.“

Er nutzte die überlegene Beschleunigungsfähigkeit des Ferraris, um sich mit einem gewagten Manöver in eine winzige Lücke zwischen zwei Autos zu quetschen. Thiel schloss die Augen.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass sich beim Fall Krueger kein Verwandter oder Bekannter gefunden hat, der ihn noch beerdigen wollte. Da ist es doch einerlei, ob ich vorher noch ein wenig…nun ja, an meinem fachweltlichen Ruf arbeite. Und außerdem kommen die Hirnscheiben nicht in _Aspik_.“

Boerne hielt mit einigem Gequietsche vor einer roten Ampel.

„Nein, tut mir leid.“

Thiel klopfte sich auf die Schenkel.

„Suchen Sie sich wen anders, um die Klemm für Sie weich zu klopfen. Und hier können Sie mich übrigens rauslassen.“

Ohne die Antwort des Professors abzuwarten, sprang Thiel aus dem Wagen. Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün.

„Thiel!“, schrie Boerne ihm hinterher. „Thiel ich war noch nicht fertig! Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nichts über die ungewöhnlich schweren – Thiel!“

Hinter Boerne, der immer noch an der Kreuzung stand, fing es an, laut zu hupen.

„Thiel!“

Der Kommissar drehte sich vor der Haustür von Nummer 5A um und deutete mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf seine Ohren.

„Ich kann Sie nicht mehr hören!“

Die ersten Autos fingen an, Boernes Luxusschlitten zu überholen. Grummelnd legte auch Boerne endlich den Gang ein und fuhr mit einem Rucken los, just in dem Moment, als die Ampel wieder gelb wurde.

„Das wird er noch bereuen, der Kommissar. Spätestens wenn das nächste Mal sein Wasserhahn kaputt geht.“

…

Eine halbe Stunde später war Frau Haller im Institut gerade dabei, die benutzten Instrumente zur Sterilisation einzusammeln, als der Professor grummelnd durch die Tür trat.

„Na, Chef?“, fragte Sie belustigt. „Kein Erfolg mit dem Kommissar?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte Boerne patzig.

„Kopf hoch Chef, das wird schon. Und Sie wissen ja – Liebe geht durch den Magen. Führen Sie denn Kommissar doch mal schick zum Essen aus, anstatt ihn immer auf dem Gang zu überfallen, dann würde er sich bestimmt doch noch zu einigem überreden lassen.“

„Alberich was soll dieser Quatsch denn.“

Boerne zog seine Handschuhe aus und schmiss sie in einem dramatischen Bogen auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Können Sie sich Thiel im Restaurant Giverny vorstellen? Oder im Al Gambero? Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass diese Etablissements einen gewissen Standard bei der Erscheinung der Gäste pflegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Herr Thiel einen einzigen passenden Anzug besitzt. Von adäquater Abendgarderobe mal ganz zu schweigen.“

Frau Haller lächelte ihren Chef verschmitzt an.

„Vielleicht hat er ja ein Cocktailkleid.“

„Was soll das denn für eine Anspielung sein?“

„Ach, ich dachte nur – irgendwas Schickes muss er ja haben. Und wenn kein Anzug, dann vielleicht…“

Boerne schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Alberich, Ihre Fantasie möchte ich haben. Meines Wissens besorgt er sich solche Kleidungsstücke immer im Kostümverleih. So, und jetzt muss ich ins Büro.“

„Aha?“

Frau Haller legte ihre Nierenschale weg und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was haben _Sie_ denn noch zu tun? Ich dachte, der Quartalbericht wäre schon abgeschickt?“

„Meine Güte Alberich, hier geht es doch nicht um irgendwelche lächerlichen Quartalberichte! Hier geht es um Wissenschaft!“

Boerne wedelte beim Reden aufgeregt mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum, was fast den Eindruck erweckte, er dirigiere ein unsichtbares Orchester.

„Wissenschaft?“

„Ja, Alberich, Wissenschaft! Forschung! Durchbrüche in der Erkenntnis! Ein weiterer Doktortitel! Dinge, von denen Sie vermutlich ihr Leben lang nur träumen werden!“

Boerne warf die Hände in die Luft und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Chef, handelt es sich bei Ihrem wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch zufällig um die außergewöhnlichen Befunde am Herrn Krueger? Da sollte ich Ihnen nämlich nochmal von der Frau Klemm ausrichten, dass die Leiche übermorgen abgeholt wird, es sei denn, Sie haben noch bahnbrechende und vor allem aber fallrelevante Erkenntnisse!“

Boerne zog mit lautem Krachen die Bürotür hinter sich zu.

„Fallrelevante Erkenntnisse. Pah!“

…

boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de **AN** j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de

BETREFF: Zweite Meinung

ANHANG: p1245.jpeg p1246.jpeg p1247.jpeg

Sehr geschätzter Herr Kollege Himmelsstreich,

Im Anhang finden Sie drei Bilder von mit Laser-Mikrotom angefertigten Präparaten, die allesamt vom Gehirn einer Leiche stammen, der am 12.10. dieses Jahres bei mir eingeliefert wurde. Bitte beachten Sie die mit roter Farbe markierten Anomalien in der Struktur der Hirnhaut. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir etwas derartiges in meiner langen Laufbahn am Institut noch nie untergekommen ist, und in Betracht des Alters dieser Leiche (21 Jahre) wirklich Rätsel aufgibt. Die einzige Erwähnung solcher Strukturen, die ich in der einschlägigen Fachliteratur gefunden habe, war eine Alzheimerpatientin, die 2003 im Rahmen einer Studie an der Uniklinik Mannheim untersucht wurde. Ich würde mich daher sehr über eine fachlich Einschätzung Ihrerseits freuen.

Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen,

Prof. Dr. Dr. K.-F. Boerne

Institut für Rechtsmedizin

Universität zu Münster

j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de **AN** boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de

RE: Zweite Meinung

ANHANG: Patient_598.2017.dox

Hallo KF,

So einen hatte ich auch mal auf dem Tisch (beziehungsweise in der Praxis), aber meiner war auch deutlich älter (Jahrgang 1912). Konnte mir auch nicht weiterhelfen, habe damals bei Prof. Koebenicken an der Charité nachgefragt. K hat Akte angesehen und weitergeschickt an Kollegen in Weimar, die haben sich aber nie bei mir gemeldet. Patient ist 2001 verstorben, habe aber die Akte mit Einverständnis der Angehörigen für eventuelle Forschungszwecke erhalten und schicke nun an dich weiter. Frag doch mal bei Koebenicken nach, der ist inzwischen im Ruhestand, wohnt in Duisburg glaub ich.

Sehen wir uns nächste Woche beim Golf?

LG Johannes

[boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de](mailto:boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de) **AN** [j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de](mailto:j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de)

RE:RE: Zweite Meinung

Geschätzter Herr Kollege Himmelsstreich,

Natürlich werde ich kommenden Samstag wie gewöhnlich im Klub anzutreffen sein. Auch einer kleinen Partie mit Ihnen wäre ich durchaus nicht abgeneigt. Die Patientenakte, die Sie mir geschickt haben, deckt sich bezüglich der Befunde fast vollständig mit denen meiner 21-Jährigen Leiche, was mir angesichts der Unterschieden im Alter und Lebenswandel der beiden Personen weitere Rätsel aufgibt.

Hätten Sie noch die Güte, mir die aktuelle Mailaddresse des Herrn Prof. Dr. Koebenicken zukommen zu lassen, sollte diese Ihnen bekannt sein?

Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen,

Prof. Dr. Dr. K.-F. Boerne

Institut für Rechtsmedizin

Universität zu Münster

[j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de](mailto:j.himmelsstreich@neuroklinik.de) **AN** [boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de](mailto:boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de)

RE:RE:RE: Zweite Meinung

Hallo KF,

Das freut mich zu hören! Ich hab leider kp wie die Mail geht, ich weiß nur von der ehemaligen Sekretärin vom Koebenicken, dass er jetzt im Ruhestand ist und in Duisburg irgendwas mit Bienen macht. Frau Meierleen arbeitet aber noch an der Charité die wird das sicher wissen. Ruf einfach bei der Neuro an und frag nach Karla.

Wir sehen uns dann Samstag!

LG Johannes

boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de **AN** herdikoebenicken@web.de

BETREFF: Bitten um fachliche Erleuchtung

ANHANG: p1245.jpeg p1246.jpeg p1247.jpeg

Hochgeehrter Herr Prof. Dr. Dr. Dr. Koebenicken,

Mein Name ist Prof. Dr. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Ich bin Leiter des Instituts für Rechtsmedizin an der Universität zu Münster, und seit Jahren ein glühender Bewunderer Ihres Schaffens. Ich habe Ihre Abhandlung über die Zusammenhänge zwischen neuronaler Dysplasie und dem Fortschreiten der Parkinson-Krankheit im Studium geradezu verschlungen, und ihre Doktorarbeit zur Methylalkoholvergiftung gehört seit jeher für meine Studenten zum Grundstoff.

Als ich vor kurzem von einem befreundeten Kollegen von Ihrem Gang in den Ruhestand hörte, war ich zutiefst erschüttert! Die Fachwelt verliert damit eine Koryphäe, einen wahren Meister seines Faches!

Ich hoffe nun, dass Sie mir die Anmaßung verziehen, Sie aus Ihrem wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu holen, um Sie mit meinen kleinlichen Problemen zu belästigen, aber mir wurde versichert, dass Sie die einzige Ansprechperson für diese spezielle Sache wären. Im Anhang finden Sie drei Bilder –drei Präparate, die vom Gehirn eines 21jährigen Mannes, der vor ungefähr 3 Wochen, am 12.10., mir zur Obduktion übergeben wurde, stammen. Seitdem bereiten mir die im Hirn des Toten gefundenen ‚blumenkohlartigen‘ Strukturen schlaflose Nächte.

In der einschlägigen Fachliteratur fand ich nur eine einzige Erwähnung dieses Phänomens, nämlich in dem Ihnen sicherlich bekannten Forschungsbericht der Uni Mannheim zu Zusammenhängen zwischen Apoplexia Cerebri und Morbus Alzheimer. Auch alle bisher kontaktierten Kollegen in der Neurologie konnten mit diesen Bildern nicht mehr abgewinnen als ich. Der Kollege Johannes Himmelsstreich, der Anfang 2000 einen Patienten mit ähnlichen Mustern in Behandlung hatte, hat mich schließlich an Sie verwiesen.

Ich hoffe, Sie halten mich nicht für anmaßend, dass ich Sie mit so einer Kleinigkeit belästige, aber die Frage nach der Ursache dieser Läsionen lässt mich nicht los. Ich freue mich daher auf eine Antwort von Ihnen.

Mit äußerst hochachtungsvollen Grüßen,

Prof. Dr. Dr. K.-F. Boerne

Institut für Rechtsmedizin

Universität zu Münster

[herdikoebenicken@web.de](mailto:herdikoebenicken@web.de) **AN** [boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de](mailto:boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de)

RE: Bitte um fachliche Erleuchtung

Sehr geehrter Prof Boerne,

Sie belästigen mich keineswegs mit Ihrem Anliegen, allerdings wüsste ich gerne, wer Ihnen meine private Email-Adresse gegeben hat. Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen bei Ihrer Angelegenheit allerdings nicht weiterhelfen. Ihre Bilder sehen zwar einigen, die ich im Zuge meiner Forschung analysiert habe, sehr ähnlich, aber ich leider muss ich Ihnen berichten, dass auch ich zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen bin. Leider kann ich Ihnen auch das bisschen an Ergebnissen, das ich habe, nicht zuschicken, da diese vor der Veröffentlichung vom Staat beschlagnahmt wurden. Ich habe mir allerdings die Freiheit genommen, Ihre Bilder an eine Kollegin weiter zu leiten, die in Weimar arbeitet und sie im Fall eines Falles an das zuständige Institut weiterleiten wird.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Dr. Koebenicken

[herdikoebenicken@web.de](mailto:herdikoebenicken@web.de) **AN** [drdjasdjana@info.de](mailto:drdjasdjana@info.de)

BETREFF: Thaumaturgische Läsionen?

ANHANG: p1245.jpeg p1246.jpeg p1247.jpeg

Hallo Frau Doktor Djasdjana,

Ich habe Ihnen im Anhang einige Bilder geschickt, die mir ein Kollege aus Münster hat zukommen lassen. Ich bin mir nicht zu 100% Prozent sicher, aber ich meine, sie sehen aus wie die des ehem. Oberscharführer Schultze, der vor etwa 15 Jahren bei Dr. Himmelsstreich in Behandlung war.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Dr. Koebenicken

[drdjasdjana@info.de](mailto:drdjasdjana@info.de) **AN** [herdikoebenicken@web.de](mailto:herdikoebenicken@web.de)

RE: Thaumaturgische Läsionen?

Hallo Dr. Koebenicken,

Die Bilder Ihres Kollegen sehen tatsächlich sehr verdächtig aus. Ich habe sie an Fr. Dr. Zjiwarig beim KDA in Meckenheim weitergeleitet und warte derzeit noch auf Rückmeldung.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Dr. Djasdjana

[drdjasdjana@info.de](mailto:drdjasdjana@info.de) **AN** [l.zjiwarig@bka.de](mailto:l.zjiwarig@bka.de)

BETREFF: Verdächtige Bilder

ANHANG: p1245.jpeg p1246.jpeg p1247.jpeg

Hallo Lulu,

die Bilder im Anhang hat mir der Dr. Herdi Koebenicken weitergeschickt, du weißt doch, der, dessen Freund damals den Oberscharführer Schultze in Behandlung hatte, also dieser Nazi da, der am Ende bei euch aufm Tisch gelandet ist? Ich hab mir die Fotos mal angeguckt und ich finde das sieht verdächtig nach dem Zeugs aus, was ihr da in eurer Monsterfabrik so untersucht 😉. Koebenicken meint, er hat die Bilder von nem Kollegen aus Münster. Klingt auf jeden Fall interessant, nicht?

Vergiss nicht, dass das Klassentreffen morgen ist und du mir deine roten Manolos mitbringen wolltest!

Bussi, Swetlana

[l.zjiwarig@bka.de](mailto:l.zjiwarig@bka.de) **AN** [drdjasdjana@info.de](mailto:drdjasdjana@info.de)

RE: Verdächtige Bilder

ANHANG: holgeristeinarsch.jpeg

Hi Swetlana,

Hab die Bilder der Weissbachmann gezeigt, die meint das sieht definitiv nach was für uns aus. Hab jetzt ne Mail an die Sommer geschrieben, die soll sich das mal angucken gehen.

Ich komm wsl etwas später als abgemacht weil mir Holger das Arschloch morgen nen Termin hat und ich jetzt deswegen den kompletten Bericht vom letzten Fall alleine fertig schreiben darf. Sitze morgen also noch MINDESTENS bis 5 im Institut, wenn dir das zu spät ist tuts mir Leid, aber du hättest auch einfach die Stelle bei uns in Meckenheim annehmen können, dann hättest du einfach bei mir zuhause klingeln und sie dir von Marc geben lassen können 😉

Wir sehen uns dann spätestens auf dem Klassentreffen!

Bussi & bis bald,

Lulu

[l.zjiwarig@bka.de](mailto:l.zjiwarig@bka.de) AN [v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de)

BETREFF: Möglicher Fall von thaumaturgischen Verletzungen am Hirn einer Leiche aus Münster

ANHANG: p1245.jpeg p1246.jpeg p1247.jpeg

Guten Tag Frau Sommer,

Diese Bilder wurden mir von einem Kollegen zugeschickt, der sie wiederum von einem Kollegen aus Münster bekommen hat. Wie Sie auf dem Bild klar erkennen können, sind die rot markierten Bereiche mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit thaumaturgisch verursachte Mikroläsionen, wie wir sie schon im Fall von ehem. Oberscharführer Heinrich Schultze und anderen Praktizierenden, die sich sozusagen energetisch überanstrengt haben, kennen. Deswegen sind Dr. Weissbachmann und ich uns einig, dass dieser Fall für das KDA an Interesse ist, und hoffen, dass Sie sich diesem annehmen.

Bitte halten Sie mich über weitere Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden, und Glückwunsch nochmal zum offiziellen Beginn ihrer Ausbildung!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Dr. Lucinta Zjiwarig, Gerichtsmedizin KDA

[V.sommer@bka.de](mailto:V.sommer@bka.de) **AN** [l.zjiwarig@bka.de](mailto:l.zjiwarig@bka.de)

RE: Möglicher Fall von thaumaturgischen Verletzungen am Hirn einer Leiche aus Münster

Hallo Dr. Zjiwarig,

Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche! Ich habe Ihre Mail an Herrn Winter weitergeleitet, da ich im Moment noch nicht befugt bin, alleine zu ermitteln. Natürlich halte ich Sie gerne auf dem laufenden, was weitere Entwicklungen betrifft!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Vanessa Sommer, Abteilung KDA

[v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de) **AN** [t.winter@bka.de](mailto:t.winter@bka.de)

BETREFF: Mail von letzter Woche

Hallo Tobias,

Hast du die Mail von Dr. Zjiwarig, die ich dir letzte Woche weitergeleitet hab, gelesen?

LG Vanessa

[t.winter@bka.de](mailto:t.winter@bka.de) **AN** [v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de)

RE: Mail von letzter Woche

Hallo Vanessa,

Welche Mail? Hab keine bekommen

LG Tobias

[v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de) **AN** [t.winter@bka.de](mailto:t.winter@bka.de)

RE:RE: Mail von letzter Woche

Hallo Tobias,

Ich habe dir letzte Woche eine Mail von Dr. Zjiwarig aus der Rechtsmedizin weitergeleitet. Im Anhang waren 3 Bilder von nem Hirn. Vielleicht hast du sie in nen Ordner verschoben und vergessen?

LG Vanessa

[t.winter@bka.de](mailto:t.winter@bka.de) **AN** [v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de)

RE:RE:RE: Mail von letzter Woche

Hallo Vanessa,

War im Spam Ordner. Mail spinnt zur Zeit. Rede nochmal mit der Chefin, bei sowas ist sie gern informiert. Pack aber schon mal deine Sachen mit Pech wird das ne längere Angelegenheit.

LG Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts zu diesem Abschnitt:  
> -alles an medizinischen Fakten ist recherchiert und komplett bullshitfrei, mit Ausnahme der Hornhautschuppen! Ich weiß jetzt mehr über Schlaganfall und den Unterschied zwischen Alzheimer und Demenz als ich jemals wissen wollte.  
> -die Untersuchungsmethode, die Boerne anwendet um das Gehirn näher zu beleuchten, ist auch kein Bullshit und mit einem Lasermikrotom, wie Boerne es anwendet, kann man so feine Schnitte anfertigen, dass mein Hauptrechercheaufwand sich tatsächlich darauf bezogen hat, wie zum Teufel man die Schnitte dann platt kriegt zum Fotografieren ohne sie kaputt zu machen (ich weiß es immer noch nicht) (und ja, bei einem nicht-Laser-Mikrotom wird das zu zerschnibbelnde Objekt tatsächlich in eine Art Gelee eingelegt).  
> -alle erwähnten Restaurants existieren wirklich und das Giverny ist tatsächlich das teuerste Restaurant, dessen Preise ich jemals auf Google angeschaut habe. Die haben eine Empfehlung von Michelin Plate. Aber Stern hin oder her, 111 Euro PRO PERSON für ein Abendmenü??!!! Da mach ichs doch lieber wie Thiel und hol mir ne Currywurst.  
> \- Boernes unangebracht schleimerischen Emails und die Stille-Post-Emailkette sind in den Top 3 der Szenen, die mir am Meisten Spaß zu schreiben gemacht haben in dieser Fic.


	2. Hexenjagd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boernes sturer Kopf hat Ergebnisse gebracht, und es rücken tatsächlich gleich mehrere Leute an, die sich mit diesen Blumenkohlstrukturen auskennen - nur vielleicht hätte unser aller liebster Rechtsmediziner seinen akademischen Übereifer mal ein wenig zügeln sollen, weil das, was diese Experten jetzt mit der Leiche machen? Das gefällt Boerne ganz und garnicht!  
> Thiel hat ja hauptsächlich damit zu tun, sich gegen Boernes Versuche, ihn zum Weiterermitteln zu bewegen zu wehren...und was diese komischen Leute von der KDA machen? Das wüssten wohl alle gerne...

„THIEL!“

Frau Klemms wütende Stimme hallte durch die Gänge. In den Büros klatschten mehrere Akten auf den Boden. In der Teeküche hörte man, wie eine Kaffeetasse vor Schreck fallengelassen wurde und auf den Fliesen zersprang.

Besagter Hauptkommissar selbst verschluckte sich an seinem Mettbrötchen und sah sich panisch hustend nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„THIEL!“

Zu spät. Frau Klemm stand in der Tür des Büros und versperrte damit alle Ausgänge. Die Praktikantinnen aus dem Vorzimmer hatten sich wohlweißlich schon lange verdrückt.

„Frau Staatsanwalt! Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?“

Frau Klemm zog mit zitternden Händen eine Schachtel Zigaretten und ihr Feuerzeug aus der Handtasche.

„Herr Hauptkommissar Thiel, können Sie mir erklären, warum IHRE SCHEIß LEICHE, von der Sie mir VERSICHERT haben, dass sowohl die Todesursache als auch der Mörder ABSOLUT EINDEUTIG BESTIMMT waren die VERDAMMT KDA AUF DEN PLAN RUFT?!“

Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm hektisch einen Zug.

„Frau Staatanwalt, könnten Sie das bitte…“

„Nein, ich kann nicht! Die KDA, Thiel! _Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?_ Haben Sie auch nur die _allergeringste_ Ahnung, was für eine bürokratische Hölle sich da auf uns zu bewegt?“

„Ja, also, ehrlich gesagt…nein?“

Frau Klemm lehnte sich nach vorne. Thiel versuchte unauffällig hinter dem Stapel Aktenordner auf seinem Schreibtisch Schutz zu suchen. Frau Klemm lehnte sich weiter vor.

„KDA. Komplexe und diffuse Angelegenheiten.“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Wissen Sie, worum die sich kümmern?“

„Komplexe…und…diffuse…Angelegenheiten?“

„KOMPLEXE und DIFFUSE Angelegenheiten!“

Die Staatsanwältin drehte sich weg und paffte verbissen.

„Und das heißt: Komplexe und diffuse Ermittlungen! Komplexe und diffuse Formulare! Komplexe und diffuse Gerichtsverhandlungen! Aber vor allem, Herr Thiel, geht es um _komplexe und diffuse Angelegenheiten_. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?!“

„Ja, also, ehrlich gesagt –“

Nervös schob Thiel die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch herum.

„-also, um…um welchen Fall geht es denn überhaupt?“

Frau Klemm öffnete das Fenster im Büro, schnippte den Zigarettenstummel hinaus und zündete sich eine neue an.

„Der Fall Artaios Krueger.“

„Doch nicht etwa dieser Grufti, weswegen Boerne das ganze Institut abgeriegelt hat und wegen dem wir jetzt den Streit mit dem Krematorium am Hals haben?“

„Genau der.“

„Ach du scheiße.“

Thiel sprang von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und hastete auf den Gang.

„Thiel! Wo wollen Sie denn hin!“

„Na zu Boerne natürlich!“

…

„Ich VERBIETE mir diese Behandlung! Wissen Sie überhaupt, wer ich bin?! Ich bin der Leiter dieses Institutes! Ich bin hier der erste Rechtsmediziner! Das hier ist MEIN Obduktionssaal! Und MEIN Büro! Sie sind ÜBERHAUPT NICHT BEFUGT – Nehmen Sie Ihre Hände da weg! Wissen Sie, was Sie hier anrichten?! Nein, ich werde NICHT das Gebäude verlassen, ich bin mitten bei der Arbeit!“

Boerne schrie mit hochrotem, vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht in voller Lautstärke durch den Obduktionssaal. Der junge Mann in Jeans und Camouflagejacke, der den Rechtsmediziner am Arm gepackt hielt, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ist mir im Moment gleich wer Sie sind. Wir haben Order, die Leiche zu beschlagnahmen und den Obduktionssaal zu räumen. Und das mache ich jetzt.“

Eine ähnlich gekleidete junge Frau begann, die Instrumente auf dem Tisch in eine Nierenschale zu sammeln.

„Was ist den HIER los?!“

Frau Haller stand wie erstarrt in der Tür, eine offene Packung AA Batterien in der Hand.

„Chef? Wer sind diese Leute?“

Ein großgewachsener Mann, der dabei gewesen war, die Akten auf dem Schreibtisch in Boernes Büro durcheinander zu bringen, steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und wedelte mit einem laminierten Ausweis.

„Abteilung KDA, Besondere Umstände!“

„Alberich! Diese Herrschaften wollen uns das Institut wegnehmen!“

„Ach, komm, so schlimm werd’s schon ned werden.“

Der Mann hatte augenscheinlich seine Aktendurchwälzung beendet und schlenderte in den Obduktionssaal.

„Mir sind ja hauptsäschlich hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts gefährlisches rumwabert bis die Frau Doktor kommt.“

„Also ich wüsste wirklich nicht was hier GEFÄHRLICHES-“, setzte Frau Haller an, und wurde prompt von Boerne unterbrochen.

„In MEINEM Institut?! Also ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie HIER nichts von dem finden werden, was Sie suchen! Was soll das überhaupt sein, dieses abstrakte Gefährliche?! Glauben Sie nicht, dass es einfacher für Sie wäre, wenn Sie mich einfach fragen würden, ob ich weiß, wo es ist, anstatt hier alles auf den Kopf zu stellen?! LASSEN SIE DIE FINGER VON FRAU SIEBERSBERG!“

Die junge Frau, die augenscheinlich damit fertig war, die Instrumente einzusammeln und gerade nach dem Tuch gegriffen hatte, das die Leiche von der Hüfte abwärts bedeckte, hob entschuldigend die Hände. Der Mann aus dem Büro seufzte.

„So bringt das doch nichts.“

Er legte den Arm um Boernes Schultern und begann, ihn bestimmt auf den Ausgang des Institutes zu zu bugsieren.

„Wissen Sie was Meister, mir beide mir unterhalten uns jetztemal ein bisschen über ihre Leichen und Ihr Institut bis der Herr Winter und die Frau Sommer endlich mal auftauche, hoffentlich mit der Frau Doktor Weissbachmann im Gepäck. Frau Alberich- “

„Haller.“

„Frau Haller, wenn Sie mitkommen würden, das wäre sehr liebenswürdich.“

Unter lautstarkem Protest drückte der Mann Boerne auf einen Stuhl auf dem Gang. Frau Haller, die ihnen gefolgt war, setzte sich daneben, immer noch mit der Packung Batterien in der Hand.

„Meine Güte Alberich, geben Sie schon her.“

Boerne nahm sie ihr ab und stopfte sie frustriert in seine Kitteltasche.

„So, ich denke, mir sollten uns erstemal alle vorstellen.“

Der Mann zog wieder seinen Ausweis hervor.

„Elton Schuster. Ich bin beim KDA, aber nicht bei die Ermittlungen, sondern bei den Besonderen Umständen. Mir kümmern uns sozusagen um de ganze Drecksarbeit. Und um de Explosionen, wenn mal was Gefährliches weg muss oder der Herr Sommer mal wieder ne Bombe finded. Und Sie sind?“

„Ähm…Silke Haller, Gerichtsmedizinische Assistentin.“

Perplex schüttelte Frau Haller die Hand, die Elton ihr entgegenstreckte.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Gerichtsmedizinische Assistentin sagen Sie? Na, das wird die Frau Doktor aber freuen, ihr Assistent ist nämlich gestern grade krank geworden und wie es aussieht, muss sie doch nochamal ran. Sie haben nicht zufällig ooch bei der Obduktion vom Artaios Krueger assistiert?“

„Doch? Warum fragen Sie?“

„Das passt dann ja wunderbar! Würden Sie denn-“

„Jetzt reichts aber wirklich!“

Boerne sprang vom Stuhl auf.

„Erst unterbrechen Sie meine Obduktion, dann stellen Sie mein Büro auf den Kopf, und dann versuchen Sie auch noch, mir meine Assistentin – Thiel!“

Gerade war der Kommissar schwer atmend um die Ecke gebogen und hastete auf sie zu.

„Thiel! Diese Herren wollen mir meine –“

„Sind Sie von der KDA?“

„Thiel, so hören Sie mir doch zu, diese Leute haben mir –“

„Elton Schuster, Besondere Umstände. Mir machen-“

„Jaja, Sie machen die Drecksarbeit und die Explosionen, ist mir doch schnuppe! Thiel, die wollen mir mein Institut wegnehmen!“

Der Kommissar beugte sich keuchend nach vorne.

„Ja, Boerne, das hatte ich schon gehört. Deswegen bin ich ja auch da.“

„Wunderbar! Geradezu exzellent! Dann machen Sie sich mal gleich an die Arbeit und geleiten Sie diese Herrschaften nach draußen! Thiel, wissen Sie, was die in meinem Obduktionssaal angerichtet haben? Das reinste Fiasko! Ich werde Wochen brauchen, bis ich die Akten -“

„Boerne, Sie haben da was missverstanden.“

Thiel richtete sich auf.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um die Damen und Herren davon ab zu halten, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Ich bin hier, weil ich genau weiß, wie Sie mit Ihrem Institut sind und ich verhindern wollte, dass ich Sie am Ende noch in Handschellen abführen muss.“

„Wie bitte?“

Boerne schnappte konsterniert nach Luft, was an einen Fisch außer Wasser erinnerte.

„Sie sind weshalb hier? Sagen Sie, geht es Ihnen gut, Thiel? Sie erwarten allen Ernstes, dass ich das einfach so – also, dass ich mein Institut mal eben- mal eben einfach diesen, diesen Grobianen übergebe?“

„Na, das erwarte ich eben gerade nicht, und genau deswegen bin ich ja hier.“

„Ach, da ist ja endlich der Herr Winter! Und mit der Kollegin Sommer und der Frau Doktor dabei, na das ist ja super, dann können wir gleich mal vernünftich über die Sache reden!“

Elton, der mit Frau Haller neben den beiden Männern gestanden und dem Streit gelauscht hatte, drehte sich erleichtert zu der Gruppe, die auf sie zu den Gang entlang geschlendert kam. Sie bestand aus einer kleinen drahtigen Frau, die einen großen schwarzen Arztkoffer schleppte, einer kräftigen Brünette, die wohl versucht hatte, ihre wilden Locken in einem streng geflochtenem Zopf zu bändigen, der sich aber größtenteils aufgelöst hatte, und einem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann mit etwas saurem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, nehme ich an?“, fragte die Frau mit dem Arztkoffer.

Aus der Nähe erkannte man ihren fast irre glänzenden Blick. Er ähnelte stark dem Blick, den Boerne immer trug, wenn er sich einmal wieder in Ermittlungen einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Doktor Carmilla Weissbachmann. Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher Ihre letzte Publikation im Journal of Medicine überflogen und ich muss sagen, das Thema war ja wunderbar, aber die Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen Sie auf Basis dieser einigen wenigen Fälle kommen, sind wirklich ein wenig weit hergeholt. Wenn ich damals im Studium eine Studie mit der Probengröße abgegeben und dann die Behauptungen aufgestellt hätte, die Sie aufgestellt haben, hätte man mich ins erste Semester zurückversetzt.“

Boerne wurde rot im Gesicht und setzte gerade zur Erwiderung an, als ihm der junge Mann zuvorkam.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Doktor Weissbachmann, Herr Professor. Sie ist immer so, nur normalerweise lassen wir sie nicht aus ihrem Obduktionssaal raus.“

Er streckte Boerne die Hand entgegen.

„Tobias Winter, KDA.“

Er deutete auf die Brünette.

„Das ist meine Kollegin, Vanessa Sommer. Die Frau Doktor hat sich ja schon vorgestellt. Sie sind der leitende Rechtsmediziner?“

„Der bin ich in der Tat.“

Boerne schüttelte seine Hand. Er klang immer noch äußerst affrontiert.

„Äh, ja, und ich bin Thiel. Hauptkommissar Thiel.“

Thiel schüttelte reihum alle Hände.

„Die Frau Staatsanwalt meinte, es geht um die Leiche von Artaios Krueger?“

„Schön, dass ich das auch mal erfahre.“, zischte Boerne.

„Ja, wenn Sie vorhin nicht so ein Towabou gemacht hätten hätte ich noch Zeit gehabt es Ihnen zu sagen, bevor die Herrschaften angekommen sind.“, zischte Thiel zurück.

„Ja, Artaios Krueger. Ich möchte die Leiche inspizieren. Wo sind Ihre Kühltruhen?“

Dr Weissbachmanns Augen glitzerten hungrig.

„Hören Sie mal, Frau Kollegin, ich werde Ihnen sicher nicht einfach mir nichts dir nichts-“

„Sie muss leider. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären?“, mischte sich Herr Winter ein.

„Wenns denn wirklich sein muss.“

Boerne warf Thiel einen flehenden Blick zu. Thiel nickte entschuldigend.

Frau Haller seufzte.

„Gleich hier entlang. Wenn wir noch schnell im Büro vorbei gehen, kann ich Ihnen gleich auch die Akte raussuchen.“

„Alberich! Verraten Sie mich etwa für diese –“

„Ich komm ooch gleich mit.“, meldete sich Elton zu Wort. „Dann kann ich meine Leude gleich einsammeln, die sollten inzwischen mal fertig sein. Und ihr könnt euch ooch gleich ungestört unterhalden.“

„Ungestört unterhalten. Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten. Ihre Truppe hat mir mein ganzes Institut verwüstet!“, fing Boerne wieder an zu zetern. „Und das ohne guten Grund! Ich fordere, dass Sie alle abziehen und mich meine Arbeit machen lassen!“

„Ich hab jetzt schon Migräne.“, flüsterte Herr Winter. Seine Kollegin unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schnauben.

„Was war das?“, fragte Thiel.

„Nichts, nichts.“, erwiderte Herr Winter ausweichend. Frau Sommer bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Mit einem Schlag war Boerne ganz der besorgte Gentleman.

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser holen? Oder ein Hustenbonbon? Ich glaube, ich hab in der Büroschublade noch welche.“

Frau Sommer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, aber es geht schon wieder.“

Für einen Moment standen alle stillschweigend im Kreis.

„Ja, also, ob Sie wieder in Ihr Institut zurück können hängt davon ab, was die Frau Doktor findet und in welche Richtung dementsprechend unsere Ermittlungen gehen werden.“, meinte Herr Winter schließlich.

„Aha. Und in was für Richtungen könnten Ihre Ermittlungen denn gehen?“, fragte Thiel, der bemerkt hatte, wie Boerne wieder tief Luft holte, schnell.

„Das kommt wie gesagt auf Frau Doktor Weissbachmanns Befunde an.“

Herr Winter kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht genau sagen, wonach wir suchen, aber wenn die Frau Doktor nichts findet haben Sie heute Abend ihr Institut zurück.“

„Und wenn nicht?“

„Tja, dann…“

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Gerichtsmedizin und Frau Haller streckte den Kopf auf den Gang.

„Herr Winter? Die Frau Doktor meint, sie bräuchte Sie zur Bestätigung einer Infraktion.“

Herr Winter seufzte, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, und folgte ihr.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Bestätigung einer Infraktion?“

Sobald die Tür sich schloss drehte Boerne sich zu Frau Sommer.

„Ist das was gutes?“

„Eher nicht.“

Frau Sommer klang ein wenig zerknirscht.

„Wenn die Frau Doktor jemanden zur Bestätigung sucht, heißt das, dass sie schon der Meinung ist, dass eine Infraktion vor liegt. Und wenn nach so langer Zeit noch Spuren an der Leiche spürbar sind, dann war das wirklich nichts Kleines. Normalerweise sind nämlich sämtliche Spuren von, äähm…sind sämtliche Spuren in organischer Materie nach wenigen Tagen schon nicht mehr nachweisbar.“

„Sagen Sie mal, verstehen Sie das, Boerne? Infraktionen? Ist das ein neuartiges Gift oder ähnliches oder warum hab ich den Begriff noch nie von Ihnen gehört?“

Boerne hatte die Brille abgenommen und schielte Frau Sommer aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Nein, Thiel, von einer derartigen Sache habe ich auch noch nie gehört. Ich frage mich, ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt zwischen diesen komischen Begriffen und den Funden, die ich im Hirn des Toten gemacht habe –“

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder. Herr Winter trat zurück auf den Gang. Er sah ein wenig grün im Gesicht aus.

„Also auf den Anblick dieser Hirnscheiben auf Glasplatten hätte ich gerne verzichten können.“, meinte er. Und zu Boerne gewandt: „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist noch dringender, als wir wegen den Bildern, die wir bekommen haben, sowieso schon vermutet hatten. Die Frau Doktor will sofort nochmal neue…Hirnschnitte…anfertigen und so wie es aussieht, werden Sie Ihren Obduktionssaal noch mindestens die nächsten drei Tage nicht betreten können. Ach ja, und wir müssen die Leiche beschlagnahmen. Und den ganzen Fall. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, mir den Schlüssel für das Kühlfach zu geben?“

„Die haben alle denselben Schlüssel.“, presste Boerne zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Herr Winter seufzte.

„Dann werden wir wohl oder übel das ganze Institut abriegeln müssen. Tut mir leid.“

Boerne wurde vor Wut bleich im Gesicht, zog aber seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und drückte ihn Frau Sommer in die Hand, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte im Stechschritt aus dem Gebäude, wobei er um ein Haar mit einer uniformierten Streifenpolizistin zusammenstieß.

Herr Winter, Frau Sommer und Thiel sahen ihm schweigend nach.

„Ist der immer so?“, fragte Frau Sommer als Boerne endgültig außer Sicht war.

„Ja.“

Thiel steckte ein wenig verlegen die Hände in die Westentaschen.

„Aber zu seiner Verteidigung, normalerweise wird er auch nicht von einem Trupp in Camouflagejacken aus der Arbeit gerissen, der ihm dann eröffnet, dass sein Institut beschlagnahmt wird. Also, in Anbetracht der Umstände war das noch ziemlich mild, was Sie da gesehen haben.“

Kurz herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Thiel sah zwischen Herrn Winter und Frau Sommer hin und her.

„Sie wollen bestimmt gleich die Akte…“

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre das Beste.“

Frau Sommer nickte zustimmend.

„Wo geht es zum – “

„Gleich hier entlang.“

…

Oben vor dem Fahrstuhl wartete Frau Klemm schon auf sie.

„Ach, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich schon gefunden! Herr Tobias Winter und Frau Vanessa Sommer, nehme ich an?“

Die beiden nickten freundlich. Wieder wurden reihum Hände geschüttelt.

„Wilhelmine Klemm mein Name, ich bin die zuständige Staatsanwältin. Ich hatte gehofft, noch mal mit Ihnen dreien sprechen zu können, bevor Sie dann richtig loslegen.“

Frau Klemm scheuchte sie in einen leeren Konferenzraum und schloss bestimmt hinter ihnen die Tür.

„Es geht um den Öffentlichkeitsaspekt Ihrer Arbeit. Ich habe nämlich ein wenig unter Kollegen herumtelefoniert und mir wurde von einer Menge Vorfälle berichtet, die der Presse im Nachhinein _sehr_ schwer zu erklären waren. Und _ja_ , ich habe auch von der Sache im Allgäu mit der Massenhypnose gehört.“

Bei dem Wort ‚Allgäu‘ zuckte Herr Winter sichtbar zusammen. Seine Partnerin sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.

Thiel schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung, habe ich mich da gerade verhört? Haben Sie wirklich gerade ‚Massenhypnose‘ gesagt?“

„Thiel, zu Ihnen komme ich gleich.“

„‘tschuldigung.“

„Also, um nochmal zum Thema zurück zu kommen: Ich möchte Sie beide um größtmögliche Diskretion während der Ermittlungen bitten. Versuchen Sie bitte, so wenig Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, der sich der Presse gegenüber nicht gut mit dem alltäglichen kriminellen Geschehen in der Stadt wegerklären lässt.“

Frau Klemm sah ihnen fest in die Augen. Alle drei mussten schlucken.

„Mir wurde gesagt, Sie haben gewöhnlich genau deswegen eine Liaison im örtlichen Präsidium?“

Frau Sommer und Herr Winter nickten.

„Gut. Zu diesem Zweck wird Ihnen während Sie hier sind Hauptkommissar Thiel abgestellt. Thiel, alle Ihre offenen Fälle werden unter den Kollegen distribuiert. Ihre erste Priorität ist es bitte, die beiden hier bei Ihren Ermittlungen zu unterstützen und ich bitte Sie _inständigst_ Thiel, halten Sie Boerne da um jeden Preis raus. Nicht auszumalen, was er in so einer Situation anrichten würde. Frau Krusenstern ist noch im Urlaub?“

„Ja, bis Montag nächste Woche.“

„Wunderbar, dann gibt es ja auch gleich einen freien Schreibtisch, den die Kollegen nutzen können.“

Frau Klemm fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Haare und zupfte ihre Bluse zurecht.

„Dann wäre das ja ausreichend geklärt. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben – ich bin in meinem Büro.“

Und damit rauschte sie wieder zur Tür hinaus.

„Na die ist ja ne Nummer.“, bemerkte Herr Winter trocken.

Ein Handy klingelte.

„Oh, das wird meins sein!“

Frau Sommer zog ihr Smartphone aus der Handtasche und wischte einmal über den Bildschirm.

„Doktor Weissbachmann. Das sind bestimmt die ersten Ergebnisse der Leichenschau. Ich geh dann mal runter nachgucken.“

Thiel deutete in Richtung seines Büros.

„Ich suche in der Zwischenzeit schon mal die Akte für Ihren Kollegen raus.“

Herr Winter folgte ihm über den Gang. Thiel öffnete die Bürotür, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr den Rechner hoch. Der fremde Polizist stellte sich hinter ihn und beobachte, wie er die Datei öffnete.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, Ihre Kollegin.“, meinte Thiel.

Herr Winter seufzte.

„Nein, sie ist einfach nur neu bei uns und das ist ihr erster echter Fall. Das gibt sich noch, glauben Sie mir.“

...

„Och nööö.“

Es war viertel nach acht Uhr abends, und Boerne stand vor Thiels Wohnung.

„Wenn Sie keinen Besuch empfangen wollen, warum gehen Sie dann an die Tür?“

Der Kommissar zupfte resigniert an seinem St. Pauli Schal.

„Als es geklingelt hat, hab ich gehofft, es ist der Pizzabote mit meiner Bestellung und nicht mein nerviger Vermieter, den ich heute schon den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit gesehen habe.“

„Und da gehen Sie so zur Tür?“

Boerne deutete auf Thiels Outfit, das aus St Pauli Socken, dem St. Pauli Shirt, dass wegen Boerne damals in der Wäsche eingegangen war, St. Pauli Schal, St. Pauli Mütze und einem Paar ausgeleierter Boxershorts bestand.

„Hab mir Ketchup auf die letzte saubere Hose geschüttet und überhaupt, was geht Sie das an, wie ich meine Tür öffne? Hee, was soll das, ich hab Sie nicht eingeladen!“

Boerne beachtete ihn nicht und drängte sich an Thiel vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Und was wollen Sie eigentlich hier? Es ist heut geschlossene Gesellschaft, nur ich und mein Fernseher!“

Boerne war inzwischen in die Küche gelaufen und durchwühlte Thiels Besteckschublade.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich hab Ihnen Bier mitgebracht. Und einen schönen Wein für mich. Zwar schon die zweite Flasche des Abends, aber die Erste war zum Essen und außerdem Weißwein, also zählt die nicht. Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie keinen vernünftigen Korkenzieher im Haus?“

Thiel seufzte, ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte einen kleinen silbernen Korkenzieher aus dem Regal hinter dem Sofa.

„Hier, bitte.“

„Danke.“

Boerne zog geschickt den Korken aus der Flasche und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen. Thiel friemelte mit dem benutzten Buttermesser, das auf dem Esstisch lag, den Kronkorken von einer der mitgebrachten Bierflaschen und setzte sich mit einem Ächzen neben Boerne.

„Ein Liter Wein, aber kein Glas dazu? Trinken Sie heute aus der Flasche?“

„Ja.“

„Was, ernsthaft?“

Boerne nahm einen langen Zug.

„Ja, ernsthaft.“

„Oha. Wirklich so schlimm, die Sache mit Ihrem Institut?“

Boerne nahm sich dir Brille ab und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Thiel, haben Sie auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit in diesem Institut steckt?“

„Klar.“

Thiel nahm einen Zug aus der Bierflasche.

„Schließlich bin ich an einem nicht unerheblichen Teil dieser Arbeit beteiligt.“

„Stimmt, wie konnte ich das vergessen.“

Boerne seufzte und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Die kleinen Fältchen um seinen Mund und auf seiner Stirn wirkten mit einem Mal wie tiefe Krater. 

„Wissen Sie was? Ich habe keine Lust, jetzt darüber zu reden. Lassen Sie uns zusammen Fußball gucken. Ich nehme an, Sie haben das Spiel von heute Nachmittag aufgenommen?“

Thiel schaltete den Fernseher an.

„Aber nur, wenn Sie die Pizza bezahlen.“

Auf dem Bildschirm liefen die Mannschaften unter Jubel von den Fans auf den Platz. Thiel trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Boerne starrte mit leerem Blick auf das vergilbte Etikett seiner Weinflasche.

Es klingelte.

Thiel stupste Boerne mit dem Ellenbogen an.

Boerne stellte seine Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab und ging zur Tür. Er kam mit einem Pizzakarton und mehreren Tüten Knabberzeug wieder.

„Ich bin nochmal schnell zu mir rüber und hab ein bisschen was mitgebracht.“

Er sah auf den Bildschirm.

„Meine Güte, ist es immer noch nicht losgegangen?“

„Psscht! Ich will die Mannschaftsaufstellung mitbekommen!“

„Schon gut, schon gut!“

Boerne riss eine Tüte Erdnussflips auf.

„Psscht, hab ich gesagt!“

„Ich brauche aber was zu knabbern! Ich kann nicht Film gucken, ohne was zu knabbern!“

„Ja, das weiß ich!“, grummelte Thiel. „Aber müssen Sie dabei unbedingt so laut sein, dass man kein Wort mehr versteht von dem was die sagen?“

Die Mannschaften nahmen ihre Positionen auf dem Feld ein. Der Schiedsrichter betrat das Feld und legte den Ball ab.

„Die sagen doch-“, setzte Boerne an.

„Pscht!“, zischte Thiel. „Anstoß!“

Beleidigt nahm Boerne noch einen Zug aus seiner Flasche und stopfte sich ein Stück Pizza in den Mund.

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde eine Münze geworfen. St. Pauli gewann den Anstoß, vergeigte gleich den ersten Pass, und verlor den Ball an die gegnerische Mannschaft, die sich sofort auf ihr Tor zu bewegte.

Thiel stöhnte gequält.

„Fängt ja nicht so gut an, Ihr Spiel.“, nuschelte Boerne durch die Pizza durch.

„Ach, seien Sie doch still.“

Thiel schnappte sich frustriert zwei Stücke von der Pizza, die er wie ein Sandwich auf der Käseseite zusammendrückte, und beobachtete, wie der Spielstand in der zweiten Minute zu 1 zu 0 für die Gegner wechselte.

„Also bei den Essgewohnheiten wundert mich ihre leichte Adipositas ja gar nicht.“

Boerne riss noch eine Tüte Paprikachips auf und stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund.

„Was ist denn eigentlich aus dieser Diät geworden, die sie letzten Sommer angefangen hatten? Die hatten Sie ja eine ganze Weile knallhart durchgezogen, was ist denn passiert, dass Sie damit aufgehört haben?“

Thiel grunzte nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Bildschirm.

„Also, ich muss Ihnen ja gestehen, dass ich von Anfang an die Tage gezählt hatte, bis Sie wieder zur Vernunft kommen.“

Boerne stopfte sich eine weiter Handvoll Chips in den Mund und redete durch die Krümel weiter.

„Ich als Mediziner weiß nämlich, welche verheerenden Wirkungen solche Crashdiäten auf den Organismus haben.“

„Ach, wissen Sie das?“

„In der Tat.“

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde ein Verteidiger des St Pauli böse gefoult. Thiel verzog das Gesicht, als währe er derjenige gewesen, der verdreht auf dem Rasen gelandet wäre.

„Wollen Sie gar nicht fragen, welche Folgen das sind?“

„Nein.“

„Na gut.“

Boerne verschränkte beleidigt die Arme und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Die Flasche leerte sich besorgniserregend schnell.

Dem Spieler wurde ein Freistoß zugesprochen. Thiel lehnte sich gespannt vor. Boerne tat es ihm gleich und guckte verwirrt auf den Bildschirm.

„Was passiert da gerade?“

„Freistoß.“

Thiel nahm geistesabwesend einen Erdnussflip aus der offenen Packung.

„Wegen dem Foul vorhin.“

„Aha. Hab ich offenbar verpasst.“

Der Freistoß wurde ausgeführt, und plötzlich bewegt sich der St Pauli geschlossen auf das Tor der Gegner zu. Sie hatten freie Bahn, der Torwart hastete unsicher hin und her, dann der Schuss und-

„Wie sind die eigentlich so, die von der KDA?“

„MENSCH BOERNE!“

„Was?“

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde die Latte nochmal abgespielt. Und dann nochmal, aber diesmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Und dann nochmal, aber diesmal in Zeitlupe und mit fiesen Kommentaren von den Moderatoren.

„Da sehen Sie’s sowieso nochmal, ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie sich so aufregen!“

Frustriert stellte Thiel seine Flasche ab.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten nicht darüber reden!“

Boerne seufzte in seinen Wein.

„Sie haben ja Recht. Es bringt nichts, sich jetzt noch weiter damit zu beschäftigen.“

„Schön, dass Sie das auch so-“

„Aber andererseits!“

Boerne drehte sich abrupt zu Thiel.

„Andererseits ist es mein Institut! Und meine Leiche! Und wer weiß, was diese schreckliche Person mit Alberichs Hilfe da alles anstellt!“

„Also, ich glaube, Sie steigern sich da in was rein. Bestimmt ist diese Doktor Weissenseemann –“

„Weissbachmann.“

„-meinetwegen, dann halt Weissbachmann - eine ganz kompetente Person.“, versuchte Thiel den Professor zu beruhigen.

„Pah!“

Boerne trank mit dunkler Miene noch einen großen Schluck Wein. Die Flasche war schon fast halb leer.

„Wissen Sie, worüber die promoviert hat? Langzeitliche Auswirkungen von Tanninvergiftungen auf den Herzmuskel.“

Thiel verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ach, und worüber haben _Sie_ denn ihre Doktorarbeit geschrieben?“

„Über was mit wissenschaftlicher und praktischer Relevanz, natürlich. Neue Methoden der DNA-Untersuchung und deren Anwendungsmöglichkeiten in der Kriminalistik. Nicht so ein Wischiwaschi Thema.“

Boerne hob wieder die Flasche zum Mund.

„Wissen Sie was ich denke Sie sollten mal ‘n bisschen langsam machen mit dem Wein, Sie haben schon die halbe Flasche intus und es ist noch nicht einmal Halbzeit.“

Thiel klang ein wenig besorgt.

„Der war doch bestimmt teuer, oder? Den wollen Sie doch sicher nicht einfach so runterkippen.“

„Mein Gott, Sie haben Recht.“

Boerne starrte entsetzt auf das Flaschenetikett, als hätte er es gerade erst zum ersten Mal gesehen.

„Das ist ein 1995er Chateauneuf-du-Pape aus Beaucastel, das ist eine hundertsechzig Euro Flasche, was mache ich denn hier? Ich muss gleich ein vernünftiges Glas holen. Und einen- einen Dekanter.“

Boerne versuchte, aufzustehen, und fiel fast mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Couchtisch.

„Meine Güte!“

Thiel hatte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig abgefangen.

„Sie haben ja schon ganz schön einen sitzen.“

„Ja.“

Boerne guckte unglücklich auf die Flasche.

„Blöder Wein.“

Thiel seufzte resigniert.

„Na gut, wissen Sie was, Sie stellen den einfach mal hier ab und ich hol Ihnen gleich ein Glas von drüben rüber. In ner viertel Stunde ist eh Halbzeit.“

„Aber ein vernünftiges Bordeauxglas, ja? Kein blödes Universalglas.“

„Ja ja. Jetzt geben Sie die Flasche her und halten den Mund.“

Thiel rammte mit Kraft den Korken in den Flaschenhals. Inzwischen stand das Spiel 1 zu 1.

„Mist.“, grummelte er. „Jetzt haben wir wegen Ihrem bescheuerten Glas das Tor verpasst.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Hauptsache, es gab eins.“

Gute zehn Minuten lang waren nur das Publikum auf dem Bildschirm und der Kommentator zu hören. Dann war Halbzeit.

Der Kommissar stand auf.

„Na, dann geben se mal Ihre Schlüssel her.“

„Hier. Und Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne hatte sich in der Ecke des kleinen Sofas zusammengerollt und beobachtete mit leidendem Ausdruck den Bildschirm.

„Bringen Sie auch etwas Schokolade mit? Im Schrank links beim Kaffee.“

„Sonst keine Extrawünsche?“

Thiel schlurfte grummelnd rüber in die Wohnung des anderen. Boerne schnappte sich inzwischen die fadenscheinige Decke, die über dem Rücken des Sofas hing, und wickelte sich darin ein.

„Da, bitte.“

Thiel war zurückgekommen und warf eine Packung nicaraguaischer Edelschokolade auf den Tisch.

„Ihr Glas.“

Boerne wickelte sich ein Stück weit wieder aus der Decke, um die Schokoladenpackung aufzureißen und Thiel das Glas abzunehmen.

„Das ist ein Chardonnayglas.“, meckerte er. „Das Sie ein Bordeauxglas nicht von einem Universalglas unterscheiden können verstehe ich ja noch, aber der Unterschied zwischen einem Weißwein- und einem Rotweinglas ist doch bekannt. Das ist doch Allgemeinbildung.“

„Na, nun stellen se sich mal nicht so an.“

Thiel ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und schnappte sich noch ein Stück Pizza.

„Vorhin haben Sie das Zeug noch aus der Flasche getrunken.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

Borne stopfte sich eine Handvoll Schokolade in den Mund und goss sich eine schöne Menge Wein ein.

Thiel drehte die Lautstärke des Fernsehers hoch.

„Es geht weiter.“

Eine kleine Weile lang nippte Boerne stillschweigend an seinem Wein und betrachtete mit zunehmend verwirrter Miene den Fernseher, aber lange hielt er nicht durch.

„Thiel, was glauben Sie, was die suchen?“

„Hm? Was? Äh, keine Ahnung.“

Boerne kippte den Rest in seinem Glas mit einem Zug runter und schenkte sich nach.

„Also, diese Frau Doktor Carmilla Weissbachmann, die kommt mir verdächtig vor. Eine Person, die so eine schreckliche Doktorarbeit schreibt, wird dann bei der Polizei eingestellt? Nein, das fällt mir schwer zu glauben. Da muss doch mehr im Spiel sein. Vielleicht Betrug, was meinen Sie?“

„Hmm, ja, kann schon sein.“

Thiel machte sich ohne hinzusehen noch ein Bier auf. Auf dem Fernseher wurde es grad wieder spannend.

„Oder mache ich mir zu viele Gedanken?“

„Mhmm, bestimmt.“

„Sie hören mir gar nicht richtig zu, oder Thiel?“

„Natürlich höre ich Ihnen zu.“, log Thiel.

„Ach?“

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Kommissar misstrauisch.

„Und was habe ich denn gerade gesagt?“

„Was über die Doktor Weissbachmann – Boerne, bitte, es ist grad spannend. Lassen Sie uns das später besprechen, ja?“

„Klar, klar.“

Noch ein großer Schluck Wein. Kurzes Schweigen.

„Ich finde es nur verdächtig, dass die gleich ihre paramilitäre Truppe vorschicken und diese Frau Doktor dann gleich alle meine Ergebnisse nochmal selber überprüfen muss. Als ob ich nicht sauber gearbeitet hätte. Und was sollte das mit diesen komischen Begriffen? Infraktion…was soll das bitte sein? Wenns was Wichtiges wäre hätte ich ja wohl davon gehört.“

„Boerne, bitte, ich versuche hier, mein Spiel zu gucken.“

„Das klingt fast wie dieser Esoterikhokuspokus damals mit der Frau Brehm, wissen Sie noch?“

„Ich hör Ihnen jetzt einfach nicht mehr zu, ja?“

Thiel drehte den Fernseher noch etwas lauter.

„Ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt? Die Ermittlungen damals waren ja auch so komisch verworren…andererseits ist das Tatmuster wirklich ganz anders. Aber irgendwas ist da doch!“

Boerne goss sich nochmal Wein nach.

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel?“

Thiel antwortete nicht.

„Thiel!“

Boerne schüttelte ihn am Arm.

„Was denn?“, fragte der Kommissar abwesend.

„Thiel, ich wette, diese Leute, die sind gar nicht von der Polizei. Ich wette, diese Doktor Weissbachmann ist gar keine richtige Gerichtsmedizinerin. Thiel, ich wette, da will jemand was vertuschen!“

„Hm, sehr schön.“

„Thiel, wir müssen ermitteln! Wer weiß, am Ende steckte dieser kleine Punk da in was ganz Großem drin! Vielleicht war der bei der Mafia! Oder Drogenkurier! Thiel, wir müssen die Drogenfahndung benachrichtigen! Oder die SOKO! Aber nein, die stecken da am Ende auch noch irgendwie drin. Ich muss das selbst in die Hand nehmen!“

Auf dem Bildschirm bewegten sich die Stürmer vom St Pauli wieder auf das Tor der Gegner zu. Der Kommentator faselte aufgeregt irgendetwas von Verlängerung, wenigen Minuten und Elfmeterschießen.

„Ja, ja, komm schon!“

Thiel hatte beide Daumen gedrückt und lehnte sich gespannt vor.

„Thiel! Thiel, Sie helfen mir doch, oder? Sie ermitteln doch mit, nicht?“

Der Ball wurde ein letztes Mal gepasst. Auf dem Bildschirm sah man den Stürmer alles geben, er holte noch den allerletzten Rest an Beschleunigung aus sich raus, und beschrieb einen weiten Bogen mit seinem Bein.

„Thiel?“

„Ja ja alles was du willst Schatz nur bitte lass mich jetzt – TOOOOOOOOR!!!!“

„..Schatz?“, murmelte Boerne noch verwirrt bevor Thiel ihn an den Schultern packte und wild schüttelte. Die Schokolade, die Boerne in kleine Stückchen gebrochen und sich dann auf den Bauch gelegt hatte, wurde dabei in alle Richtungen verstreut.

„Tor, Boerne, Tor! Wir haben gewonnen! Zwei zu Eins für den FC St Pauli in der letzten Verlängerungsminute!“

„Wir haben gewonnen?“

„Ja, Boerne wir haben gewonnen!“

„Wir haben gewonnen!“

Thiel lief in die Küche und holte eine verstaubte Flasche Boostedter aus dem Schrank. Um den Flaschenhals hing noch eine vergilbte Spirale aus Geschenkband, die Thiel achtlos abriss und auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Darauf nen Schnaps!“

Boerne hielt sein halb gefülltes Weinglas hin.

„Dazu sag ich nicht nein!“

…

„Also, wie genau läuft das hier jetzt ab?“

Herr Tobias Winter und Frau Vanessa Sommer saßen knapp nach Morgengrauen in ihrem Leihwagen auf dem Weg ins Präsidium, und Vanessa flocht sich auf dem Beifahrersitz mit müden Fingern schon zum dritten Mal den Zopf neu.

„Zuerst hoffen wir, dass die Akte mit den Funden der Rechercheabteilung angekommen ist.“, meinte Tobi. „Und dann versuchen wir, den Hauptkommissar loszuwerden.“

Er klang unangebracht gut gelaunt für die frühe Stunde.

„Aha. Warum das?“

Vanessa gähnte verschlafen.

„Weil etwas, das was in einer Größenordnung loslassen kann, dass man nach fast zwei Monaten an der Leiche noch Reste findet, garantiert eine Nummer zu groß ist für jemanden, der mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mal Vestigium von einem Tagtraum unterscheiden kann.“

„Du meinst also, es wäre unverantwortlich von uns, die Kollegen aus Münster in Gefahr zu bringen.“

„Genau.“

„Aha.“

Vanessa streckte sich und stieß mit den Armen an die Decke des kleinen Minis.

„Und mit welcher Logik ist es dann in Ordnung, dass ich hier stattdessen in Gefahr gebracht werde? Immerhin hab ich meine Ausbildung ja gerade erst angefangen. Ich bin mit dem Schwebelicht ja noch nicht mal über das Waschbeckenstadium hinaus.“

„Stimmt schon, aber im Unterschied zum Hauptkommissar weißt du, womit wir es zu tun haben und kannst deswegen wenigstens informierte Entscheidungen über deine eigene Sicherheit fällen.“

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einer nonverbal zum Schlag ausholt.“

„Aha. Sollte man dann nicht mit der Logik einfach allen Bescheid sagen? Und am besten gleich ein Resistenztraining starten? So wie bei uns am Anfang? Ich meine, aus Sicherheitsgründen.“

Wieder zuckte Tobi mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Aber das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, die Direktorin meinte, wir sollen so wenig Leute wie möglich einweihen. Wegen Massenpanik und so, offenbar hat die Sache letzten Monat mit den Ökofaschos im Allgäu doch nen ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen. Und wir sollen außerdem ausnahmsweise unserer Kontaktperson mal nichts erzählen, offenbar ist der ein wenig zu dicke mit dem Rechtsmediziner, dem die Frau Doktor das Institut geklaut hat.“

„Schade. Aber irgendwie überrascht es mich, dass die nicht eh schon bescheid wissen, ich meine, im Prinzip sind wir ja nur auf dem Papier ein Geheimnis.“

Vanessa gähnte nochmal herzhaft und blinzelte verschlafen aus dem Fenster.

„Oh scheiße, wir sind ja schon fast da. Was sagen wir jetzt dem Kommissar?“

„Am besten wir nehmen ihn nochmal mit, um Kruegers Freunde zu befragen, und dann werden wir ihn irgendwie los und dann machen mal ne kleine Umkreis-Magieerfassung in der Wohnung wo Krueger gestorben ist. Vielleicht finden wir ja was interessantes.“

Vanessa nickte.

„Alles klar. Oh, ich hab mich übrigens ein wenig in die Stadtgeschichte eingelesen. Wusstest du, dass es im sechzehnten Jahrhundert einen regelrechten Glaubenskrieg in der Stadt gab, der damit geendet hat, dass man 1535 drei Leichen von Anführern so einer radikalen christlichen Sekte in Körben auf dem Turm von der St. Lamberti Kirche aufgehängt wurden?“

„Bitte was?“

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf als hätte er sich verhört.

„Ja! Das war so ne radikale protestantische Sekte, die haben sich die Täufer genannt. Die hatten so ungefähr fünf Jahre lang die absolute Kontrolle über die Stadt und währenddessen haben die in Münster Archive niedergebrannt und Kirchenschätze zerstört und Polygenie eingeführt. Einer von den Anführern hatte sage und schreibe _sechzehn_ Frauen und hat sich 1534 zum König von Münster krönen lassen. Die haben sogar Missionare an einige Nachbarstädte entsandt.“

Vanessa gähnte immer wieder zwischen den Sätzen.

„1535 wurde die Stadt dann gestürmt und alle von der Täufersekte massakriert, das waren alles in allem fast siebenhundert Tote. Und die drei Anführer haben sie dann in aller Öffentlichkeit über Stunden zu Tode gefoltert und die Körper in Käfigen an den Turm von der Lambertikirche gehängt, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Und jetzt kommt das Beste - die hängen da immer noch. Da ist unser eingemauerter Mönch in Trier ja nichts gegen.“

„Also, wenn das keine Spuren hinterlassen hat fress ich nen Besen.“

Tobi verzog nachdenklich die Mundwinkel und setzte den Blinker.

„Mich würds auch ehrlich gesagt nicht überraschen, wenn wir so was ähnliches finden wie in London. Weißt du noch, dieser Wiedergänger, der für diese komischen Ausschreitungen in Covent Garden vor ein paar Jahren verantwortlich war, den Peter Grant angeblich mit einem römischen Speer an die Brücke genagelt hat?“

„Ja, die Berichte hat mir die Chefin vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt. Ich weiß noch, als das damals in der Tagesschau kam, das war echt heftig.“

Vanessa schüttelte sich.

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht sowas. Aber meinst du, das hat was mit dem Fall zu tun? Also diese Täufersekte?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber möglich ist es sicher. Ich denke, wir sollten der Kirche auf jeden Fall mal einen Besuch abstatten.“

Tobi tastete nach seinem to-go Kaffeebecher in der Becherhalterung. Er hob ihn an den Mund, runzelte die Stirn, und schüttelte ihn.

„Mist, ich hätte mir doch nen Grande holen sollen. Glaubst du, die haben in Münster vernünftige Kaffeemaschinen in den Teeküchen?“

Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich würd mir da keine Hoffnungen haben. Das ist so ein Naturgesetz – Die Erde ist rund, der Himmel ist Blau, alles an Kaffee, das man innerhalb von fünf Kilometer Umkreis von nem Polizeipräsidium kriegt, schmeckt nach abgestandener Schildkrötenpisse.“

…

Gut gelaunt klopfte Boerne um punkt halb sieben in der Früh an Thiels Wohnungstür. Der Zombie, das ihm öffnete, hatte nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hauptkommissar.

„Wsn?“, nuschelte es ihn an.

„Thiel, ziehen Sie sich an, es wartet ein spannender Tag auf uns!“

Boerne wippte freudig auf den Fußballen.

„Hmm? Wsnlos heute?“

Sein Gegenüber rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Na, wir müssen ermitteln! Sie sind ja sozusagen mein man on the inside, wie man im Englischen so schön sagt, mein Doppelagent quasi. Sie werden ja wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben, während ich heute meinen Studenten erklären darf, warum sämtliche Praktika und Übungen für diesen Monat spontan auf Eis gelegt sind!“

„Hä?“

Der Kommissar machte keine Anstalten, aufzuwachen.

„Mein Gott Thiel!“

Boerne schob Thiel durch die Wohnung und ins Bad, wo er ihm die Zahnbürste in die Hand drückte.

„Hier, putzen! Dann da, duschen!“

Er deutete auf die Dusche.

„Ich mache Ihnen inzwischen ein rohes Ei mit Sardellen, Kaviar, Honig und einem ordentlichen Schuss Tabasco, damit Sie mal wieder auf die Beine kommen! Ah, ah, ah, keine Widerrede!“

Er fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Thiels Gesicht herum als dieser zum Protest ansetzten wollte.

„Das ist ein alter Trick aus Verbindungstagen, das hat noch ganz andere nach durchzechter Nacht wieder fit für den OP gemacht!“

Boerne flitze in die Küche. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam auch ein etwas wacherer, feucht triefender Kommissar dazu.

„Hier.“

Boerne stellte eine Tasse vor Thiel ab.

„Sie hatten keinen Kaviar, also habe ich ein wenig improvisieren müssen. Zum Glück war da ganz hinten in Ihrem Kühlschrank noch ein Glas Kapern dessen Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum noch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit überschritten wurde. Halten Sie sich die Nase zu, nicht in die Tasse gucken, und in einem Zug runter!“

Thiel nahm Boerne die Mischung aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch.

„Je länger Sie warten desto schlimmer wird es!“

„Das trink ich nicht.“

Thiel schlurfte zum Kühlschrank und zog einen Ring Fleischwurst heraus.

„Also wenn Sie sich stetig weigern, meine Hilfe an zu nehmen brauchen Sie sich aber wirklich nicht wundern, wenn es Ihnen nachher schlecht geht.“

„Hauptsächlich verhindere ich grade, dass es mir _jetzt_ schlecht geht.“, nuschelte Thiel hinter einer dicken Scheibe Wurst hervor. 

„Na, mir solls recht sein. Haben Sie sich schon eine Strategie zurechtgelegt?“

„Wie, Strategie.“

Thiel öffnete den Brotkasten und zog zwei Scheiben Roggenbrot heraus.

„Na, wie Sie die von der KDA knacken wollen!“

„Natürlich, Boerne.“

Thiel strich sich ordentlich Butter auf die Brote.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht lang an nichts anderes Denken können außer and _Ihre_ Probleme.“

„Ja, und?“

Boerne blickte erwartungsvoll.

„Was ist Ihre Strategie.“

„Also, als Erstes ist meine Strategie, mal in Ruhe zu Frühstücken.“

…

Schlecht gelaunt schlürfte Thiel seinen Kaffee.

Nach der Fahrt ins Präsidium, auf der ihn Boerne unablässig mit Verschwörungstheorien vollgequatscht hatte, hatte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch herausgestellt, dass die Leute vom KDA offenbar unerträgliche Morgenmenschen waren. Als er ankam, saßen die beiden schon im Büro und besprachen die Vernehmungsprotokolle von Bors Fischer und Leonore Schmid, der Freundin des Opfers.

Thiel hatte in weiser Voraussicht gleich als erstes einen Umweg zur Kaffeemaschine in der Teeküche gemacht, bevor er sich dazu gesellte.

„Moinsen. Wie geht’s denn voran mit den Ermittlungen? Schon was neues entdeckt?“

Herr Winter dreht sich mit einem geradezu perversen Maß an Energie für die frühe Morgenstunde zu Thiel um.

„Wir würden gerne nochmal die Zeugen und den Täter vernehmen. Aber vorher hätten wir gerne, dass Sie als ermittelnder Kommissar uns nochmal alles erzählen so wie Sie es erlebt haben.“

„Wie, nochmal alles erzählen?“

Thiel blickte Tobi verwirrt an.

„Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich Ihnen von A bis B den ganzen Käse nochmal durchkaue?“

„Naja.“

Frau Sommer räusperte sich.

„Wir würden gerne nochmal hören, wann Sie die Leiche gefunden haben, wie genau der Tatort aussah, ob Sie ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch hatten, als Sie den Raum betreten haben, ob es in der Wohnung irgendwie komisch nach etwas gerochen hat, das da nicht hingehört, sowas.“

Sie klang auch noch reichlich verschlafen.

„Das steht doch alles im Ermittlungsbericht drin.“, meinte Thiel verwundert.

„Wir hättens aber gerne nochmal von Ihnen persönlich gehört.“

Herr Winter lächelte ein wenig nervös.

„Na schön.“

Thiel setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl vor Nadeshdas fremdokkupiertem Schreibtisch und stellte seine Tasse mit bitterem Kaffee ab.

„Der Anruf kam gegen halb vier nachmittags, um viertel vor war ich ungefähr am Tatort. Vor dem Gebäude war ein Rettungswagen. Ich hab kurz mit der Frau Schmid geredet, die hat mir erzählt, sie wäre so gegen viertel nach drei in die Wohnung gekommen, hat ihren Freund da liegen sehen, und hat sofort den Notarzt angerufen. Ich bin dann hoch in die Wohnung, die Spusi und Boerne waren schon da, wir wollten die Leiche einsammeln, und da hat Nadeshda- also die Frau Krusenstern, meine Kollegin, den Herrn Fischer erwischt, als er grad vom Tatort flüchten wollte.“, leierte Thiel herunter. „Ja, und der Herr Fischer hat dann auf dem Weg ins Präsidium und nochmal beim Verhör die Tat gestanden, die Obduktionsergebnisse haben sich mit seiner Aussage gedeckt, und der Fall wurde zu den Akten gelegt. Und genau so steht’s auch im Bericht drin.“

„Ihnen ist also nichts Komisches oder Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?“, fragte Tobi vorsichtig. „Nicht in der Wohnung oder auf dem Weg dorthin oder sogar als Sie die Wohnung verlassen haben?“

„Nein.“, antwortete Thiel ein wenig verwundert.

„Und warum hat Ihr Gerichtsmediziner uns dann mit den Bildern vom Gehirn des Opfers kontaktiert, wenn doch alles so normal und ungewöhnlich war?“, hakte Frau Sommer nach.

Herr Winter warf seiner Kollegin einen bösen Blick zu, aber es war zu spät.

Thiel war plötzlich hellwach.

„Moment mal.“

Der Kommissar lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor.

„ _Boerne_ hat Sie kontaktiert? Sie sind wirklich da wegen diesen ungewöhnlichen körperlichen Befunden? Das mit dem Blumenkohl?“

Frau Sommer und Herr Winter tauschten einen Blick.

„Ja, also, diese Befunde.“

Tobi druckste ein wenig herum.

„Naja, diese Befunde deuten darauf hin, dass es bei der ganzen Sache nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist.“

Thiel wurde hellhörig und setzte seinen Verhörblick auf. Herr Winter schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Dass es bei der Sache nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist, war uns schon klar, ich bin schließlich bei der Mordkommission und nicht beim Knöllchenverteilen. Was mich interessiert ist, warum wegen ein paar Fotos, von denen unsere selbsterklärte Koryphäe der Rechtsmedizin klipp und klar ausgeschlossen hat, dass sie was mit dem Fall zu tun haben, das BKA anrückt. Mit einer paramilitären Truppe im Gepäck, die erst mal die ganze Rechtsmedizin abriegelt und jeglichen Ermittlungsfortschritt komplett verhindert.“

Herr Winter und Frau Sommer tauschten einen Blick. Vanessa wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Ihr Kollege seufzte resigniert und drehte sich zurück zum Kommissar.

„Herr Thiel, wissen Sie eigentlich, in welchen Fällen wir ermitteln?“, fragte Tobi.

„Bei komplexen und diffusen Angelegenheiten, was auch immer das sein mag.“

„Ja genau.“

Herr Winter beugte sich vor und sah Thiel fest in die Augen.

„Aber wissen Sie auch, welche Angelegenheiten komplex und diffus sind?“

„Das frage ich mich, seitdem Sie gestern mit Ihrem Gefolge hier aufgetaucht sind.“

„Sie hatten vor fast zehn Jahren da diesen Fall mit einer gewissen Frau Brehm.“

Frau Sommer zupfte ein wenig unsicher an ihrem Ohrring.

„Sowas fällt normalerweise unter unsere Zuständigkeit. Nur damals war der Herr Winter noch nicht aus der Schule raus und die Direktorin hatte in Thüringen dringenderes zu tun, sonst hätten Sie uns da schon kennengelernt. Also, nicht uns, aber unsere Abteilung. Die KDA auf jeden Fall.“

„Verstehe ich das richtig? Sie ermitteln bei, was, Verdacht auf Übernatürliches?“

Thiel kicherte.

„Na, Boerne wird sich freuen zu hören, dass ausgerechnet er die Geisterjäger auf den Plan gerufen hat. Und dann haben Sie auch noch sein Institut beschlagnahmt! Sagen Sie, was genau sucht Ihre Doktor Weissbachmann denn eigentlich? Eine Ektoplasmablase? Einen Sender für das Mutterschiff?“

„Eher Gehirnverletzungen, wie wir sie von ehemaligen Mitgliedern der Abteilung Ahnenerbe kennen.“, meinte Herr Sommer trocken. „Zweitausendeins gab es da einen Fall in Münster. Da wurden uns Bilder zugespielt, die ganz ähnlich aussahen wie die von Ihrer Leiche. Wie es sich herausstellte gehörten die aber nicht zu einem einundzwanzigjährigen Punk, sondern zu einem neunundachtzigjährigen ehemaligen Oberscharführer, der in den 1940ern die thaumaturgische Säuberung der Spree und der Schwarzen Lauter beaufsichtigt hatte.“

„Wie, und sie denken, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang?“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Thiel die ganze Sache nicht ernst nahm.

Frau Sommer zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Möglich wärs. Vielleicht hat er ja wen ausgebildet. Einen seiner Enkel vielleicht.“

„Aha. Und was ist eine taumatologische Säuberung?“

„Thaumaturgische Säuberung. Vom Griechischen _θαῦμα_ , Wunder.“, erklärte Tobi. „Vereinfacht gesagt – wenn man den Ortsgeist von einem Fluss umbringt. Und damit auch alle inhärent magischen Qualitäten des Gewässers für eine ziemlich lange Zeit beseitigt.“

„Wie, was, inhärente magische Qualitäten. Sie glauben echt an irgendwelche Ortsgeister von Flüssen?“

„Personifikation könnte man auch sagen.“, meldete sich Vanessa zu Wort. „Meistens sind es Frauen. Die großen zumindest.“

„Sie meinen das wirklich ernst.“

Langsam dämmerte es Thiel.

Herr Winter seufzte.

„Herr Kommissar, würden Sie schnell ihr Handy ausschalten? Die Rechner haben wir alle noch nicht hochgefahren, die dürften in Ordnung sein.“

Herr Winter zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und nahm den Akku raus. Verwirrt tat Thiel es ihm gleich. Frau Sommer betätigte lediglich einen klobigen Schalter an ihrem.

„Vanessa, wenn du so freundlich wärst? Denk dran, unter zehn Lichtbar.“

Frau Sommer nickte.

„Ich versuchs.“

Sie kniff konzentriert die Augen zusammen, murmelte etwas, und öffnete ihre Hand.

Mit einem Mal schwebte eine kleine Kugel aus gleißend hellem gelblichen Licht, ungefähr so groß wie eine Murmel, knapp über ihrer Handfläche.

Die Kugel leuchtete einige Sekunden ruhig vor sich hin, dann verfärbte sie sich rasch ins Rote und verschwand.

„Au, au, au.“

Vanessa schüttelte ihre Hand aus als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Ich habs mit der Temperatur immer noch nicht richtig raus.“

„Immer noch um Meilen besser als alles, was ich in den ersten fünf Wochen zustande gebracht hab.“, sagte Herr Winter beschwichtigend.

„Das glaub ich nicht.“, platze es aus Thiel heraus. „Das muss ein Trick sein.“

Tobi seufzte.

„Schwer zu überzeugen, was?“

Suchend sah er sich im Raum um.

„Na gut, was kann man den noch machen, ohne hier jede Festplatte im Haus zu frittieren...“

Er griff nach dem Becher voller Krimskrams, den Nadeshda auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte, und suchte sich einen Stift raus. Er hob die Hand -

„Impello.“

-und ließ los. Der Kugelschreiber blieb genau da, wo er ihn losgelassen hatte, mitten in der Luft, stehen.

„Na los.“

Tobi deutet einladend auf den Stift.

„Versuchen Sie, ihn zu bewegen.“

Zögernd griff Thiel danach. Erst versuchte er vorsichtig, ihn aus der Luft zu pflücken, dann zog er mit aller Kraft daran. Das Ding bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wahnsinn.“

Thiel ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl plumpsen.

„Sie können echt zaubern.“

„So viel zu ‚es wäre unverantwortlich, die Kollegen da mit rein zu ziehen‘.“, murmelte Frau Sommer. Herr Winter verdrehte die Augen.

Thiel griff mit zitternden Händen nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Heißt das, unsere Leiche wurde mit Magie umgebracht? Heißt das, Boerne hatte damals recht mit Frau Brehm und ihren hellseherischen Fähigkeiten?“

„Nein,“, unterbrach Frau Sommer seine beginnende Krise, „Frau Brehm war nur eine sehr begabte Hochstaplerin. Überhaupt keine echten magischen Bücher oder Symbole, kein Vestigium, kein Garnichts hat man bei ihr gefunden. Und glauben Sie mir, wir sind uns da sicher, das hat nämlich die Chefin höchst persönlich überprüft.“

„Scheiße.“

Thiel sah immer noch ein wenig bedröppelt aus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Jetzt hoffen wir, dass bald der Kurier mit der Akte von der Rechercheabteilung an kommt.“, sagte Frau Sommer.

Sie inspizierte mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck ihre gerötete Hand.

„Annika hat mir vor ner Stunde geschrieben, dass sie auf der Autobahn sind, also allzu lange dürfte es wohl nicht mehr dauern.“

Tobi nickte zustimmend.

„Und bis dahin gehen wir nochmal alles durch und suchen nach Hinweisen, die von der Spur des Transzendenten zeugen.“

Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tobi, du liest zu viel Goethe.“

…

„Psst, Thiel!“

Thiel, der auf dem Weg zur Dönerbude an der Ecke gerade das Gebäude verlassen hatte, drehte sich um und sah Boerne in den Buschen hinter dem Präsidium kauern.

„Sagen Sie, sind Sie jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?“

Entrüstet richtete der Rechtsmediziner sich auf.

„Wie reden Sie denn mit mir! Außerdem haben _Sie_ mir doch Ihre Hilfe in dem Fall zugesagt!“

„Garnichts hab ich zugesagt.“, protestierte Thiel. „Und außerdem, wie sind Sie überhaupt angezogen?“

Pikiert richtete sich Boerne den Deerstalker, der den dunkel karierten Inverness-Mantel komplementierte.

„Das haben Sie sehr wohl. Gestern, beim Fernsehen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne waren ihre genauen Worte sogar –“

„Schon gut, Sie müssen mir nicht den ganzen Abend im Detail nacherzählen.“

Thiel war ein wenig rot angelaufen.

„Na dann.“

Boerne trat hinter den Büschen hervor und offenbarte die hohen schwarzen Stiefel und die weiten Hosen, die den Look vervollständigten. Eine der Taschen war in der Form einer Pfeife ausgebeult. Thiel versuchte mit einiger Mühe, ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken. 

„Dann wollen wir doch mal!“

„Und was genau wollen wir?“, fragte Thiel belustigt.

Boerne schmunzelte überlegen.

„Durch einige leicht bestechliche Quellen habe ich heute früh, als Sie lobenswerterweise dabei waren, den Feind in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, erfahren, dass das Opfer und seine Freunde in der lokalen Gothicszene durchaus bekannt waren - aber nicht aus den Gründen, von denen wir am Anfang der Ermittlung ausgegangen sind!“

„Ach ja? Und wieso denn dann?“

Thiel war neben Boerne in Schritt gefallen.

„Und überhaupt – ich dachte das Opfer war ein Punk und kein Grufti.“

„Es gibt da offenbar Überschneidungen, die mir so nicht bewusst waren.“, gab Boerne peinlich berührt zu.

„Na, das ist ja mal was neues.“

„Nun wie dem auch sei, offenbar waren sie selbst diesen finsteren Gesellen ein wenig zu…makaber.“

„Was soll das heißen, makaber?“

„Makaber, mein lieber Thiel, ist ein französisches Fremdwort, vermutlich mit Wurzeln im arabischen Wort ‚maqbar‘, was im Übrigen so viel wie Friedhof bedeutet, und bezeichnet eine Situation oder Person, die –“

„Ich weiß was makaber bedeutet, vielen Dank auch. Was ich meinte war, was genau die leicht bestechlichen Grufits damit in diesem Zusammenhang gemeint haben.“

„Da waren meine Informanten leider weniger als zuvorkommend, aber mit Hilfe meiner überlegenen Verhörstechnik und meines überragenden Intellekts habe ich schließlich doch ein paar Informationen aus ihnen herauskitzeln können.“

Die beiden waren an der Straße angekommen. Boerne hob die Hand.

„Taxi!“

„Die da wären?“

Thiel klang deutlich weniger belustigt, als ihm klar wurde, dass Boerne beabsichtigte, das Gespräch in ein Auto zu verlagern.

„Und ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, mit Ihnen auf Abenteuer zu fahren, ich soll für die Kollegen von der KDA –“

„Ach, KDA, blablabla.“, unterbrach Boerne den Protest. „Das hier ist weit wichtiger als irgendwelche Laufburschenaufträge von zwielichtigen Gestalten, die sie Ihnen sowieso nur Aufgaben erteilen, um Sie los zu werden. Nun kommen Sie schon!“

Boerne hielt die Tür des Taxis mit einer Hand von innen auf. Thiel zögerte widerwillig, stieg aber doch zu ihm auf die Rückbank.

„Na dann erzählen Sie mal, was so viel wichtiger ist als meine Ermittlungen.“

„Mit Vergnügen.“

Boerne zog mit etwas Anstrengung ein schwarzes ledergebundenes Notizheft und einen eleganten silbernen Füller aus der engen Manteltasche.

„Ach wie nett. Ist das ihr neues Detektivtagebuch?“, frotzelte Thiel.

„Nein, es ist kein Detektivtagebuch. Hören Sie auf, sich über meine Ermittlungen lustig zu machen.“

„Ist ja gut. Jetzt erzählen Sie endlich mal.“

Boerne blätterte sein Notizbuch auf.

„Ich interviewte neulich eine Gruppe an jungen Leuten, die aus datenschutzrechtlichen Gründen auf jegliche Namensgebung verzichten wollten.“

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass die Aussagen, die Sie gesammelt haben vor Gericht wertlos sind und wir die Herrschaften auch nicht als Zeugen aufrufen können, wenn wir nicht wissen wer sie sind, oder?“, unterbrach Thiel die Ausführung sofort.

„Natürlich ist mir das klar!“

Boerne klang ein wenig beleidigt.

„Deswegen habe ich mir ja auch sämtliche Nummernschilder notiert, nicht, dass das viele waren, und detaillierte Skizzen jeder einzelnen Person angefertigt, damit die Damen und Herren von der Fahndung im Falle eines Falles möglichst leichte Arbeit haben.“

Thiel lehnte sich über den mittleren Sitz hinüber und linste in das Büchlein, das Boerne sofort zur Seite hielt.

„Für mich sieht das aber eher aus wie Hühnerkacke, ihre ‚detaillierten Skizzen‘.“

„Ach seien Sie schon still. Sie sind einfach ein Kunstbanause und verstehen den Wert des Kubismus nicht.“

„Wert des Kubismus…Sie können einfach nicht zeichnen.“

Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte zufrieden. Boerne klappte nun wirklich beleidigt das Notizbuch zu.

„Wollen Sie jetzt wissen, was die Gruftis gesagt haben? Oder soll ich meine schrecklichen Zeichnungen wieder einpacken und Ihnen einfach nicht mitteilen, was ich herausgefunden habe?“

„Ist ja gut, jetzt erzählen Sie schon.“, lenkte der Kommissar ein.

Zufrieden schob Boerne seinen Anschnallgurt zurecht und blätterte das Buch wieder auf.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, ich interviewte also eine Gruppe an jungen Gothics, die die Damen und Herren um unser Opfer aus der Szene kannten. Allerdings nur sehr flüchtig, wie mir wiederholt versichert wurde. Die Herrschaften meinten, Krueger und seine Freunde wären in der Szene dafür bekannt, dass irgendetwas mit ihnen nicht ganz gestimmt hätte.“

„Irgendwas hat nicht ganz gestimmt. Das ist mal ne tolle Basis für ne Ermittlung.“

„Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten als Ermittler! Ich habe natürlich nachgefragt, was damit gemeint war. Und die subsequente Diskussion war tatsächlich sehr interessant.“

„Ach ja?“

Thiel blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren grade auf die Brücke zum Hafen zu.

„Ja. Wussten Sie zum Beispiel, dass ein Großteil der Szene tatsächlich ernsthafte Anhänger des germanischen Paganismus sind?“

Der Kommissar drehte sich wieder um und sah Boerne zweifelnd an.

„Wie? Die beten echt alte Götter an und feiern Walpurgisnacht? Wie im Film?“

Boerne blickte ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie für Filme sehen, aber ich denke, im Großen und Ganzen …ja. Wie mir erklärt wurde geht es dabei aber weniger um das was man sich so denkt, hier, mit Opfergaben und Tanz ums Hexenfeuer und so, und mehr um die Wertschätzung aller Aspekte der Erde, oder so ähnlich. Höchst interessantes Zeug, ich habe natürlich sofort eine kollektive Einladung zur Premiere von Ring nächsten Monat ausgesprochen. Das wirklich interessante an der Sache ist nur, wie Krueger und sein kleiner Zirkel da reinpassen.“

„Ja, jetzt erzählen Sie schon!“

Boerne lehnte sich zu Thiel vor.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass Krueger und Co nichts von den allseits beliebten Nordischen und Keltischen Traditionen hielten, sondern glühende Verfechter einer Glaubensrichtung waren, die lehrt, dass die angeblichen Götter des Altertums in Wahrheit als Götter verehrte Personifikationen von sogenannten Orten der Macht sind. Diese wandeln, so der Glaube, als Menschen, oder zumindest in menschenähnlicher Gestalt unter uns, beeinflussen aber mit ihrer Kraft den Lauf von Flüssen, die Richtung des Windes, und wahrscheinlich auch noch die Umlaufbahn der Erde um die Sonne. Und jetzt raten Sie mal, welche lokale Gottheit unseren Punks am besten gefällt.“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Aasee? Der Gamestop in der Innenstadt?“

„Nein.“

Boerne lächelte selbstzufrieden.

„Nein? Was denn dann?“

„Meine Informanten berichteten, dass diese Gruppe, die im Kern wohl aus Krueger, einem Victor, einem gewissen Thilo, einem Hannes, unserem Herrn Fischer, und zwei Damen mit den Namen Nimue und Morgane bestand, nach einer Weile zu behaupten begann, sie selbst seien Götter der lokalen Szene. Welche genau das sein sollten konnte mir natürlich niemand sagen, aber der generelle Konsensus war, dass es irgendwas mit Echsenmenschen und Kanalisation zu tun hatte, und das aufgrund der offenbar problematischen Geschichte dieser speziellen Verschwörungstheorie das der ganzen Szene unangenehm war, was weiteres Nachfragen verhinderte.“

„Also, normal klingt das jetzt wirklich nicht, aber irgendwie bin ich überrascht, dass den Gruftis das zu viel war. Ich dachte immer, die hätten eine höhere Toleranz, was so komisches Zeug angeht.“

Boerne wedelte aufgeregt mit seinem Füller herum. Der Taxifahrer warf ihm im Rückspiegel einen bösen Blick zu, als einige tropfen Tinte auf die Sitze spritzten.

„Das dachte ich auch und hab natürlich gleich entsprechende Nachforschungen angestellt. Wie sich herausstellte war das Unangenehme nicht nur die Verschwörungstheorie als solche, sondern vor allem deren Glaubhaftigkeit.“

Boerne blätterte wichtigtuerisch in dem Notizbüchlein herum.

„Eine Dame in der Gruppe behauptete, sie würde blind schwören, dass Victor und Hannes ein zweites Augenlid hätten. Thilo ist offenbar dafür bekannt, dass er sein Essen prinzipiell immer im Ganzen schluckt. Und die ganze Gruppe war sich einig, dass die Echsenmenschen, wie sie offenbar in der Szene bekannt waren, jemanden Dinge tun lassen konnte, die er oder sie nicht von selbst tun wollte.“

„Och nee.“, nörgelte Thiel. „Boerne, machen Sie da bitte nicht wieder so ne Brehm Geschichte draus.“

Der Professor klappte das Notizbuch zu und schraubte den Deckel auf den Füller.

„Keine Sorge Thiel, die Gefahr besteht nicht. Diesmal bin ich nämlich klüger und verwette keine Aktien auf lapidaren Aussagen vor irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen alten Frauen mit einem Wohnzimmer voller Kristallkugeln. Außerdem habe ich mir von meinen Informanten einen Tipp geben lassen. Offenbar gibt es da einen Ort, wo die Herrschaften, die wir suchen, des Öfteren anzutreffen sind.“

„Und da fahren wir jetzt hin?“

„Sie haben es erfasst.“

Das Taxi bog um eine Ecke im Industriegebiet und hielt vor dem unkrautüberwucherten Eingang einer stillgelegten Tiefgarage.

„Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind wir auch schon da.“

…

„…das ist alles?”

Ungläubig blicke Vanessa vom geöffneten Aktenkoffer zu Annika und zurück. Annika zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Sorry, ich fahre die Dinger nur hin und her, ich schreibe sie nicht. Viel Glück damit!“

„Ja, danke. Gute Fahrt!“

Vanessa winkte Annika kurz zum Abschied und widmete sich wieder der Akte.

„Ist das Ding endlich angekommen?“

Tobi ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben seiner Kollegin fallen.

„Mettbrötchen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bah. Nein, danke. Hier, guck mal.“

Vanessa tippte auf die Akte.

„Das ist alles was wir haben.“

Tobi steckte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund und lehnte sich rüber.

„Was, ernsthaft?“, nuschelte er.

„Ja, ernsthaft.“

In der Akte lag ein einziges DINA4 Blatt. Darauf stand nur „keine bekannte Aktivitäten Abteilung Ahnenerbe“ und „2006 Berichte über Klasse 2 prophetische Visionen ohne ausreichend angemeldetes Gewerbe- Verdacht auf übernatürliche Beeinflussung von Koboldseite wider geltenden Vertrag Paragraph 15 abs. 11 (Ludwigsburg 1798) – geprüft & widerlegt.“

Tobi nahm das Mettbrötchen wieder aus dem Mund.

„Das kann ja fast nicht sein. Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass es hier diese Geschichte mit dem Täuferkult gab? Und dann die historische Altstadt und das Rathaus als Stätte des westfälischen Friedens – eigentlich geradezu unmöglich, dass hier _nichts_ Übernatürliches in der Stadt vor sich geht. Zumal wir so nah an Bielefeld sind. Und- war im zweiten Weltkrieg hier nicht der Sitz der Ordnungspolizei? Eigentlich sind das doch ideale Bedingungen für unheimlich starkes Stadtvestigium und mehr Ortsgeister als der Rhein.“

„Ja, nicht?“

Vanessa fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Einige Strähnen befreiten sich aus ihrem Zopf und standen wild von ihrem Kopf ab.

„Mir kam das auch alles ein bisschen krumm vor, aber Annika meint das ist wirklich alles was wir haben.“

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na dann ist es ja gut, dass wir sowieso schon den Plan gefasst haben uns im schönen Münster ein wenig selbst umzusehen. Aber nach den Mettbrötchen bitte.“

Er öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade wieder von seinem Brötchen abbeißen, als seine Kollegin ihm seine Jacke über den Kopf warf.

„Die Mettbrötchen kannst du mitnehmen. Los, auf geht’s!“

Im Auto auf dem Weg in die Altstadt waren drehte sich Vanessa nachdenklich zu Tobi.

„Sag mal, das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, oder? So viel Stadtgeschichte und dann so wenig Akte.“

Tobi sah kurz von der Straße auf um ihr einen fragenden Blick zu zu werfen.

„Kommt da noch was nicht-rhetorisches?“

„Glaubst du, das ist Absicht? Also, glaubst du, die Akte war mal viel dicker und wurde irgendwann mit Absicht…verkleinert?“

Vanessa begann, nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen während Tobi, den Anweisungen des Navis folgend, auf eine kleine Seitenstraße einbog.

„Hm. Kann sein, muss aber nicht unbedingt.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, was die Akten aus Kriegszeiten betrifft - es kann gut sein, dass wir wieder so eine München Situation vor uns haben.“

Vanessa runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst ein explizites Forschungsverbot von allerhöchster Stelle, was alles Übernatürliches angeht?“

Tobi nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, ich meine – hier war ja, wie wir schon rausgefunden haben, Sitz der Ordnungspolizei. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass die mit der Chaosabteilung Ahnenerbe nichts zu tun haben wollten.“

„Hm.“

Vanessa lehnte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zurück. 

„Und alles, das davor war? Das kann ja nicht nichts gewesen sein, ich meine, jedes zwanzig-Seelen-Dorf im Schwarzwald hat zumindest eine Anekdote über einen Nachtmahr oder Heinzelmännchen, die einem die Schuhe putzen oder wenigstens ein Märchen über Waldgeister im Forst oder so.“

„Naja, es gibt immer die Möglichkeit, dass die Nazis das alles zerstört haben. Oder dass es einfach nichts gab. Oder dass jemand in der Rechercheabteilung sich im Schrank vertan hat.“

Tobi blickte über die Schulter und überholte einen Radfahrer. Vanessa sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Hast du das jemals erlebt, dass sich jemand in der Rechercheabteilung im Schrank vertan hat? Auch nur _ein_ Mal?“

„…Nein.“

„Dacht ich mir.“

Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Und an die anderen Theorien glaub ich auch alle nicht. Ich meine, dass es einfach nichts gibt an magischen Vorkommen? Bei so viel Stadtgeschichte? Geradezu unmöglich. Ich meine, es gab hier schon zu Römerzeiten eine Sachsensiedlung, da häuft sich doch nach einiger Zeit zumindest an Geistern was an, oder? Und das muss in über tausend Jahren mehr gewesen sein als die Nazis jemals hätten kaputt machen können! Ich meine, als wir neulich wegen diesem Roggenwolf in Roda waren war die Akte fünfzig Seiten dick, und das Dorf hat keine zweihundert Einwohner!“

„Du meinst also, es gibt ne Verschwörung und jemand hält uns mit Absicht davon ab, vernünftig zu ermitteln. Oder hat willkürlich Akten zerstört in einem Versuch, die Abteilung an sich zu schwächen.“

Vanessa hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du ne bessere Erklärung?“

„ _Nein_ , aber das heißt auch nicht, dass du recht hast.“

Tobis Ton war ein wenig tadelnd.

„Hm.“

Vanessa kreuzte beleidigt die Arme.

„Ich glaube, ich hab recht. Und wenn du hier rechts abbiegst kommst du übrigens gleich an ne Tiefgarage und von da aus sinds nur noch ein paar hundert Meter zur Altstadt.“

„Das _Navi_ sagt aber – “

„Das Navi kann offenbar keine Schilder lesen. Da, guck! Parkhaus Altstadt.“

Tobi kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich hektisch auf der Straße um.

„Wo?“

Vanessa zeigte mit Nachdruck auf das Schild.

„Na da! Bieg rechts ab!“

„Na gut, na gut!“

Tobi riss scharf das Lenkrad herum.

Schweigend fuhren sie die Parkrampe runter und nahmen den erstbesten freien Platz.

„So, Parkplatz 67, Reihe F. Können wir uns merken, oder?“

„Bin dir einen Schritt voraus.“

Vanessa hatte ihr Handy gezückt und fotografierte die Parkplatznummer ab.

„Oder so.“

Tobi schloss den Leihwagen ab.

„Und wo geht’s jetzt hier raus?“

„Da wo ‚Ausgang‘ steht.“

„Ha, ha. Und wo soll das – oh.“

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Fahrstuhl oder Treppe?“

Vanessa rümpfte die Nase.

„Rieht beides extrem nach Männerpisse aber auf der Treppe weht wenigstens ein Lüftchen.“

„Woher willst du bitte wissen, dass das Männerpisse ist?“

„Hast du jemals eine Frau in der Öffentlichkeit pissen gesehen?“

„Ok, guter Punkt. Aber trotzdem finde ich sollte man nicht so krass verallgemeinern, weil–“

„Hey ihr da!“

Ein bärtiger junger Mann in bunten Sneakern und ausgewaschener Jeans war an die beiden herangetreten.

„Ihr seid die neuen, oder?“

„Die neuen...was?“

Vanessas fragender Ton und Tobis abweisender Blick schienen ihn nicht zu stören.

„Na, die neuen Drachen für die Klasse fünf! Man, ich seh’s euch doch an! Oder besser gesagt, ich riechs doch an euch, aber das kommt immer so komisch rüber, wenn man das gleich als erstes sagt.“

„Du riechst was genau an uns?“, fragte Tobi.

„Na, den _Funken_! Dieses Kribbeln in der Luft, wie ne offene Stromleitung! Mann, ich hoffe ihr seid ein bisschen stärker als wie ihr riecht, weil sonst macht der Gladiator euch Samstag im Ring echt mehr als platt.“

Er lächelte die beiden ein wenig bedröppelt an.

„Im Ring?“

Vanessa klang zunehmend verwirrt.

„Ja man, deswegen seid ihr doch da!“

Langsam schien dem Mann zu dämmern, dass die beiden wirklich nicht wussten, wovon er redete. Sein Lächeln verlor ein wenig an Strahlkraft und er klang mit einem Mal so, als müsste er einem besonders dummen Paar Eichhörnchen erklären, was man genau mit einer Haselnuss anfangen sollte. 

„Ihr seid die neuen Drachen aus Berlin! Sagt mal, wer ist eigentlich euer Trainer? Ihr riecht so kalt, das letzte Mal als ich so was gerochen hab war vor nem Jahr als die Nachthexe auf dem Weg nach England mal kurz vorbeigeschaut und uns alle platt gemacht hat.“

Er schnüffelte laut. Tobi und Vanessa tauschten einen Blick.

„Ihr riecht so ein bisschen, hm, eisig, und ein bisschen nach Papier und Schießpulver und spür ich da Nylon und – ach scheiße ihr seid die Zauberbullen.“

Der Mann sah sich panisch nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber Tobi und Vanessa versperrten mit ihren Körpern alle Ausgänge.

„Yup.“

Vanessa lächelte süß und zückte ihren Dienstausweis.

„Und Sie sagen uns jetzt bitte mal, wie sie heißen, wo sie wohnen, und was genau Sie meinen, wenn Sie behaupten, wir wären die neuen Drachen.“

…

Eine Stunde später saßen beide mit jeweils drei Shots Vodka vor sich in einer Bar in der Altstadt und schwiegen sich verdattert an.

Vanessa kippte einen Shot.

„Also, als ich meinen Ausbildungsvertrag unterschrieben hab, hab ich mir schon gedacht dass es kein Zuckerschlecken wird, aber sowas?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das…hab ich mir nicht gedacht.“

Tobi nickte benommen.

„Dagegen ist die Sache in München damals wirklich gar nichts.“

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“

Vanessa redete weiter als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

„Ich meine, was zur Hölle? Illegale magische Kampfringe? Echsenmenschen? Ehemalige SS Offiziere als Trainer einer ersten Generation von magischen…magischen…man, mir fällt kein Vergleich ein. Kickboxern? Nein, Kickboxer sind nicht illegal…aber das ist doch absurd! Aber gleichzeitig ist es total glaubhaft, ich meine…der Typ mit dem Geweih damals in Trier?“

Tobi starrte finster seine Shotgläser an.

„Es ist…total glaubhaft. Das ist ja das Problem.“

Entschlossen griff er sich ein Glas und leerte es mit einem Zug.

„Weißt du was? Hier ist der Plan: Wir rufen jetzt die Frau Direktorin an und sagen ihr sie soll bitte so schnell es geht runter kommen und Elton und seine ganze Truppe auf dem Weg hierhin gleich aufsammeln, weil wenn es stimmt dass hier in der Stadt irgendwas zwischen zehn und dreißig Praktizierende in verschiedenen Stadien einer Ausbildung, die fast eins zu eins von den fucking _Nazis_ übernommen wurde, rum laufen und sich regelmäßig zum Duellieren in einem stillgelegten Parkhaus unter der Erde treffen ist das _definitiv_ ein paar Kragenweiten zu groß für uns.“

Der Bartender, der gerade mit einem Kasten Bier an den Beiden vorbeilief, warf Tobi einen entsetzten Blick zu. Tobi ignorierte ihn.

„Und während wir auf Verstärkung warten gehen wir uns diesen Kampfring mal anschauen. Am besten aus ein bisschen Entfernung. Damit wir wenigstens wissen, womit wir es ungefähr zu tun haben.“

Vanessa nickte und kippte entschlossen ihre zwei verbliebenen Shots.

„Klingt gut. Entschuldigung!“

Sie hob die Hand und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Bartenders, der entschlossen in die andere Richtung blickte, zu erlangen.

„Wir würden gern zahlen!“

…

„Warten Sie Thiel, ich glaube, ich hab was gehört!“

Thiel hielt an.

„Was denn?“

„Ein Wispern…oder ein Murmeln vielleicht…“

Boerne flüsterte in einer Lautstärke, die das Flüstern obsolet machte.

„Sie hören den Wind, der hier durch den Tunnel pfeift.“

Thiel setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Nein, Thiel, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Da war doch…was ist das denn?“

Die beiden waren um die letzte Ecke der Rampe, die zur untersten Etage des Parkhauses führte, gebogen und standen nun in einem großen leeren Raum. An den nackten Betonwänden hingen irrsinnige, halb aufgeweichte Poster, die grimmig aussehende Gestalten in Kostümen bewarben.

Thiel leuchtete mit seiner Handytaschenlampe den Raum so gut es ging aus.

Der Lichtkegel offenbarte schiefe, mit roter Kreide gemalte Linien auf dem Boden, die verschiedene Bereiche von der Größe von jeweils ungefähr fünf oder sechs Parkplätzen markierten. Überall lagen leere Bierflaschen und Energydrink Dosen herum. An den Wänden lehnten kleine Berge aus alten Fast Food Verpackungen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso.“, brach Thiel das Schweigen. „Aber irgendwas in mir schreit ‚Hundekampf‘.“

„…das hier ist zu groß für einen Hundekampfring. Können Sie sich das vorstellen, eine Masse Menschen, die diesen Raum füllt? Gedrängt um zwei Hunde?“

Die beiden leuchteten wieder stumm im Raum herum. Boerne bewegte sich langsam auf die Wände zu.

„Thiel, hier. Sehen Sie mal.“

Er deutete auf ein Poster an der Wand.

„Lizardman. Der sieht doch aus wie…“

„...Krueger in Grün.“

Thiel sah Boerne an. Boerne sah Thiel an.

„Boerne, hier muss es doch irgendwo einen Lichtschalter geben.“

Die beiden leuchteten hektisch herum.

„Da, an der Wand neben der Einfahrt.“

Das Licht ging an und offenbarte, was man im Schein von zwei Handytaschenlampen nur hatte erahnen können. Die Wände des Raumes waren über und über mit vergilbten und aufgeweichten Postern beklebt auf denen Personen zu sehen waren, von denen der Großteil mit großen roten Kreuzen über den Gesichtern unkenntlich gemacht worden waren. Genau in der Mitte der Decke war ein riesiges, kreisrundes Loch mit schwarz versengten Rändern. Eine der Wände sah aus, als hätte man sie rausgerissen und die Trümmer neu wiedereingesetzt, und es roch im ganzen Raum schwach nach Schweiß, Feuer, Benzindämpfen und Adrenalin.

„Sieh sich das einmal einer an.“

Thiel kniete sich auf den Boden. Direkt unter dem Loch in der Decke war ein großer Kreis aus kompliziert verschlungenen Kupferdrähten auf den Beton gelegt worden. Der Rand des Kupferkreises deckte sich genau mit dem des Loches in der Decke.

„Was soll das denn bitte sein?“

„Keine Ahnung, Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten da ne Idee.“

Boerne trat in den Kreis und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um das Loch in der Decke zu betrachten.

„Warum sollte ich eine Ahnung haben, was dieser komische Kupferkreis sein soll?“

Thiel wischte auf dem Bildschirm seines Smartphones herum.

„Na, Sie sind doch derjenige von uns beiden der mal in einer quasi geheimen und definitiv illegalen Kampforganisation aktiv war. Ich dachte, sie kennen sich vielleicht noch ein wenig aus in der Szene.“

Der Kommissar begann, langsam um den Kreis zu laufen und den Draht abzufotografieren.

„Wieso sollte meine - ehemalige, dazu – Mitgliedschaft im Hanauer Kreis hier in dieser Sache denn von Vorteil sein?“

„Na, sehen Sie sich doch mal um! Zugegeben, kein Boxring, keine Arena– aber diese Poster? Lizardman? Der Gladiator? Die Vernichterin? Das schreit doch nach illegalen Kämpfen. Nur was für illegale Kämpfe?“

Boerne stand wieder vor der Wand und starrte das Lizardman Poster an.

„Die körperlichen Auffälligkeiten, die wir an der Leiche gefunden haben…Sie glauben doch nicht, dass das etwas mit diesem komischen Ort zu tun hat, oder?“

„Ich meine, so groß ist der Sprung nicht, oder? Krueger hat im Ring ein wenig Erfolg mit seiner Lizardman Nummer und beschließt, die Rolle ein bisschen glaubwürdiger zu machen. Und so ne gespaltene Zunge und Schuppen am Rücken machen hier bestimmt was her.“

„Aber das ist es ja, Thiel.“

Boernes Stimme klang flach, geradezu entrückt.

„Das war alles nicht kosmetisch, das war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit organisch. Vom eigenen Körper selbst erstellt. Oder sogar angeboren, im Fall der Zunge.“

„Sie meinen also…“

„Ja.“

Boerne nickte langsam.

„Was kam zuerst? Lizardman oder dieser komische Fightclub der Freaks?“

Thiel richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich ruf jetzt auf jeden Fall die Kollegen im BKA an. Das müssen die sich ansehen.“

Mit einem Mal war Boerne wieder voll anwesend.

„Thiel! Wieso tun Sie das denn!“

„Weil das nicht mehr unser Fall ist, Boerne! Und wenn ich ehrlich bin hab ich auch herzlich wenig Bock da jetzt die ganzen Poster nach Hinweisen zu durchforsten! Das mal schön die Kollegen übernehmen.“

Boerne stolperte zu Thiel an den Kreis und versuchte, ihm das Telefon aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Thiel, das können Sie nicht machen! Sehen Sie denn nicht, wohin das führt? Die ermitteln doch gar nicht, diese Leute von der KDA! Sie rufen die an und in zehn Minuten steht hier die ganze Paramiliz auf dem Teppich und wir können jegliche Ermittlungen vergessen! Genau wie mein Institut und meine Leiche und _meine_ Funde am Hirn des Toten!“

Thiel wand sich aus dem Griff des Professors und drückte die Anruftaste.

„Boerne, jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Und ihr Institut kriegen Sie doch auch zurück!“

„Ja, aber in welchen Zustand, Thiel? Mit Alberichs Hilfe wird da doch eine grundlegende Säuberung vorgenommen! Wie viele von meinen Akten werden nach dieser Aktion noch an ihren richtigen Plätzen sein, können Sie mir das sagen? Wie viele meiner Leichen werden noch vollständig und unzerstückelt und vor allem in _unverpfuschtem_ Originalzustand in ihren Kühlfächern liegen?“

„Alle. Und jetzt seien Sie mal still, ich versuche zu telefonieren.“

Der Wählton ertönte schwach aus dem Handy des Kommissars. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte man leise Musik von der oberen Etage.

„Ist das etwa Mozart? Eine der Klaviersonaten?“, fragte Boerne verwirrt.

„Nein, Herr Professor, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen.“

Herr Winter, dicht gefolgt von Frau Sommer, betrat den Raum.

„Das ist Enchantress von Two Steps from Hell.“

„Schade.“

Boerne seufzte resigniert.

„Nun, da jetzt die Kavallerie eingerückt ist werde ich wohl nicht mehr gebraucht, oder? Soll ich mich nun also gepflegt entschuldigen?“

„Ja, bitte.“, sagte Thiel, in derselben Sekunde wie Herr Winter sagte „Wenn Sie schon mal da sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum Sie uns nicht auch ein wenig bei der Ermittlung unterstützen sollten.“

Tobis Aussprache war ein wenig lockerer als gewöhnlich.

Frau Sommer nickte zustimmend.

„Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei und acht Augen sehen mehr als vier.“

„Na, das wird ja wieder ein Spaß.“, grummelte Thiel.

„Na gut.“

Herr Winter klatschte in die Hände.

„Wir teilen uns auf. Herr Thiel, Professor Boerne, Sie übernehmen die beiden Wände dort hinten. Frau Sommer und ich machen uns an die Poster hier.“

Die vier verteilten sich im Raum. Boerne und Thiel inspizierten die Wand, während die beiden von der KDA begannen, Bilder von so vielen Postern wie möglich zu machen.

„Tobi?“

„Hm?“

Vanessa deutete auf ein weißes Blatt in der Mitte der Wand.

„Ich glaub ich hab was.“

Tobi kam rüber und betrachtete das Poster. In großen schwarzen Lettern stand auf weißem Untergrund:

  1. Maximal drei Drachen pro Trainer pro Kampf
  2. Showdowns nur innerhalb derselben Klasse
  3. Keine Körperverletzung unter Klasse 8
  4. Bezauberung auf Schiedsrichter = AUTOMATISCHE DISQUALIFIKATION BEIDER PARTIEN und 6 monatige Sperre
  5. Keine Bullen keine Ortsgeister keine Kobolde



„Ach du heilige Scheiße. Warte, was ist das dahinter?“

Tobi griff nach einem kleinen, dünnen Blatt vergilbten Papieres, das hinter dem Poster hervorlugte. Darauf war mit großer Sorgfalt eine Tabelle gemalt. Eine Spalte trug die Überschrift „Spruch“, die daneben die „Klasse“.

„Was ist das denn für eine Notation?“

Vanessa lugte über Tobis Schulter. Ihr Partner selbst war weiß wie die Wand geworden.

„Scheiße, dieses kleine Arschloch dass wir in der Stadt aufgesammelt haben hat echt die Wahrheit gesagt. Das hab ich bisher nur einmal gesehen.“

Tobi faltete das Blatt vorsichtig zusammen und steckte es in eine kleine Beweismittelsammlungstüte, die er aus der Tasche seiner Jacke zog.

„Wann denn?“

Vanessa hatte einen Folienstift aus ihrer Handtasche gekramt und hielt ihn Tobi hin.

„Hier.“

„Danke.“

Tobi kritzelte etwas auf den Beutel.

„Als ich knapp ein Jahr bei der KDA war gab es einen Fall in Sachsen. Altnazis. Die hatten da so ne Art Sekte aufgebaut und hatten Pläne, den Bundestag zu stürmen oder was ähnlich Absurdes. Da hat die Direktorin mich mitgenommen zur Razzia und wir haben bergeweise Notizbücher und Akten und Alben voll mit solchen Notationen gefunden. Das sind Sprüche. Und so wies aussieht ganz schön hochrangige.“

Vanessa blickte beeindruckt auf das Blatt in der Tüte.

„Und du konntest richtig was lesen? Also auf diesem Zettel?“

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Aber allein, dass sie diese Notation benutzen und verstehen heißt, dass es langsam echt brenzlig wird.“

„Alles klar. Also sammeln wir den Kommissar und den Professor mal besser ein und machen uns schleunigst auf den Weg zurück ins Präsidium, oder?“

„Du hast es erfasst.“

…

Vor dem Präsidium fuhr mittlerweile eine kleine Flotte Autos, bestehend aus drei Transportervans und einem dunkelblauen mittelklasse Mercedes Benz, vor. Sie parkten vor der Tür.

Aus den Transportern ergoss sich eine Gruppe an Leuten in Camouflage auf den Parkplatz, aber aus dem Benz stieg nur eine einzige Frau. Sie war klein, schlank, und in ein tadelloses, wenn auch etwas altmodisches, Kostüm gekleidet. In der Hand hielt sie ein paar erschreckend hohe Absatzschuhe.

Die Frau stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Autotür ab und tauschte die Sneakers, die sie trug, gegen die High Heels. Die Gruppe sammelte sich um sie herum, und mit ihr an der Spitze betraten sie das Gebäude.

Sie wurden schon erwartet.

„Wilhelmine.“

Die Frau nickte der Brünetten im Anzug, die vor dem Treppenabsatz stand, zu.

„Sabine“

Frau Klemm nickte genauso kalt zurück. Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden Frauen nur an, dann brach auf beiden Gesichtern ein breites Lächeln aus und sie fielen sich in die Arme.

„Meine Güte.“

Frau Klemm klang ein wenig feucht.

„Wie lange ist es her? Zehn Jahre?“

„Dürfte hinkommen.“, erwiderte die Direktorin. „Die Sache mit der Wahrsagerin, oder?“

„Sind das wirklich schon so lange her? Wie die Zeit vergeht.“

Frau Klemm fasste die Direktorin um die Schulter und zog sie in Richtung Aufzug.

„Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen. Wie geht es dir? Wie läuft es in deiner kleinen Geheimabteilung? Und was musste ich über die Briten hören – die Nachtigall hat einen Lehrling?“

„Oh ja. Das ist eine wahnsinnig verzwickte Angelegenheit, und wenn wir nicht in einer noch bescheuerteren Angelegenheit stecken würden, würde ich wirklich nichts lieber tun als mit dir über ein Käffchen zu tratschen. Aber ich glaube es ist am besten, wenn wir uns gleich an die Arbeit machen.“

Frau Klemm seufzte resigniert.

„Ach Sabine, wo stecken wir da jetzt wieder drin.“

…

Das Licht fiel durch die Schlitze im Rollo und beleuchtete die Staubkörner, die durch den Konferenzraum tanzten. Die Heizung lief auf Hochtouren, und trotz der frostigen Novembertemperaturen schwitzen die Kommissare in ihren Stühlen.

„Es besteht also überhaupt kein Zweifel?“

Tobi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Frau Direktor, überhaupt keine. Die Beweislage ist eindeutig, es handelt sich definitiv um eine organisierte Gruppe sehr erfahrener Praktizierender.“

Die Direktorin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und kreuzte genervt die Arme.

„Na, wunderbar. Genau das habe ich noch gebraucht, bevor ich mich nächste Woche mit Angela treffe.“

„Eine Sache verstehe ich aber nicht.“

Vanessa tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber auf ihren Notizblock.

„Warum haben wir am Ring nichts gespürt? So viel Magie auf so lange Zeit, und das auch noch mit einer geradezu rituellen Regelmäßigkeit, das sollte doch Spuren hinterlassen, oder?“

Die Direktorin lächelte stolz.

„Eine sehr gute Frage, Frau Sommer.“

Sie drehte sich zu Thiel.

„Herr Hauptkommissar, wenn Sie bitte nochmal die Bilder, die Sie vom Kupferring gemacht haben, an die Wand werfen würden.“

Mit einiger Mühe verband Thiel sein Handy wieder mit dem Laptop, der an den Projektor angeschlossen war.

Auf der Leinwand am Ende des Raumes erschien ein Bild von dem Kupferdraht, der im Kreis geschlungen auf dem Boden des Parkhauses unter dem Loch in der Decke gelegen hatte.

„Da, sehen Sie diese Muster? Herr Thiel, bitte zeigen Sie doch nochmal die Nahaufnahme. Herr Winter, woran erinnert Sie das?“

Tobi kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete das Bild eingehend.

„An die Außenseite der Transportzelle.“

„Genau.“

Die Direktorin schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Das sieht mir sehr nach einem neokeltischen Kupferschild nach Vorbild der Bamberger Hexenringe aus, was mich natürlich nur noch mehr sorgt, weil das eine sehr hochspezialisierte Technik ist. Typischerweise verhindert das Muster die Ausübung von Magie, in dem es den Energiefluss vom Transzendenten ins reale unterbricht. Zumindest, wenn man Schiller Glauben schenkt. Das hier sieht mir aber aus, als wäre es in der dritten Schlingenreihe ein wenig modifiziert, was dann insgesamt einfach nur eine Art Barriere nach Außen bildet.“

Vanessa machte sich während ihre Chefin redete Notizen. Sie hob die Hand.

„Das ist quasi also die Arena beim Stierkampf?“

„Genau, Frau Sommer.“

Tobi rollte mit den Augen und zischte ‚Streberin‘ in Vanessas Richtung.

„Ich will hier ja nicht eine sehr interessante theoretische Diskussion unterbrechen aber…was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, ist das überhaupt illegal, was da passiert?“, meldete sich Thiel zu Wort.

„Ja.“, sagten Frau Sommer und Herr Winter unisono.

„Das Ausüben von Magie ohne staatliche Genehmigung ist ein Verstoß gegen das Waffengesetzt, weil das Ausüben von Magie vom Staat als Waffe definiert wird.“, meinte Vanessa. „Die Fähigkeit zur Ausübung von Magie bis zur Fähigkeit, Sprüche mit bis zu drei Adjektive auszuführen, wird dem Führen einer Schusswaffe gleichgesetzt. Alles darüber gilt theoretisch als Kriegswaffe, zumindest aus Sicht des Staates, und ist damit _richtig_ illegal. Und der Zettel, den wir gefunden haben, belegt eindeutig, dass die Mitglieder von diesem Kreis mit Sicherheit auf dem Level sind. Und selbst wenn sie’s nicht währen – einen entsprechenden Waffenschein hat keiner von ihnen, sonst wüssten wir davon.“

„Außerdem,“, fügte Tobi hinzu, „Lassen die Techniken und der Regelzettel, den wir gefunden haben, den Schluss zu, dass wir es hier zumindest teilweise mit Personen zu tun haben, die Haftbefehle wegen Mord und Kriegsverbrechen gegen sich ausstehen haben.“

„Und das Gebäude, in dem diese Kämpfe veranstaltet werden, ist in staatlichem Besitz, was den Tatbestand der mutwilligen Zerstörung von Staatseigentum erfüllt.“

„Mal ganz abgesehen von den Sicherheitsverstößen.“

„Aha.“

Thiel steckt sein Handy vom Laptop ab und schob es in seine Tasche.

„Und was ist jetzt genau das Vorgehen?“

Die Direktorin stützte die Hände auf dem Tisch ab und sah ernst in die Runde.

„Das ist jetzt genau das Problem. Wenn wir es mit so vielen hochspezialisierten und sehr gut ausgebildeten Praktizierenden zu tun haben ist natürlich die Frage, ob wir eine Razzia mit Augenmerk auf die eigene Sicherheit überhaupt noch verantworten können. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir wirklich nicht genug über diese Gruppe wissen, um überhaupt einen vernünftigen Plan aufstellen zu können. Der junge Mann, den Sie beide in Münster festgenommen haben, reicht als Quelle ja nicht wirklich aus.“

Frau Klemm brummte nachdenklich.

„Und wenn wir die Kollegen von diesem…Thiel, wie hieß unsere Leiche noch mal?“

„Krueger, Frau Staatsanwalt.“

„Ja, Krueger. Wenn wir also einen Haftbefehl gegen die aussprechen? Inzwischen finde ich ja Verschwörung gegen den Rechtsstaat oder Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Organisation durchaus nicht ungerechtfertigt.“

Die Direktorin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das die Szene kalt lässt, wenn plötzlich eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen verhaftet wird. Wenn wir Pech haben tauchen sie alle unter und wir können die ganze Aktion knicken.“

„Das heißt fast die einzige Option wäre, verdeckt zu ermitteln und Informationen für eine Razzia zu sammeln.“, fasste Thiel zusammen.

„Ja.“

Die Direktorin seufzte.

„Und das gefällt mir nicht. Die Tatsache, dass Herr Winter und Frau Sommer so schnell ausgefunden wurden und dann auch noch so zielsicher auf die KDA gepinnt wurden heißt, dass wir jemanden rein schicken müssen, der nicht von mir ausgebildet wurde, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir immer noch keinen vernünftigen Kontakt mit unseren Kollegen in Frankreich und Britannien haben bleiben uns nur zwei Optionen: Varvara Tamonina, die aber offenbar schon bei der Gruppe bekannt ist, oder einer von Eltons Truppe.“

Thiel lehnte sich zu Frau Klemm rüber.

„Wer ist diese Tamonina nochmal?“

„Keine Ahnung, und jetzt passen Sie auf“, knurrte die Staatsanwältin zurück.

Die drei anderen bemerkten die Verwirrung ihrer Kollegen nicht.

„Und Varvara ist sowieso vor zwei Monaten in England abgetaucht und seitdem nicht mehr auffindbar.“, meinte Herr Winter.

„Genau.“

Die Direktorin klopfte mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Und da haben wir den Salat.“

„Also machen wir jetzt wirklich einen auf verdeckte Ermittlung?“

Thiel klang sehr skeptisch.

„Mit einem von Ihren definitiv nicht polizeilich ausgebildeten Paramilitärs?“

„So sieht es leider aus, Herr Thiel.“

Die Frau Staatsanwalt klang genauso erdrückt wie Thiel sich fühlte.

Thiel nickte resigniert.

„Wird denn wenigstens das Institut vom Professor Boerne bald wieder freigegeben? Oder muss ich mich auch noch die ganze Dauer der Ermittlungen mit einem Rechtsmediziner abrackern, der vor Langeweile geradezu durchdreht?“

Die drei Magier sahen sich an.

„Also, meines Wissens ist Professor Weissbachmann mit allen notwendigen Tests schon lange fertig und…“

Vanessa fing den sehr ungnädigen Blick der Direktorin ein.

„…vergnügt sich jetzt mit Professor Boerne’s high tech Geräten.“, beendete sie zerknirscht ihren Satz.

„Es stimmt tatsächlich, dass Frau Doktor Weissbachmann mit den Standardtests durch ist. Aber angesichts der brisanten Lage der Dinge ist es einfach ein zu hohes Risiko, mehr und vor allem hochintelligenten, uneingeweihten Personen Zugang zur Leichenhalle zu verschaffen.“, erklärte Frau Klemm. Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Und warum weihen Sie Boerne dann nicht einfach…“

„Unseren Herrn Professor von der Existenz der Magie in Kenntnis zu setzten möchte ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden.“, unterbrach die Staatsanwältin ihn. „Können Sie sich vorstellen, was hier für ein _Chaos_ ausbrechen würde? Es würde keinen Monat dauern, bis Boerne nicht nur jeden auch nur halbwegs esoterischen Fall neu aufgerollt hätte, ich wette mit Ihnen, dass es überhaupt nicht lange dauert, und dann weiß die gesamte medizinische Fachwelt von der Existenz von Magie. Und das ist ein Fiasko, wofür ich keine Nerven mehr habe. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit meinen besten Rechtsmediziner sofort an euch verlieren würde- “ Sie warf der Direktorin einen strengen Blick zu „-und _das_ wäre fast noch die größere Katastrophe.“

Herr Winter seufzte.

„Dann ist es also abgemacht. Wir fragen in Eltons Crew rum, wer am besten geeignet für eine verdeckte Ermittlung ist, hoffen, dass es wenigstens jemand mit Militärhintergrund ist und kein Archäologe, erstellen eine falsche Persönlichkeit, und Professor Boerne wird so gut es irgendwie geht von allen thaumaturgischen Phänomenen ferngehalten.“

„Na, ob das mal gut geht.“, murmelte Thiel.

…

Zwei Tage später, um halb zwölf in der Nacht, war Thiel gerade von einem wohlverdientem Fernsehnickerchen auf der Couch aufgewacht, um den Fernseher auszustellen und die Reste seines Abendbrotes rüber in die Küche zu räumen, als es klopfte. Und einige Sekunden später kurz schellte. Thiel seufzte und bewegte sich in Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Wie sind Sie denn wieder angezogen?“

Boerne stand in einer sehr gewagten Aufmachung, bestehend aus engen schwarzen Leggings, einem langärmligen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, einer dünnen schwarzen Sportjacke und karierten Gummistiefeln vor der Tür. In den behandschuhten Händen hielt er eine schwarze Pudelmütze.

„Wollen Sie im Bauernhof einbrechen?“

Boerne drängte sich an Thiel vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Ich hab nun mal keine schwarzen Springerstiefel. Und diese Gummistiefel sind nicht nur äußerst bequem, sie sind auch wasserabweisend, kostengünstig, und lenken im Bedarfsfall Verdacht von meiner Person ab. Ich bin ja weiß Gott nicht die Type Mann, die regelmäßig in solchem Schuhwerk zu sehen ist.“

„Aha.“

Thiel gähnte und folgte dem Rechtsmediziner in die Küche.

„Ihnen ist aber schon klar, dass nur weil ich nicht im Dienst bin das nicht bedeutet, dass ich jetzt beide Augen zu drücke, wenn Sie irgendwas illegales anstellen, oder?“

„Ich mache doch nichts illegales!“, protestierte Boerne entrüstet.

„Ah ja. Und deswegen sind Sie um halb zwölf noch wach und angezogen wie ein Bankräuber aus nem schlechten 70er Jahre Actionfilm.“

Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

„Na gut, Sie haben mich ertappt.“

Boerne ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich hatte vielleicht vor, dem Institut einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und mal ein bisschen nach dem Rechten zu schauen.“ 

Der Kommissar zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und dazu ziehen Sie sich so an.“

„Natürlich!“

Boerne warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Ich muss doch vermeiden, dass diese Paramilitärs mich sehen! Ich kann mich meinem eigenen Institut nicht auf hundert Meter nähern, bevor die mich ausgespäht und vom Gelände eskortiert haben! Das ist ja geradezu eine Hochsicherheitszone! Wie an der Berliner Mauer damals!“

„Lassen Sie mich raten, sie haben neulich beobachtet, wie die Landminen verbuddelt wurden.“

„Alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.“, meinte Boerne fest überzeugt. „Wenn das so weiter geht krieg ich meinen Obduktionssaal niemals wieder. Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich nach einer anderen Stelle umsehen.“

„Na, jetzt übertreiben Sie aber.“

„Sind Sie sich da sicher, Thiel? Sind Sie sich da wirklich ganz sicher?“

Thiel schwieg betroffen. Boerne seufzte.

„In Medizinerkreisen wird gemunkelt, dass an der Charité eventuell bald eine Stelle frei wird. Ich habe es mir ja gründlich mit meinem Doktorvater verscherzt, aber mit ein wenig Glück reicht mein Lebenslauf auch ohne seine Empfehlung aus, damit ich zumindest in Betracht gezogen werde.“

Mit einem Mal klang der sonst so optimistische Rechtsmediziner sehr klein und resigniert.

„Das ist natürlich nur ein letzter Ausweg, aber…wer weiß, wie lange das hier noch dauert. Und mehr als ein Semester meine Praktika aussetzten geht nicht, zumindest nicht ohne Antrag auf Forschungssemester, das gibt mein Arbeitsvertrag nicht her.“

„Na, so weit wird’s schon nicht kommen.“

Thiel zog sich den zweiten Stuhl heran und setzte sich Boerne gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

„Da geb ich mir schon Mühe für Sie. Und die Frau Staatsanwalt auch.“

„Ach, das ist nett von Ihnen. Von Ihnen beiden.“

Boerne fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Und Sie haben Recht. Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee, was ich vorhabe.“

„Hoho, Vorsicht.“

Thiel schmunzelte.

„Am Ende könnte ich noch den Eindruck kriegen, Sie hören tatsächlich zu wenn ich rede.“

Auf Boernes müdes Gesicht schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Immer, Thiel.“

Eine kurze Weile schwiegen die beiden sich an.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht noch ein Bier?“

Thiel deutete auf den Kühlschrank.

„Nein, danke.“

Boerne stand auf.

„Es ist wirklich schon spät und ich will Sie nicht noch länger von Ihrer wohlverdienten Nachtruhe fernhalten.“

„Na dann.“

Gemeinsam standen sie vom Tisch auf und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Auf dem Gang verharrten sie kurz, Thiel mit der Hand auf der Klinke, Boerne mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand.

„Gute Nacht, Herr Professor.“

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

Zwei Wohnungstüren schlossen sich, und kurz war es still auf dem Flur. Doch dann öffnete sich leise die Tür von Professor Boernes Wohnung, und besagter Rechtsmediziner schlich langsam und ganz leicht quietschend die Treppe hinunter.

„Na dann werden wir doch mal sehen, was diese Person da mit meinem Institut angestellt hat.“, zischte Boerne als er das Auto anließ.

Oben im Bad stand Thiel mit der Zahnbürste in der Hand vor dem Spiegel als er das unverwechselbare Geheule des Motors von Boernes neuester Penisverlängerung vernahm. Er drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und legte die Zahnpasta zurück auf den Waschbeckenrand.

„Hätt ich mir doch _wirklich_ denken können.“

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob die Damen und Herren von der KDA so umsichtig waren, die Schlösser auszutauschen.“

Boerne, in Mütze, Handschuhen und mit geschwärzten Wangen, fummelte mit seinem Ersatzschlüssel an der Tür des Institutes herum.

„Aha!“

Das Schloss ließ ein leises Klicken vernehmen. Vorsichtig drückte Boerne die Klinke. Die Tür schwang auf.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut…nur wo hab ich jetzt nochmal den Code für die Alarmanlage aufgeschrieben…“, murmelte Boerne vor sich her während er auf seinem Handy herumscrollte.

„Da ist er ja!“

Schnell tippte er eine vierstellige Zahlenfolge auf die Tastenfläche an der Wand. Das Tastenfeld leuchtete grün auf und ließ ein sanftes Piepsen vernehmen. Erleichtert zog Boerne den Kragen seiner Sportjacke, den er bis unter die Augen hochgezogen hatte, wieder runter und steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es hier so aussieht…“

Er knipste eine kleine schwarze Taschenlampe an und begann, durch die Gänge zu schleichen.

„Aha!“

Boerne war vor der Tür zum Obduktionssaal angekommen und drückte vorsichtig die Türklinke. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

„Licht.“, murmelte Boerne. „Als Erstes mal Licht im Büro.“

Er betätigte den Lichtschalter an der Wand. Der Raum erstrahlte im kalten Schein der Neonröhren. Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Umstellung.

„Wo sind sie denn…wo sind sie denn…“

Boerne schloss systematisch die Schubladen auf und wühlte durch die Inhalte.

„Da!“

Aus einer der unteren Schubladen zog er eine Akte, sorgfältig beschriftet mit einem Namen und einer Fallnummer. Er schlug sie auf und blätterte gleich zu den letzten paar Seiten vor.

„Was soll das denn sein?“

Er stutzte, kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm die Brille ab.

„Ist das Chinesisch oder was?“

Perplex starrte der Rechtsmediziner auf die Akte, die mit blauem Kugelschreiber mit einem absolut undurchdringlichen Wirrwarr aus komischen Zeichen beschriftet war.

„Ach, egal. Das werde ich auch schon noch knacken.“

Boerne zog das Smartphone wieder aus der Tasche seiner Jacke, was einiges an Manövrieren erforderte, und öffnete die Kamera.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal…“

Er wollte gerade auf den Bildschirm tippen, als draußen auf dem Flur etwas klapperte.

„Scheiße.“

Boerne hechtete nach dem Lichtschalter. Er sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig unter seinen Schreibtisch, bevor das große Licht im Saal an ging und plötzlich alles taghell beleuchtet wurde.

„Mann, Thilo, musste das sein?“

„Thilo?“, flüsterte Boerne. „Doch nicht etwa…“

„Ja weißt _du_ denn wo hier alles steht? Sollen wir hier blind rumrennen und tote Leute abtasten, bis wir Artie finden, oder was? Aua, scheiße ficken kacke.“

Wieder schepperte es. Boerne hörte leises Fluchen und das Klappern von kleinen Metallteilen in einer großen Blechschüssel.

„Natürlich nicht, aber gleich das _große_ Licht?“

„Ja weiß _ich_ denn wofür welcher Lichtschalter ist?“

„Ich denke, du hast hier mal gearbeitet!“

Die zweite Stimme klang ebenso entrüstet wie die erste.

„Das ist bestimmt n Jahr her, da erinner‘ ich mich doch nicht daran, wo der _Lichtschalter_ ist! Man, sei froh, dass ich noch weiß in welcher Ecke die Kühlfächer stehen.“

„Ich sag ja nur…n kleines Schwebelicht hätts auch getan.“

„Damit ich dann umkippe, wenn wir gleich ne Stunde lang Impello Scindere halten müssen? Nee danke. Außerdem hab ich kaum noch Handwärmer und du weißt ja wie das schlaucht. Und wenn wir das MRT kaputt machen und der Prof das raus kriegt bin ich _geliefert_ , dann kann ich meine gute Note für das Semester knicken.“

„Warum du dir immer noch keine vernünftige Thermounterwäsche und Heizsohlen angeschafft hast wie der Rest von uns ist mir ein Rätsel. Und glaubst du nicht, dass es deinen heißgeliebten Prof ein wenig _mehr_ stört, wenn wir seine _Leiche_ mitnehmen, als wenn wir sein _MRT_ ein bisschen kurzschließen? Glaubst du nicht, du hast es dir _eh_ schon mit ihm verscherzt, allein dadurch, dass du in sein heiliges Institut einbrichst mit der Intention, ihm was zu klauen? Ihm eine _Leiche_ zu klauen?“

„Ich brauch halt ne andere Wärme! Diese Elektrosohlen werden ja keine fünfunddreißig Grad warm, da kann ich mich genauso gut _gleich_ auf ne Bank legen und in Winterstarre gehen! Und ich will so wenig Schaden wie möglich anrichten, vielleicht vergibt er mir den Einbruch ja, wenn ihm nur erkläre, warum ich das machen musste.“

Einer der beiden schnaubte verächtlich aus der Nase.

„Du bist einfach nur ein Weichei.“

„Weichei! Wer von uns beiden ist dreifacher Champion der Unterzehner, du oder ich?“

„Is ja gut, komm sag mir lieber, wo Artie liegt.“

Die Stimmen entfernten sich vom Büro. Boerne riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick von unter dem Schreibtisch heraus.

Vor dem Eingang zur Kühlkammer standen zwei junge Männer, der eine groß und schlaksig, der andere klein und drahtig, beide in Lederjacke, Springerstiefeln und mit wild gefärbten Haaren. Der große stand mit weit nach vorne ausgestrecktem Hals direkt in der Tür und bewegte den Kopf auf eine eigenartige, fast schlangenhafte Weise hin und her. Als er den Kopf Richtung Kühlfächer drehte sah Boerne, dass er mit einer gespaltenen Zunge rapide aus dem Mund flackerte.

„Da. Artie.“

Der Mann zeigte auf ein Fach in der Mitte. Sein Freund kniete sich davor und machte sich daran, das Schloss zu knacken.

„Riecht aber schon ganz schön angefressen.“, meinte der größere unsicher. „Bist du dir sicher, dass – “

„Du weißt was mit Nini passiert ist als der Reichsadler sie platt gemacht hat und wir sie nicht zurück nach Hause gebracht haben, oder?“

„Ja. Ich mein ja nur, sollten wir nicht vielleicht – “

„Sag mal, bist du blöd?“

Der kleinere der beiden Männer hielt in seiner Arbeit inne, um seinen Begleiter ungläubig anzuschauen.

„Du wart in letzter Zeit am See, oder? Du siehst auch was da seit neuestem passiert, oder?“

„Ich mein ja nur. Wir hätten Hannes einfach die Leiche abholen lassen sollen als sie _freigegeben_ wurde. Man, das sitzt nicht richtig! Wenn der _Prof_ das mitbekommt, dass wir hier waren…“

„Warum soll der das mitkriegen? Ah! Geschafft.“

Mit einem letzten Rütteln am Schloss war die Kühlschranktür unsanft aufgeknallt.

„Pack mal mit an, wir wickeln ihn besser ein.“

Die beiden Männer hievten mit vereinten Kräften die Leiche von Artaios Krueger auf den Boden. Der kleinere schloss die Tür des Kühlfaches wieder. Unter angestrengtem Stöhnen wickelten die beiden den Körper in das Tuch, das ihn bedeckt hatte.

„So, jetzt müssen wir den gefallenen Kameraden nur weit genug von diesem ganzen Computerkack wegschaffen für ein – _Scheiße_ – für ein Impello.“

Der größere hatte unter die Schultern der Leiche gegriffen und stöhnte nur zustimmend. Langsam watschelten die beiden aus dem Raum.

„Vergiss das Licht nicht!“, stieß der kleinere der beiden hervor.

„Ah ja, stimmt.“

Der Lange schwang mit dem Ellenbogen aus und erwischte gerade so den Schalter an der Wand. Der Obduktionssaal wurde wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Kaum hörte man die beiden nicht mehr auf dem Flur fluchen und keuchen, kroch Boerne zitternd aus seinem Versteck. Mit ungeschickten Fingern drückte er auf seinem Handy rum, bis er den richtigen Kontakt gefunden hatte.

„Thiel? Thiel, kommen Sie schnell da sind Leute in meinem Institut!“ 

… 

„Also, das verkompliziert natürlich das Ganze noch weiter.“

Die Direktorin kniete vor dem Kühlfach und betrachtete das geknackte Schloss. Hinter ihr standen ein sehr verschlafener Tobi und eine verdächtig aufgeweckte Vanessa.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass der Professor wirklich die Worte _Impello Scindere_ benutzt hat?“

„Zu einhundert Prozent.“, meinte Vanessa.

Tobi nickte bestätigend und gähnte in seine vorgehaltene Hand.

„Na dann.“

Die Direktorin richtete sich auf und strich ihren Rock wieder glatt.

„Ich glaube, wir haben fast keine andere Wahl, außer sie zu suchen.“

„Wie sollen wir das denn anstellen?“, fragte Vanessa besorgt. „Und außerdem – sollten wir nicht ne Fahndung rausgeben oder so?“

„Wenn wir offiziell nach den beiden fahnden lassen, gehen wir das Risiko ein, dass sie gefunden werden und keiner von uns ist dabei.“

„Sie meinen, die beiden sind gefährlich?“, nuschelte Tobi verschlafen.

„Genau das meine ich, Herr Winter. Wir können das Risiko, dass es zu einer Konfrontation kommt, die für uns oder andere tödlich ausgeht und die wir hätten verhindern können, nicht eingehen.“

„Und wie sollen wir das _dann_ machen?“

Vanessa spielte nervös mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes.

Die Stirn der Direktorin legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten.

„Das ist jetzt in der Tat die Frage. Normalerweise würde ich den Rattenfänger versuchen oder, wenn das nicht funktioniert, eine Irrlicht Variante, aber angesichts der Funde die Carmella gemacht hat…“

„Sie meinen die Theorie, dass Artaios Krueger nicht nur eine magische Ausbildung hatte, sondern auch an sich magisch war?“

„Genau das meine ich, Frau Sommer.“

Die Direktorin schaltete das Licht im Kühlraum aus und schritt entschlossen in Richtung Institutsausgang, dicht gefolgt von Vanessa und Tobi.

„Wenn Carmellas Theorie stimmt, und ich glaube, das tut sie, dann sind alle Verfolgungs- und Auffindungssprüche, die ich kenne, sowieso nutzlos. Deswegen folgender Plan: Wir suchen die Stelle, an der die beiden den Impello begonnen haben. Das Vestigium müsste noch einigermaßen frisch sein. Und dann – “

„- spielen wir Bluthund?“, vervollständigte Vanessa den Satz.

„Genau.“

…

„Na das war ja mal ein totaler Reinfall.“

Die drei Magier standen vor der Skulptur auf dem Parkplatz vor der Rechtsmedizin. Tobi seufzte.

„So viel zu ‚Spur verfolgen‘.“

„Das hab ich tatsächlich noch niemals in meinem Leben gesehen.“

Selbst die Direktorin klang ratlos.

Die drei standen auf einem Fleckchen Vestigium. Einem Fleckchen Vestigium, das einen konzentrierten Punkt auf dem Boden ausmachte, sich aber auf keine Weise in eine Spur erstreckte.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“, fragte Vanessa.

„Hilft wohl nichts.“

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schlage vor, wir tun uns mit dem Hauptkommissar und dem Herrn Professor zusammen und gehen einfach alles ab, was uns an potenziellen Verstecken einfällt.“

…

„Sie kommen also aus Trier?“

„Aus Sommerscheid bei Trier. Aber so einen großen Unterschied macht das nicht, ich meine, wir haben in meinem Dorf grade mal einen Weinberg und einen Penny. Man fährt sowieso für alles nach Trier, man hätte genauso gut sagen können, dass ich da aufgewachsen bin.“

Vanessa und Boerne stapften im Schein von Vanessas klobiger und Boernes winziger Taschenlampe über den Münsteraner Friedhof.

„Sommerscheid! Da ist doch ein Weingut des Fürst Bückeburg Labels, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!“

„Jap.“

Vanessa nickte zustimmend.

„Helle Trauben für den Schaumwein.“

„Faszinierend. Sagen Sie, Sie kennen den Wein nicht zufällig?“

Boerne stolperte vor Aufregung fast über seine eigenen Füße. Vanessa kicherte.

„Doch, zufällig kenne ich den Wein.“

„Und?“

Boerne fuchtelte gespannt mit den Händen, was den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf dem Boden wild zum Tanzen brachte.

„Was halten Sie davon?“

„Nun ja.“

Vanessa leuchtet in die Nacht hinein und tippte sich nachdenklich auf ihr Kinn.

„Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, während einer Ermittlung einmal einen wirklich guten Schaumwein zu probieren, einen 2009er Traminer vom Gut Proschwitz, traditionell in der Flasche gegärt, und ich muss sagen, im Vergleich finde ich, der Fürst Bückeburg lässt einfach eine ganze Menge zu wünschen übrig. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt in welcher Preisklasse der sich bewegt.“

Boernes Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude geradezu auf.

„Faszinierend. Sagen Sie, Frau Sommer, was halten Sie den vom 2004er Rotweincuvée aus Bückeburg?“, fragte er gespannt. „Der kommt zwar aus derselben Region, soll aber geschmacklich deutlich besser durchdacht sein als der Schaumwein. Wenn Sie den schon kennen, dachte ich mir, ist Ihnen vielleicht auch dieser ein Begriff und Ihre offensichtlich fachkundliche Meinung interessiert mich brennend.“

„Oh, den habe ich persönlich noch nie probieren können, aber ich habe nur gutes gehört.“

Die beiden waren inzwischen im alten Teil des Friedhofs angekommen.

„Ach das ist ja wunderbar!“

Boerne machte tatsächlich einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer.

„Zufällig lagere ich einige Flaschen in meinem privaten Weinkeller, die inzwischen ihr Optimum erreicht haben dürften. Sagen Sie, hätten Sie vielleicht, zu einem günstig gewählten Zeitpunkt versteht sich, sagen wir vielleicht morgen Abend, Lust zu einem kleinen Diner mit komplementärer Weinverkostung?“

Vanessa grinste begeistert.

„Sehr gern! Sagen Sie, was servieren Sie zum Wein? Die Empfehlung des Winzers ist ja, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Rind oder fettes Geflügel, aber ich finde persönlich immer, dass man bei Rotweincuvées mit zartem Wild oder Lamm oft besser fährt.“

Boerne hielt einen Moment inne und atmete tief durch.

„Frau Sommer, Sie glauben nicht, wie glücklich Sie mich mit dieser Frage machen. Wollen wir uns duzen? Ich bin der Karl-Friedrich.“

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Frau Sommer nahm sie und schüttelte sie herzlich.

„Dann bin ich die Vanessa.“

Breit grinsend setzten die beiden ihren Trek über das Friedhofsgelände fort.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Vanessa.“

Boerne räusperte sich.

„Ich habe erst gestern einen wunderbaren Rehrücken von einem jungen Bock von einem befreundeten Jäger bekommen, den gedenke ich ganz klassisch mit zartem Gemüse im Ofen zu schmoren. Als Vorspeise dazu vielleicht ein paar Wachteln mit einem schönen Schaumwein, hoffentlich aber einem besseren als der des Bückeburg Labels, und als Nachspeise…“

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, was macht man denn zu so einem Gericht als Nachspeise?“

„Wie wäre es denn ganz schlicht und klassisch?“

Vanessa trat vorsichtig über einen verlorenen Handschuh, der auf dem Weg lag.

„Eine Kugel gutes Vanilleeis, dazu ein simples Beerenkompott und ein Gläschen Eiswein.“

Die beiden umrundeten einen großen Grabstein.

„Aber zuerst müssen wir mal mit der Ermittlung vorankommen. Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass die Gruftis immer hier abhängen?“

„Zu einhundert Prozent.“

Boerne rückte sich bestimmt die Brille zurecht.

„Die Herrschaften halten sich für gewöhnlich am Denkmal der Barmherzigen Schwestern auf. Das ist hier gleich um die Ecke, nur noch ein paar hundert – oh, entschuldige bitte, ich werde angerufen.“

Aus Boernes Tasche erklang eine leise Melodie.

„Ist das Wagner? Das Liebesverbot, die Ouvertüre?“, fragte Vanessa interessiert.

Boerne fischte hastig sein Handy aus dem Mantel.

„Äh, ja…in der Tat.“

Er wischte auf dem Display herum.

„Thiel? Was ist denn…bitte was? …ja, ich beeile mich.“

Er legte auf.

„Wie es scheint, liebe Kollegin, wird unsere Expertise hier nicht weiter benötigt. Man wünscht uns im Präsidium zu sehen.“

…

Thiel trennte mit seinem Taschenmesser vorsichtig das Polizeisiegel von der Tür.

„Da ist echt noch ein Siegel dran? Zwei Wochen nachdem ihr den Fall ad acta gelegt habt?“

Tobi klang geradezu beeindruckt.

„Naja, um den Fall endgültig ad acta legen zu können, hätten wir den fertigen Obduktionsbericht gebraucht.“

Thiel stemmte mit einiger Mühe die schwere Tür auf.

„Und der gute Herr Professor hat sich ja geweigert, uns den auszuhändigen.“

„Verstehe.“

Tobi betrat die Wohnung und hielt Thiel gerade noch davon ab, auf dem Lichtschalter zu drücken.

„Nicht! Lassen Sie mich erst mal alles sichern.“

„Wie, man kann mit dem Drücken von nem Lichtschalter einen Zauber auslösen?“

„Unter anderem.“

Tobi fuhr mit konzentriert mit der Hand an der Wand entlang.

„Ich hatte schon mal einen Fall, da hatte jemand einen Föhn mit einem Zauber belegt, der einen Feuerball los lies, wenn man ihn auf die höchste Stufe stellte, so verrücktes Zeug ist bei uns fast schon an der Tagesordnung. Und das was man so aus Großbritannien hört lässt einen auch nicht gerade ruhig schlafen.“

Er hatte seine Inspektion der Wand abgeschlossen.

„Sieht zwar gut aus, aber wir riskieren‘s trotzdem mal lieber nicht. Lux!“

An der Decke begann ein gleißend helles Licht zu glühen.

„Krass.“

Thiel sah sich beeindruckt um.

„Sowas könnte ich auch gerne. Würde mir ne Menge Taschenlampenschleppen ersparen.“

Tobi lachte trocken.

„Dafür erhöhen Sie ihr Schlaganfallrisiko um geschätzte achthundert Prozent.“

„Das ist in der Tat doch ein gutes Gegenargument.“

Thiel steckte die Hände in die Westentaschen.

„So. Wonach genau suchen wir?“

„Entweder wir finden hier eine Leiche oder, hoffentlich, Hinweise auf einen Ort, wo eine Gruppe übernatürlich veranlagter Punks eine Leiche verstecken würde.“

„Also fangen wir mal mit der Kühltruhe an, oder?“

„Genau mein Gedanke.“

Die beiden liefen in die Küche. Dort stand ein winzig kleiner Kühlschrank mit einem annähernd nicht existenten Gefrierfach.

Tobi kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Was ist Plan B?“

Thiel drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und betrachtete die staubige Wohnung.

„Also, ich seh hier keine Leiche. Und es riecht auch nicht nach Formaldehyd oder Verwesung. Es sei denn, man kann das auf magische Weise irgendwie maskieren.“

Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klar. Aber nicht so, dass ichs nicht merken würde.“

„Na dann.“

Thiel trat zurück auf den schmalen Flur.

„Ich schlage vor, wir arbeiten uns durch den Papierkram. Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendeinen Mietvertrag für eine zweite Wohnung oder so.“

Tobi nickte.

„Vielleicht hatte Krueger ja Fotoalben. Und auf den Fotos sachdienliche Hinweise zu seinen Freunden, die eventuell größere Kühlschränke haben.“

„Na dann.“

Die beiden sahen sich wenig begeistert an.

„Ab an die Arbeit.“

Tobi kramte ein paar Latexhandschuhe aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich mache die Fotos, Sie den Bürokram?“

Thiel öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und holte ein paar Ordner vom Regal neben dem Schreibtisch.

„Von mir aus.“

Eine Weile lang arbeiteten die beiden schweigend im Glanz des Schwebelichtes vor sich hin.

„Sagen Sie, können Sie das eigentlich ewig durchhalten?“, brach Thiel das Schweigen.

„Hm?“

Tobi sah von dem kleinen Haufen Polaroidfotos auf, die er durchsah.

„Das Schwebelicht?“

„Wenn die so heißt, diese helle Kugel.“

„Äh, naja, solange mein Hirn intakt ist, ja. Aber Magie verbraucht ganz schön was an Stoff, wenn ich gesund bleiben will, geht das gute zwei Stunden. Wenn ich mich dabei umbringen will knappe vier, so circa.“

Thiel betrachtete das Licht argwöhnisch.

„Das heißt, Sie schalten das Ding nach ner Stunde einfach wieder aus?“

„Nicht ganz.“

Tobi runzelte die Stirn und legte ein Foto beiseite.

„Einen Spruch ausführen bedeutet eigentlich, auf eine spezielle Art an etwas denken. Und irgendwann hat man halt raus, wie man die Sache denken muss, aber der schwierige Teil ist, nicht an ein rosa Känguru zu denken, wenn man grad an ein rosa Känguru denkt, verstehen Sie?“

„Also…denken Sie an was, und dann passiert etwas, und zwar so lange, bis Sie fest genug an was anderes denken, um den ersten Gedanken zu vergessen?“

„Ja…so ungefähr. Also, natürlich ist es ein wenig komplizierter und es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Sprüchen mit und ohne feste Begrenzung in den Adjektiva aber…das wird ein wenig kompliziert zu erklären, glaub ich. Und Sie wollen sich sicher auch keine philosophischen Diskussionen zum Zustand transzendenter Materie aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert anhören.“

Thiel schnaubte durch die Nase.

„Nein, das will ich wirklich nicht. Nicht, dass mir das sonst erspart bleibt, Boerne ist ja der Meinung, ein Obduktionsbericht ist nicht vollständig ohne die Geschichte sämtlicher Befunde und außerdem noch seinem Senf dazu.“

Tobi lachte kurz auf.

„Ach, die Doktor Weissbachmann ist auch so eine. Als Vanessa zu uns gekommen ist, hatten wir da einen Fall in Trier und sie – ist das Ihr Handy?“

‚Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb 1‘ dudelte sanft aus Thiels Westentasche.

„Oh, tatsächlich. Einen Moment, wenn ich so spät noch angerufen werde, ist es immer was wichtiges…“

Thiel zog sein Telefon hervor und schaute verwundert auf den Bildschirm.

„Nadeshda? Ich dachte, Sie kommen erst morgen wieder aus dem – Sie haben was? Ja, danke, wir sehen uns dann gleich.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Rufen Sie ihre Frau Direktor an. So wies aussieht hätten wir gleich auf dem Präsidium bleiben können.“

Tobi zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Hoffentlich ist sie noch nicht da, sonst kann ich mir gleich was anhören.“

…

„Also nochmal.“

Frau Klemm zog angestrengt an ihrer Zigarette.

„Sie sind mit dem Nachtzug aus Warschau am Bahnhof angekommen.“

„Genau.“

Nadeshda nickte zustimmend.

„Und als Sie aus dem Zug gestiegen sind, haben Sie sich auf dem Weg zum Taxiparkplatz gemacht.“

„Genau.“

„Nur bis dahin sind sie nicht gekommen, weil sie auf dem Weg dorthin den beiden Herren im Verhörraum begegnet sind.“

Wieder nickte Nadeshda.

„Ja.“

„So und jetzt nochmal. WAS haben die beiden gemacht?“

„Sie haben versucht, eine in ein grünes Tuch eingewickelte Leiche in die RB auf Gleis 2 zu tragen.“

„Meine Güte.“

Frau Klemm drückte den glühenden Stummel aus und steckte sich sofort eine zweite Zigarette an.

„Und Sie sind sich _ganz_ _sicher_ , dass das im Tuch auch _wirklich_ eine Leiche ist?“

„Frau Klemm, ich glaube ich habe in meiner Laufbahn als Kommissarin hier schon genug Leichen gesehen, um einen toten Menschen von einer Schaufensterpuppe unterscheiden zu können. Außerdem – “

Nadeshda wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Verhörraum.

„ – der Geruch.“

Frau Klemm stöhnte gestresst und trommelte mit den Fingernägeln auf den Tisch.

„Nur eine Sache verstehe ich nicht – warum ist die immer noch bei den beiden drin, die Leiche?“

Nadeshda zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Versuchen Sie mal, sie den beiden weg zu nehmen.“

Die Staatsanwältin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, ich verzichte. Und Sie haben Thiel angerufen?“

Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte mir, das würde er sicher auch gern sehen. Und eigentlich bin ich ja noch im Urlaub.“

„Da haben Sie Recht, Nadeshda, das würde ich wirklich auch gerne sehen.“

Thiel stürzte in das Büro, dicht gefolgt von Tobi, Vanessa und Boerne.

Boerne warf einen Blick in den Verhörraum und begann sofort, loszuwettern.

„Das sind sie! Die beiden sind in mein Institut eingebrochen und haben die Leiche von Artaios Krueger geklaut! Und da, der mit dem magentafarbenen Irokesen, den kenne ich sogar! Das ist Thilo Marqart, der hat letztes Semester bei mir Praktikum gemacht! Dass ich _das_ noch erlebe, die _eigenen_ _Studenten_ klauen einem die Leiche unter der Nase weg!“

Thilo, der immer noch die Schultern der Leiche fest umklammert hielt, blickte mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Verhörraum hinaus. Er sah Boerne mit großen, auffällig kupferfarbenen Augen, in denen die Tränen standen, durch die durchsichtige Glasscheibe an. Man konnte ihm deutlich ein ‚es tut mir so leid‘ von den Lippen ablesen.

Sein Freund, der sich immer noch mit aller Kraft an die Beine der Leiche klammerte, warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. Boerne drehte ihnen entschieden den Rücken zu.

„Das ist ja…der Körper gehört sofort gekühlt! Thiel, schaffen Sie meine Leiche da raus!“

„Das hab ich schon versucht.“, meldete sich Nadeshda zu Wort.

„Dann versuchen Sie es nochmal! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die beiden da ernsthaft mit MEINER Leiche –“

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Boerne.“

Thiel griff besänftigend nach dem Arm des Professors.

„Jetzt sind sie ja hier eingesperrt. Und…“

Er warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe.

„Ich glaube, ihre Leiche bewegt sich so schnell auch nicht wieder vom Fleck.“

„Das ist doch die absolute Höhe!“

Boerne schnappte konsterniert nach Luft.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“

Die Direktorin platzte mit hochrotem Kopf und zerzausten Haaren in den Raum.

„Wer ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?“, murmelte Nadeshda.

„Wir haben noch nicht angefangen. Komm rein, Sabine.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Die Direktorin ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich werde langsam wirklich zu alt für sowas.“

Frau Klemm drückte ihre Zigarette aus und trat entschlossen vor.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten erst einmal die Leiche da rausholen bevor wir irgendwas anderes versuchen. Sonst kippt uns Boerne noch vom metaphorischen Stuhl.“

„Frau Staatsanwalt, wie ich schon sagte, die beiden wollen sich wirklich nicht – “

„Keine Sorge.“

Mit einem Ächzen erhob sich die Direktorin wieder von ihrem Stuhl und winkte beschwichtigend in Nadeshdas generelle Richtung.

„Ich mach das schon.“

Sie ging auf die Tür des Verhörraumes zu.

„Ach ja.“

Sie hielt mit der Hand an der Klinke inne.

„Vielleicht siehst du zu, dass das hier…unter den richtigen Augen bleibt, Wilhelmine.“

Frau Klemm nickte und drehte sich zu Boerne.

„Boerne, raus hier. Gehen Sie schon mal runter in ihr Institut und ziehen sich was Vernünftiges an. Oder wenigstens einen Laborkittel über diese Leggings, ich habe für heute Abend nämlich weiß Gott genug von Ihnen gesehen.“

„Aber – “

„RAUS, Boerne!“

Eingeschnappt verlies Boerne den Raum. Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte anklagend die Arme.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie mit dieser Aktion nur noch mehr in seine Verschwörungstheorien reinspielen, oder?“

„Kann mich hier eigentlich endlich mal jemand einweihen? Worum geht es hier die ganze Zeit? Und wer sind diese ganzen Leute?“

Nadeshda klang reichlich genervt.

„Stimmt, wir konnten uns in der Hektik ja gar nicht vorstellen.“

Vanessa trat vor und streckte Nadeshda die Hand entgegen.

„Vanessa Sommer, KDA. Das ist mein Kollege, Tobias Winter – “

Tobi winkte.

„– und das da drin ist unsere Direktorin.“

„Und jetzt da Sie alle kennengelernt haben können Sie getrost nach Hause gehen und ihren Resturlaub genießen.“

Frau Klemm blockierte mit ihren Haaren die Sicht in den Verhörraum marschierte Nadeshda zur entschlossen zur Tür, bevor sie einen Blick auf das Vorgehen darin erhaschen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

„Äh ja, Gute Nacht dann!“

Nadeshda drehte sich in der Tür um und winkte in den Raum, bevor Frau Klemm sie vor ihrer Nase schloss.

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen!“, rief Tobi ihr hinterher.

Thiel räusperte sich.

„Jetzt, wo alle draußen sind, die hiermit nichts zu tun haben…was macht Ihre Frau Direktorin da eigentlich?“

Er deutete auf den Verhörraum, wo die Direktorin mit ein paar klobigen Handschellen herumgestikulierte und dabei in willkürlichen Intervallen kleine bunte Bälle oder winzige, aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworene Eisbällchen auf die beiden Punks warf. Die beiden hatte ihren toten Freund während des Beschusses nicht losgelassen, wirkten aber inzwischen reichlich genervt und komisch träge, je mehr Eiskugeln die Direktorin herumwarf.

Tobi seufzte resigniert.

„Sie nimmt ihnen die Leiche ab und hindert sie daran, uns bei einem Verhör gefährlich zu werden.“

Er drehte sich zu seiner Kollegin.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht mal rein gehen bevor sie noch einen auf Schneehexe macht und nen ganzen Sturm auspackt.“

„Moment mal.“

Thiel stellte sich vor den Ausgang.

„Wer sagt denn, dass Sie hier das Verhör führen? Immerhin ist das eigentlich immer noch mein Fall.“

Tobi und Vanessa sahen sich verdutzt an. Frau Klemm lies ihren Kopf verzweifelt in die Hände sinken.

„Mein Gott, Thiel…“

„Also, ich reiß‘ mich bestimmt nicht um den Job.“, sagte Vanessa zögerlich. Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn die Chefin nichts dagegen hat…“

Die Tür zum Verhörraum öffnete sich und ein Schwall eisig kalter Luft klatschte ihnen entgegen.

„Hat sie nicht.“, sagte die Direktorin. „Ich bringe inzwischen die Leiche wieder runter. Und dann klingele ich mal einige wichtige Leute aus dem Bett, das was ich in diesem Parkhaus gesehen habe war wirklich mehr als besorgniserregend.“

…

„So, dann erzählen Sie doch mal.“

Thiel setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber seiner Verhörpartner und musterte die beiden eingehend.

Vor ihm saßen zwei junge Männer, beide circa Mitte Zwanzig, beide mit wird gefärbten Haaren, und beide auf ihren Stühlen zusammengekauert und so gut es ging in ihre schwarzen Lederjacken eingewickelt.

Um ihrer beiden Handgelenke war ein Paar seltsam gemusterte kupferfarbene Handschellen geschlungen, das die beiden miteinander verband. Es schien sie nicht zu stören.

„Wer sind Sie, und was haben Sie mit dem Tod von Artaios Krueger zu tun.“

Die beiden sahen sich an. Der größere, Thilo, flackerte mit seiner gespaltenen Zunge kurz aus dem Mund, worauf der andere langsam blinzelte, was klar und deutlich sein zweites Augenlid erkennen ließ.

Thiel schnipste vor den beiden in die Luft.

„Hee, hier spielt die Musik! Durch besondere Umstände sitzen Sie hier zusammen, aber wenn Sie nicht kooperieren können wir Sie auch gerne trennen und einen von Ihnen meiner Kollegin vom BKA überlassen. Oder dem Herrn Professor, wenn Ihnen das lieber wäre!“

Bei der Erwähnung der Direktorin und Boernes zuckten die beiden sichtbar zusammen.

„Sie sind nicht vom BKA?“

Der kleinere der beiden hatte gesprochen. Er klang merkwürdig träge, als wären ihm Lippen und Zunge eingefroren.

„Nee.“

Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Aber ich weiß Bescheid.“

„Na dann.“

Der kleine zuckte mit den Achseln und blinzelte noch einmal sehr langsam. Das trübe Augenlid blieb mehrere Sekunden über seinem Augapfel haften, bis es sich in Zeitlupentempo zurückzog.

„Ich glaube, wir haben fast keine andere Wahl, oder? Mein Name ist Victor Klein, das ist Thilo Marqward.“

Thilo flackerte wieder mit seiner Zunge. Die beiden schwiegen wieder.

„In welchem Verhältnis standen Sie denn zu dem ermordeten Artaios Krueger?“, fragte Thiel als klar wurde, dass von alleine keine weiteren Informationen kommen würden.

Die beiden zuckten simultan mit den Schultern.

„Er war unser Freund.“, meinte Thilo. Victor nickte.

„Sagen Sie, können Sie die Heizung ein wenig höher drehen? Oder einen von den Zauberbullen reinholen und n bisschen was an Wärme machen lassen? Es ist hier echt kalt drin.“

Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum sollte ich das für Sie tun, hm? Wo Sie beide mir gegenüber deutlich weniger zuvorkommend waren?“

„Weil wir sonst in ner knappen halben Stunde festgefroren sind.“

Victor zuckte müde mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind Kaltblüter, man, was soll ich da noch groß zu sagen? Eigentlich isses pervers, dass wir überhaupt wach sind zu dieser Jahreszeit, aber ne ununterbrochene Winterstarre gabs seit Jahren nicht. Wegen den scheiß Nazis, den Schweinen.“

„Na, wenn das so ist.“

Thiel stand auf und drehte den Heizkörper am Fenster auf volle Stärke auf.

„Der Artaios, der war auch so ein Kaltblüter, stimmts?“

„Sicher.“

Victor fuhr sich mit steifen Fingern durch die türkis gefärbten Haare.

„Und hat das vielleicht was mit dem Mord an ihm zu tun? Und mit dem Grund, warum Sie beide hier eingebrochen sind und seine Leiche wieder mitgenommen haben?“

Thilo fing an zu schniefen.

„Sie müssen dem Professor sagen, dass es wirklich nicht böse gemeint war, ja? Ehrlich, wenn ich es hätte _irgendwie_ anders machen könne hätte ich es _getan_ , das müssen Sie ihm sagen, ja?“

Victor verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Thilo, man, du bist so ein verdammtes Weichei. Und deine kleine Schwärmerei für den Prof ist langsam echt nicht mehr witzig.“

Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor und sah den beiden fest in die Augen.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht einfach mal, warum Sie die Leiche vom armen Herrn Krueger so dringend aus dem Institut rausbringen mussten. Und dann schau ich mal, ob ich die Geschichte an den Professor Boerne weiterleiten kann.“

…

„Also, dass ich das richtig verstehe.“

Thiel sprach durch einen Mundvoll Franzbrötchen.

Die trübe Morgensonne tat ihr Bestes, um den Konferenzraum zu erhellen. Sanft illustrierte sie den Dampf, der von den Kaffeetassen der versammelten Polizisten aufstieg. Im Raum roch es nach süßem Gebäck und schlechtem Cappuccino.

Frau Klemm guckte ihn angeekelt an.

„Ein Nazikult, gegründet von den Überresten der Abteilung Ahnenerbe, organisiert in Münster einen Fightklub der Zauberer und veranstaltet regelmäßig kannibalistische Rituale mit den Organen von…magischen Wesen. Und das hat überhaupt keinen esoterischen Effekt auf die Stadt?“

„Also, _kein_ Effekt ist zu viel gesagt. Kein _verheerender_ Effekt trifft es wohl besser.“

Die Direktorin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Dadurch, dass Krueger und seine Freunde den Ring sozusagen als Doppelagenten ausspioniert haben, hat sich der Schaden im magischen Ökosystem mehr oder minder in Grenzen gehalten, ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass seit Jahren mit Ausnahme der bedauernswerten Freundin, die die beiden beklagt haben, niemand in den Opferfeuern gelandet ist. Aber es bestätigt eine sehr interessante Theorie, die bereits 1807 von Hegel aufgestellt wurde, nämlich das jedes Wesen mit der Fähigkeit zu abstrakter Vorstellung fähig ist, die Newtonische Magie zu erlernen. Und wirft jetzt natürlich eine mehr Fragen auf, zum Beispiel – kann sich eine magische Lebensform mit Newtonischer Magie umbringen.“

Frau Klemm setzte ihre Kaffeetasse ab.

„Sehr schön, dass diese Exkursion wenigstens zu _etwas_ gut war, Sabine. Was mich aber noch interessiert – warum können wir die Herrschaften jetzt nicht ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufnehmen?“

„Weil ein Genus Locii, wie der Name schon sagt, an seinem Locus bleiben muss, Wilhelmine, und das heißt für unsere Genii die Münsteraner Friedhöfe. Aber ich glaube sowieso, dass das Zeugenschutzprogramm nicht nötig ist. Schließlich haben wir dank unserer beiden Punks eine recht vollständige Liste von nötigen Festnahmen.“

„Außerdem hat das Auftauchen der Frau Direktor im Ring gestern allein schon –“

Tobi wurde durch Boerne unterbrochen, der mit hochrotem Kopf zur Tür hineingestürmt kam. Hinter ihm stürzte Nadeshda in den Raum.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Chef, ich hab echt versucht, ihn auf zu halten, aber –“

„Ach, seien Sie doch still, Frau Krusenstern! Sie sind hier doch mit eingeweiht! Sie wissen doch ganz genau, was hier passiert!“

Die Direktorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was, genau, soll das Ihrer Meinung nach sein?“

Boerne plusterte sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Sie! Sie haben hier das Sagen, ja? Erst schicken Sie eine geradezu terroristische Truppe nach Münster, um mich aus meinem eigenen Institut zu jagen, dann klauen Sie mir meine Leiche UND mein Thema für den dritten Doktor – wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel ich schon geschrieben hatte an dieser Dissertation? Über fünfzigtausend Wörter, plus wer weiß wie viel an Fußnoten! Alles weg! Konfisziert! Und als ob das nicht genug wäre denken Sie, Sie können mit mir umspringen, wie Sie wollen! Aber ich sagen Ihnen was, gnädige Frau. Nicht mit mir!“

Er zückte sein Handy. Thiel, der am nächsten an der Tür saß und die Nummer auf dem Display wiedererkannte, versuchte, nach Boernes Arm zu greifen.

„Boerne, kommen Sie, das ist doch vollkommen übertrieben!“

„Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Thiel. Dass ausgerechnet Sie sich in diese Sache mit reinziehen lassen. Ich denke, Sie werden sich bald eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen.“

„Ganz ruhig Boerne.“

Auch Frau Klemm war inzwischen aufgestanden.

„Was meinen Sie denn überhaupt, was hier vor geht?“

„Sie vertuschen einen Mord, das geht hier vor! Weil Sie illegalen Tierkampf finanzieren und der arme Herr Krueger Ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen ist! Der wollte sie verpfeifen und deswegen haben Sie ihn umlegen lassen!“

„Boerne, das ist doch vollkommen absurd!“

Thiel hatte es inzwischen geschafft, Boerne sein Handy zu entwinden.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Frau Staatsanwalt und ich – “

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll Thiel! Erst finde ich unsägliche Anomalien in einer Leiche, deren Untersuchung eigentlich routinemäßig keine vier Stunden kosten sollte, dann darf ich nicht fertig obduzieren, und dann informiere ich mich ein wenig und sobald ich jemanden kontaktiert habe, der sowas schon mal gesehen hat, tauchen plötzlich diese Leute hier auf und beschlagnahmen meinen Obduktionssaal und alle Akten zum Fall!“

Vanessa räusperte sich.

„Also das einzige, womit Sie bisher Recht hatten, war, dass wir wegen der Funde an Ihrer Leiche hier sind.“

„Aha!“

Boerne zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Sie geben es also zu! Das wird die Presse sehr interessieren, was Sie zu sagen haben! Ich nehme dieses ganze Gespräch mit auf! Das kommt alles genau so zu jeder namenhaften Tageszeitung! Das – “

„Also langsam reicht es mir hier.“

Die Direktorin schlug mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch.

„Herrschaften, schalten Sie bitte Ihre Mobilfunkgeräte aus.“

„Sabine, muss das wirklich sein? Wenn du das machst wirst du ihn nie wieder los.“

Frau Klemm sah die Direktorin mit flehendem Blick an.

„Tut mir leid, Wilhelmine, aber manchmal muss es wirklich sein.“

„Hallo? Was geschieht hier?“

Boerne riss Thiel sein Handy wieder aus der Hand.

„Ich werde mein Mobiltelefon sicher nicht ausschalten, so weit kommt es noch, dass ich mich hier freiwillig an dieser Farce, an diesem absolut unwürdigem Theater der – “

„Wie Sie meinen.“

Die Direktorin schüttelte ihre Hände aus und räusperte sich.

Mit einem Mal erhoben sich die Stühle und der Konferenztisch in die Luft. Auf der Tischplatte bildete sich eine spiegelglatte Eisplatte, die sich rapide zu drehen begann. Die Möbel setzten sich sanft wieder auf dem Boden ab und die Eisplatte zersprang und zerstob in tausende winzige Kristalle, die einige Sekunden lang die Luft mit einem zauberhaften Glitzern füllten bis sie, so plötzlich wie sie erschienen waren, in einem Atemzug wieder verschwanden.

„Aber…aber…aber das ist –“

Boerne stammelte sie entsetzt an.

„Das ist ja- das ist-“

„Magie?“, fragte Nadeshda trocken.

„Aber-aber-“

„Sie sind ganz schön unüberrascht, wenn ich das so sagen könnte.“, sprach Vanessa Nadeshda an. „Als ich so eine Aktion das erste Mal gesehen habe, hab ich mich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt.“

„Ja.“

Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oma Genorova war im Krieg bei den ночная ведьма. Im Vergleich zu dem was Babuschka konnte war das da ziemlicher Pipifax.“

„Sie – Sie haben davon _gewusst_?“

Boerne zeigte mit zitterndem Finger anklagend auf Nadeshda.

„Sie haben davon _gewusst_ , und Sie haben nie was gesagt? Nicht mal bei der Sache mit Frau Brehm? Thiel, sagen Sie doch auch mal was dazu!“

„Ja.“

Thiel räusperte sich.

„Bei der Sache mit Frau Brehm hätten Sie echt mal Bescheid sagen können, Nadeshda. Dann hätte Boerne vielleicht noch seine Aktien retten können.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts zu diesem Abschnitt:  
> -das Thema von Boernes Promotion ist angelehnt an 'DNA-Technologie in der modernen Kriminalistik' von Professor Brinkmann, der tatsächlich das reale Vorbild für den Charakter Karl-Friedrich Boerne ist! Das mit den Tanninvergiftungen hab ich mir auch nicht aus dem Hut gezogen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das geklaut von einer Doktorarbeit aus der Uni Mannheim.  
> -der Wein, den mich als 'Referenz' für den, den Boerne so elegant aus der Flasche leert, rausgesucht habe, ist der 2000er Château de Beaucastel Rouge Oenothéque, der auf www.koelner-weinkeller.de 168,96 Euro der Liter kostet (einige Jahrgänge aus Beaucastel, übrigens eins der besten und ältesten Weingüter unter dem Namen Châteauneuf-du-Pape, gehen für über 500 die Flasche, das nur so am Rande, also eigentlich ist der Preis ein EXTREM konservatives Estimatum). Das ist dann wirklich mal ein Wein, wo sich ein Dekanter und ein Spezialglas (auch kein Bullshit!) lohnt.  
> -der Schnaps, den Thiel den beiden einschenkt, ist auch echt!  
> -Ja, diesen Täuferkult gab es wirklich, und ja, die Körbe hängen wirklich an der Kirche (wenn auch inzwischen in restauriertem Zustand an einem neuen Turm)  
> -Ich hab mir tatsächlich ne Riesenmenge Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich die Sache mit Frau Brehm (Tatort-Episode "Das zweite Gesicht") mit einbaue, und bin drauf gekommen, dass da wirklich nichts magisches dran gewesen sein konnte, sonst wäre die Direktorin in diesem Universum viel früher mit Thiel in Kontakt gekommen!  
> -ich weiß jetzt. SO VIEL. über Hundekampringe, und das alles nur wegen EINEM KLEINEN NEBENSATZ.  
> -Sämtliche Klingeltonmusik existiert auch in Echt.  
> -Der 'Bamberger Hexenring' ist eine kleine Anspielung auf die wirklich extreme Hexenverfolgung in Bamberg während des Mittelalters. Die haben sogar einen Bürgermeister wegen Hexerei hingerichtet, das war ein absolutes Massaker.  
> -Die gesetzliche Definition von Magie als Waffe und alle erwähnten bürokratischen Voraussetzungen für die Ausübung? Kein Bullshit! Per der gesetzlichen Definition des Begriffes 'Waffe' als 'Schusswaffen oder ihnen gleichgestellte Gegenstände und  
> tragbare Gegenstände, die ihrem Wesen nach dazu bestimmt sind, die Angriffs- oder Abwehrfähigkeit von Menschen zu beseitigen oder herabzusetzen, insbesondere Hieb- und Stoßwaffen, oder die, ohne dazu bestimmt zu sein, insbesondere wegen ihrer Beschaffenheit, Handhabung oder Wirkungsweise geeignet sind, die Angriffs- oder Abwehrfähigkeit von Menschen zu beseitigen oder herabzusetzen' ist das alles völlig legitim!  
> -Die Gummistiefel sind dieselben aus der Tatortfolge "Das Wunder von Wolbeck", falls jemand das ganz genau wissen will ;).  
> -"Immer, Thiel" hab ich mit dem EINZIGEN Grund reingeschrieben, um Tatort-übliche Level an Homoerotik zu erzeugen und dieser kleine Satz ist auch der Grund, warum ich WIRKLICH gezögert habe, kein Slash zu setzten. Was für mich dann die Bestätigung war, dass ich den Tatort-Ton getroffen hatte.  
> -Alles, was Sommerscheid und das Weingut da betrifft, ist Bullshit. Das mit dem Rotwein zu Rind und fettem Geflügel nicht.  
> -Thilos kupferfarbene Augen sind ein Hinweis auf die Schlange, die ihm die gespaltene Zunge leiht, nämlich die Kreuzotter. Genauso sind Viktors bunt gefärbten Haare eine Anspielung auf die natürliche Färbung der Smaragdeidechse.  
> -JA, ich habe eine Erklärung für die ganzen offenen Fragen zu den magischen Sachen. Ich sage nur: Fortsetzung (mein Gott was tu ich mir da an).


	3. Auslandssemester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATÜRLICH lässt er das nicht so stehen!

[Boerne.prof@uni-münster.online.de](mailto:Boerne.prof@uni-m%C3%BCnster.online.de) **AN** [abdulwalid@gmail.com](mailto:abdulwalid@gmail.com)

Dear Mr. Walid,

My name is Professor Doctor Doctor Karl-Friedrich Boerne. I am a coroner at the University of Münster, Germany, and I would like to ask you a few questions about the work on non-human magical entities, as well as the work on brain scans and diagnosis of hyperthamatical degradation. With great pain I must confess that all research in my country is barred from me, because I don’t work at the right institution. The KDA in Meckenheim is very strict with its secret policy. For this reason, I would also like to ask you to keep our correspondence between us; there would be big international trouble if our respective bosses knew about us collaborating.

In exchange for the information I requested earlier, I would gladly share some of my own findings with you. A few months ago, we had a very interesting case in my hometown of Münster, involving a magical fight club, where human and non-human practitioners, that were trained in the Newtonian way, battled with each other regularly. One of these fighters was murdered, and because of this the subsequent autopsy was performed by me; I found a ray of interesting physiological anomalies, concerning the skin, brain, bones, teeth and some internal organs. I also found some very interesting injuries in the brain.

I would also be interested in exchanging terminology and classification methods; because of a lack of cooperation from the official side, I have had to resort to inventing my own terms for various physical anomalies, and I would love to hear from your side about how you do things.

I hope you will find this email interesting enough to respond, as I would very much be interested in a ‘Brieffreundschaft’ as we say here in Germany, a letter and knowledge exchange, between both our institutions.

With many salutations,

Professor Dr. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne

Gerichtsmedizin

Universität zu Münster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja Leute...das wars. Danke fürs Lesen, schreibt mir gerne einen Kommentar und lasst ein Kudos da, und vor allem: Freut euch auf die Fortsetzung! (Scheiße, jetzt muss ich die wohl wirklich schreiben...)


End file.
